


Buried Secrets: Bygones

by Slaskia



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Aftermath, Conspiracy, Family Secrets, Multi, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Reaper War, the turians are starting to rebuild and regain what they lost. Forces in the shadows, however, have their own plans for the future of turian society.  Stuck in the middle, is a young turian named Mylos Hiroten, whom just wants to live a normal life, but those same forces seem to have it out for him and those he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline uses the 'Destroy' choice (with lowish EMS score) from Mass Effect 3, as the 'canon' for the background.
> 
> Edit: I've decided to split the story into two parts, due to the a number of reasons.

_Viane, Digeris, Turian colony world, 2187 CE_

 

This planet was no stranger to war. 

Panus Hiroten looked around at the damage to his city as he walked down the street.  He remembered the history lessons from the Krogan Rebellions, how the Krogan warlord Graken Dhal attacked this planet over a thousand years ago:  he wondered if the damage was much like this back then.  _No,_ he thought.  _It would have been much worse._  

The fact was:  this colony was damn lucky.  The fleet positioned here was able to repel the small Reaper force that attempted to take it, preventing them from landing ground forces.  That is, until they got reinforcements, then the real battle for Digeris began. 

Panus remembered the fighting, remembered losing his soldiers, one by one, some of them being turned into those monstrosities dubbed ‘Marauders’.  The terror of fighting Banshees and Brutes.  It was a good thing he was not a green fringe then, else he would have likely lost his sanity.  The thoughts of his precious Nyla, whom worked the infirm behind the front lines, kept him going.  Even when his knee got shattered by a lucky shot from one of his ‘former’ comrades, he kept fighting.  Panus had known that if he gave up, if any turian gave up, it would mean the end of everything. 

Then, as quickly as the fighting started, it was over.  He wasn’t sure what had happened, but all the Reapers just…fell over one night after a blast of red light washed over the planet.  It had been a miracle, but one with a cost:  the Mass Effect Relays ceased functioning along with the Reapers and so did a number of turian technology.  Mass Effect fields stopped functioning and along with it, any tech that relied on it:  Panus shuttered to think what happened to the soldiers fighting on Palaven’s moon, Menae. 

 _Technology can be replaced, lives on the other hand…,_ Panus thought.  _I’ll take the cost, though I do worry about the fleets that went to help the humans._   With the relays gone and long distance FTL travel problematic in terms of fuel and other supplies, it was uncertain if the fleets will ever see their homeworld again.  However, there was nothing he or anyone else in the home cluster could do about it:  they were just as stranded.  It was fortunate Digeris was a self sufficient colony, otherwise they would have been in trouble.  It was not the same case for other colonies, though he had no idea how hard they had been hit:  he just knew Palaven was hit the hardest. 

A sharp pain brought him back to the here and now.  _Damn knee,_ he thought as he clutched it with his free hand.  Along with mass effect related technology, some of the medical tech was inexplicably lost as well.  This meant his knee will take longer to heal, if it ever fully healed:  medi-gel could only do so much.  Leaning heavily on his cane, made his way to one of the few intact benches on the street.  As he settled down and rubbed his aching knee, his mind turned to more domestic issues. 

Nyla had always wanted children, but after years of trying they realized that wasn’t going to happen the natural way.  They were going to attempt artificial means next, but then the Reapers came and it was just not feasible, or _right_ , to try to bring in a child in what could have been the end of days.  Now that the war was over, children were on their minds again, but then another moral dilemma came to mind. 

There were a lot of war orphans that needed new families and he had suggested to adopt one or two before attempting a child of their own again, but Nyla hadn’t quite warmed up to the idea yet.  He could understand why:  she wanted to hold a baby of her own blood in her arms; though it was looking like nature itself was against that possibility. 

A shuffling sound behind him got his attention.  Immediately, his mind went to the battlefield, remembering the human husks that seemed slow and mindless at first, only to rush forward suddenly to try to rip their foes to pieces.  Panus turned in his seat, raising his only weapon he had at hand, his cane, preparing to strike down a possible threat.  

Only to see the face of a young turian child. 

Panus froze and then relaxed, setting his cane back down.  “Sorry about that, lad,” he said softly.  “The war is still fresh in my mind.”  The child, a young boy, didn’t respond, just stared at him with wide orange eyes and with an unreadable expression.  This bothered Panus, for the boy was too old, around six or seven years old, to be unable to speak. 

Then he saw the blood. 

The boy was covered in it, staining most of the front of his white shirt blue.  Panus rose to his feet immediately and approached the boy, ignoring the pain in his knee as he knelt down before him.  “What happened, lad?” he asked, reaching out to him.  “Is someone hurt?” 

In response, the boy lowered and turned his head submissively, but that was not what shocked him.  On the side of his head, close to the top, was a bullet wound.  It was in such a place that, if the boy survived, his growing fringe would conceal the scar, but the fact that _anyone_ would shoot a child made his blood boil.  At least now he understood why the boy acted this way:  he was in an obvious state of shock and blood loss likely had a hand in it too.  Thankfully, it looked like the wound had stopped bleeding, going by how some of the blood was dried.  But this meant the boy had to been wandering like this for some time, which meant whomever did this to him would be long gone. 

The who and why though would have to wait, for the boy needed immediate medical attention.  Using his communicator, he contacted the emergence response unit.  While they waited, he had the boy sit with him on the beach, where he started talking to him to keep him awake.  Distressingly, the boy only responded once to give his given name, which was Mylos.  Soon after, the emergency unit arrived and took Mylos to the nearest hospital, Panus accompanied him.  

Unfortunately no one claimed responsibility for the boy, no parents stepped forward and certainly not the individual that shot him.  Mylos himself didn’t seem to remember anything prior to waking up on city outskirts and the following investigation turned up nothing either.  All signs seemed to point to Mylos being yet another war orphan with no family of his own.  Fortunately, aside from the memory loss he had little brain damage and thanks to his youth, the doctors predicted he should make a full recovery with few if any side effects of the injury. 

Panus visited him every day, growing fond of the boy and Mylos seemed to be growing fond of him as well.  Nyla, who worked at the same hospital, was growing attached to him as well and they decided to adopt him themselves.  By the time he was well enough to leave the hospital, Panus and Nyla had finished fulfilling all the needed requirements to take him home. 

From that day forward, he was Mylos Hiroten.


	2. Chapter 2

_Viane transport hub, Digeris, 2198 CE_

 

Home. 

As he stood at the curb, his sole travel bag slung over his shoulder, Mylos looked at what parts of the city he could see.  From what he could tell, not much has changed since he left to start his military career, though to be fair, this is just the view from the transport hub.  He’ll be able to tell more once his father picked him up. 

 _Father will be pleased,_  he thought confidently with a smile.  Panus Hiroten had his doubts that Mylos would adapt well to military life.  This was mainly due to Mylos being a bit…anti-social.  Most turians are rather reserved to begin with, but Mylos took that to a whole new meaning.  He was the one that stood off to the side, away from the main crowd, preferring to watch and listen than to participate in any discussion.  Some would say that he was just a ‘strong, but silent’ type, but in reality, he just didn’t like having to work with others if he could help it. 

That, of course, caused him problems when it came time to train in a field unit.  His lack of desire to work as part of a team would give his commanding officer no end of headaches.  That is until he found his calling as a pilot.  Flying gave him the isolation he preferred, while still serving the state as was required of him.  Only problem was that they were still building the new ships to replace the ones that were lost in the Reaper War, along with the new tech gained from reverse engineering the dead Reapers littered all over turian space. 

The Reaper War, Mylos remembered the stories his father told him and felt a shudder go down his spine.  He was glad he didn’t live through it…or perhaps more accurately, didn’t _remember_ living through it.  Subconsciously, he rubbed the scar left from the head wound that the doctors believed caused his memory lost.  It was completely hidden by his fringe now, and no one would know about it unless he told them himself.  He would always remember it was there though, simply because of what it took from him. 

Sometimes he would wonder who his biological parents were, but then he would remember that no one came to claim him after Panus found him, eleven years ago.  This meant that they were most likely dead, though from what is unknown.  _Some things are meant to remain a mystery,_  he thought, repeating a phrase his father told him a number of times.  _Perhaps it is for the best that I ‘don’t’ remember._  

“Hello, handsome!” 

“Gah!”  Mylos jumped what felt like three feet in the air, before whirling around and attempting to smack the person responsible for startling him.  Unfortunately, said individual had been expecting it and ducked his swing perfectly:  Mylos knew who he was too.  “Arsenus!”  Mylos snapped.  “I told you not to do that! And what are you doing here? I thought you were going to visit family on Palaven?” 

The brown and grey colored, pale green eyed turian just smirked at him.  “What do you think?” he said.  “I changed my mind and want to visit _your_ family instead.” 

“Oh for spirits sake…mother’s going to flip,” Mylos groaned. 

“And why would she do that?” Arsenus asked innocently. 

“Because she doesn’t like surprises like this,” Mylos pointed out.  “She prefers to have an accurate schedule for home life to counter her chaotic one at work.” 

“Is that the real reason, or…” Arsenus moved in close to him, one hand stroking his left arm from shoulder to hand and then gripped said hand with his own.  “Are you more worried about how your folks may feel about _us_?” 

Mylos turned his head away, hoping to hide his blush but failing miserably.  He had met Arsenus during training, after he had transferred to piloting school.  Despite his anti-social nature tendencies, Arsenus had won his heart shortly after he passed his qualification tests for flying.  That, course, didn’t mean he liked to display his affections publicly.  “Na...not in public, Arsenus…,” he blurted softly. 

At this, his lover simply laughed as he stepped away. “Oh, Mylos, you were always a bit awkward in public.”  He then leaned in close and whispered.  “All because of that hole in your head….” 

Mylos glared at him, while subconsciously scratching under his fringe, feeling the scar from his old head wound once more.  “It’s not a hole, Arsenus!  That healed completely long ago….” 

“Maybe on the _outside_ ….” 

“Arsenus….”  It was times like this Mylos really wished he hadn’t told him about that scar, but he had to at the time to explain why he couldn’t remember a large chunk of his childhood. 

“I’m just teasing you, Mylos, you know that.” 

“It’s not something to joke about,” Mylos said, sulking. 

Arsenus then hugged him, pinning his arms to his sides while burying his face in his neck.  “Hmm…I still need to work on your sense of humor then.” 

“Ar…Arsenus!”  Mylos just knew his face had to be completely blue by now. 

“Right, right.”  Arsenus let him go and walked away a few paces.  “So, do you have someone picking you up or will we need to get a taxi?” 

Mylos took a moment to recompose himself before answering.  “My father is going to pick me up:  I’m hoping he didn’t bring the two-seater for your sake.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Because if he did, you’re sitting on the roof.” 

“Oh!  So you _do_ have a bit of humor in you!” 

“Who said I was _joking_?” 

“Ouch…uh…so when is your father supposed to pick you up again?” 

“I’m already here,” a new, but familiar voice said.  Mylos turned to see his father, Panus Hiroten, leaning against the wall close by.  “Been standing here for the last few minutes, waiting for you to notice me.” 

Rather than being ashamed of his lack of observation skills, Mylos found himself worrying more about how much Panus had overheard of their conversation. “Sorry, father…,” Mylos said sheepishly.  “Arsenus is very good at distracting me….” 

“So I see….”  Panus had a certain look in his eye that told him that Panus had, indeed, seen and heard everything: the fact of which made him blush once more.  “Fortunately for your ‘friend’ here, I brought our larger vehicle, in case you actually decided to bring more than a carry on this time.” 

“Father, you know I like to travel light…Arsenus on the other hand….”  Mylos glared down at the five bags Arsenus had stacked up next to him.  “I think brought the whole barracks with him.  Do you really need all this stuff?” 

“Yes,” Arsenus said smugly, to which Mylos just sighed. 

Panus chuckled.  “Now you know how I feel when your mother packs for trips,” he said.  After a moment he added.  “Aren’t you forgetting something, son?” 

It took a moment for it to click.  “Oh!  Arsenus, this is my father, General Panus Hiroten.  Father, this is my…boyfriend, Arsenus Ataken.  As you likely heard, he’s…invited himself to stay with us during R&R.” 

“A pleasure to met you, sir,” Arsenus said with a salute. 

“Glad to see my son has finally moved past the ‘causal friendship’ stage with someone,” Panus said with a smile.  “Oh and, no saluting please: I am retired.” 

“So you don’t mind that I’m…,” Mylos started to ask, but Panus cut him off. 

“Spirits, no!  Of course not!  I’m just happy you found someone that makes _you_ happy.” 

“And…mother?” 

Panus took a moment before responding.  “At worse, she’ll gripe about not likely to have any grandkids to spoil,” he said. 

“We could always adopt, like you did with me.” 

“Kids…belch…,” Arsenus muttered. 

“Or perhaps not….” Mylos corrected.  “Didn’t know you don’t like kids, Arsenus.” 

“Annoying…little…brats….” 

“Oh…and you’re not?” 

“Annoying and being a brat I can agree with, but I am far from little.” 

“You are both still young,” Panus said with a chuckle.  “He may very well change his mind as he gets older.  Now, let’s get to the car: I parked down the road a bit to avoid all the foot traffic.” 

“In that case, I could use some help carrying all this,” Arsenus said as he started to pick up his bags. 

“Don’t look at me:  _you’re_ the one that decided to over pack,” Mylos said as he started following Panus.  “And dad’s got a bad knee, so no asking him either.”  He looked back to see the most interesting expression on Arsenus’ face, to which he couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Some boyfriend you are….” He heard Arsenus gripe as he struggled to carry all five bags by himself. 

As they headed toward the car, Mylos looking back once in awhile to ensure Arsenus was still managing, Panus called Nyla to warn her about the ‘additional’ guest.  “Hey hun, how’s work?” Panus said when she answered.  “Uh huh, light day, that’s good.  Yes, he arrived safely.  Oh…and I have good news and bad news regarding our son.” 

 _Oh boy, here it comes,_  Mylos thought, wondering just how his mother was going to react. 

”First,” Panus continued.  “Our son has hooked up with someone.”  Mylos could just about hear the squeals of glee his mother made.  “Yes, that is the good news.  The _bad_ news is that his new love interest has invited himself over without warning even Mylos ahead of time.” 

There was a noticeable pause, then a loud ‘WHAT!?” blasted out of Panus’ communicator.  After that, Mylos couldn’t make out any of the words, but it was obviously a rant about plans being ruined.  “Oh…you want to talk to him?”  Panus suddenly said.  “Alright.  Hey, Arsenus…” 

“Yeah?”  Arsenus groaned from exhaustion. 

“My wife wants to talk to you.” 

“Really?  Well I am afraid I do not have free hand at the moment,” he said with an apologetic shrug.  “Besides, wouldn’t it be more…appropriate to meet her face to face first?” 

“It is probably _safer_ for you if you talk to her now…rather than face to face, Arsenus,” Mylos pointed out with a smirk. 

Arsenus seemed to get his meaning and his face paled a little.  “Uh…you weren’t kidding about her flipping out about me…were you?” 

Mylos shook his head.  “Nope, not in the least.” 

“Best let her get it out of her system now, son,” Panus said.  “ _Trust_ me: I live with her.” 

With a resigned sigh, Arsenus dropped his luggage and took the offered device.  “He-hello?” 

 _-Who do you think you are!?-_  Nyla’s voice came blasting out of the device, making Arsenus jump. 

What followed was a very one sided conversation where all Arsenus said was ‘yes, ma’am’ or ‘no, ma’am’.  Knowing it would be a few moments before Arsenus could do anything else, Panus and Mylos went ahead and took his luggage the rest of the way to the car:  Arsenus meekly following behind with Nyla still yelling in his ear. 

“You know, I have a dilemma…,” Panus said as he unlocked the vehicle. 

“What’s that, father?”  Mylos asked. 

“I’m not sure what to put in the trunk:  Arsenus, or his luggage.”  Panus grinned at him and gave him a wink. 

“Really dad, you know putting a living being in the trunk violates a number of regulations and laws.” 

“Well, after your mother gets through with him, I’m not sure if he would still be considered ‘living’.” 

“Dad, really now.  Mother’s not _that_ bad.  Besides, I think Arsenus has been punished enough today.” 

“Oh, alright.  The luggage goes in the trunk then.” 

By the time they finished loading the luggage into the trunk and getting into the car itself, Nyla was apparently done giving Arsenus a tongue lashing.  “Here…,” Arsenus said as he handed Panus the communicator back, his tone a bit more somber than before.  “Now excuse me while I get my hearing back….” 

Mylos chuckled a bit while Panus resumed his part of the conversation.  “Feel better, hon?”  Panus asked.  “Ah, good.  I don’t think the boy would be able to handle a face-to-face rant.  Yeah, I know some plans will have to be changed, but I think we will manage.  Alright, sweetie, we’ll see you in a few.” 

“You’re mother is scary, Mylos…,” Arsenus whimpered after Panus turned off the communicator. 

“Aw, she’s not _that_ bad, son,” Panus said as he started up the car. “Ninety-five percent of the time she’s a sweet lady.” 

“It’s that five percent that scares me!”  Arsenus retorted.  “Spirits, from what I remember, my mother was not like that….” 

“You never told me about your parents, Arsenus,” Mylos commented.  “Are they still around?”  

Arsenus became very quiet and Mylos wondered if the question was too painful.  Looking back at him, he saw an expression of indecision and sorrow.  “Are you alright?” Mylos asked. 

“I’m fine,” Arsenus replied, rubbing his head.  “It’s just…I never knew my dad…and my mother was killed during the Reaper War.” 

“So _that’s_ why you came here rather than Palaven,” Mylos muttered.  “You don’t have a family to visit….” 

“Actually I do have some aunts and uncles still around,” Arsenus corrected.  “Just…never got along with them very well.  They were too bitter about most of the Fleet running off to save the human homeworld, rather than our own.” 

“There are quite a number of turians that feel the same,” Panus said.  ”Many though realize that the past cannot be changed and have moved on.  Others though, are taking their ‘disgust’ with the decision to extremes.” 

“I take it the old _Tyranor_ gang is acting up again?”  Mylos asked with a sigh.  

“Actually they have been rather quiet since the Hierarchy sent a _hastatim_ through the colony about a year ago,” Panus said.   “When they attempted to start a rebellion against the Hierarchy.  We have…fewer neighbors now.” 

“What!?”  Mylos sat up straight.  “Why didn’t you message me when this happened, dad?  I heard nothing about this!” 

“Couldn’t, as they had locked down communications to keep the rebellion from spreading to other planets,” Panus explained.  “Took a week to get local communications back…a couple of months to get back long distance communications:  by then, I had assumed your superiors would have informed you about it.  Looks like I was wrong.” 

“Humph, no…probably only would have told me anything if you or mother had been killed during the sweep.” 

“Not to change the subject slightly,“ Arsenus broke in. “But…while I’ve heard of the _Tyranors_ , my knowledge of them is a bit sketchy.  Care to elaborate?” 

“Certainly,” Panus said.  “The _Tyranors_ were a gang a turians that have always opposed the Hierarchy, dating back millennia.  Sometimes they were largely peaceful and just had elaborate public speeches and protests, other times they used more violent means: depended on who was in charge at the time.  They were at their strongest during the Unification Wars, when they actively fought against the Hierarchy, but were decimated by the end.  After that they were little more than a glorified street gang, but started growing again with the onset of the Reaper War, particularly so when the majority of the turian fleet left to help the humans.  Before the _hastatim_ came though, they were really working up fellow minded turians into seceding from the Hierarchy:  trying to start another Unification War, basically.” 

“Hence the _hastatim_ sweep,” Mylos muttered.  “Did they ever find out the current leaders name?” 

“Only part of it:  Jorax,” Panus replied.  “Unfortunately, he is still at large last I heard.” 

“A pity,” Mylos said.  “We are still at a time when we should be all working together, to regain what we lost during the Reaper Wars.  We cannot afford to be ripped apart due to the schemes of a power mad idiot.” 

“Well…maybe he’s not an ‘idiot’ per say,” Arsenus cut in. “After all, this _would_ be the perfect time to try to change the social structure of our society:  the Hierarchy is at its lowest in terms of general approval by the populous and all.  Not that I support the bastard, mind you:  I just understand why he is acting _now_.” 

“But what he doesn’t understand is that it is _because_ of our societies structure that we are recovering as well as we are,” Mylos countered. 

“Compared to what?”  Arsenus retorted.  “We have no idea how the other species are doing.” 

“He has a point there, son,” Panus said.  “Even after eleven years, we still haven’t been able to reestablish contact with the other council races, let alone client ones.  The loss of the Mass Relays weighs heavily on that.” 

“Which is why our R&R departments are working like mad to try to regain Mass Effect tech,” Arsenus said.  “The drive cores pulled from all those dead Reapers are helping, but we are still behind….” 

“Oh, so you are a scientist, Arsenus?” 

“Engineer, actually.  I help build the things the labcoats come up with…and hope it doesn’t blow up in my face.” 

“Please don’t say things like that, Arsenus!” Mylos said, not liking to be reminded about how dangerous Arsenus’ job can be sometimes. 

“Oh come on, Mylos, you know I was only exaggerating…a little.” 

“That doesn’t comfort me much….” 

“Well we are here,” Panus announced as he pulled up to their home. 

 _Damn, I got so involved in the discussion that I didn’t get a chance to look around,_  Mylos thought as they exited the vehicle.  _Oh well, I will have plenty of opportunity to look around.  I’ll be here for a week after all._  

For now, it was time to unload, unpack, and settle down for the day.  Provided, of course, Arsenus _lets_ him….


	3. Chapter 3

Home looked just how he left it, both inside and out, aside from a fresher coat of paint and a few newer pieces of furniture.  In a way, Mylos was a bit disappointed, as he was certain that after he had left home Panus would want to remodel some areas.  _Guess mother said ‘no’ to that idea,_ he thought with a soft chuckle. 

Speaking of Nyla, she arrived home shortly after.  She immediately hugged him, gushing typical motherly things and fussing over him.  “I missed you too, mother,” Mylos said, hugging her back. 

“What, no welcome for your husband?” Panus said with a mock hurt look. 

“Oh you big lug,” Nyla said as they briefly head bumped.  “I see you every day….” 

“Yeah, but I like reassurance that I exist in your world.” 

“Always a smartass.” 

“Yes, but I’m _your_ smartass.” 

Mylos smiled faintly at their banter, happy to know that _this_ hadn’t changed either.  Then Arsenus came in with the last of his luggage and Nyla immediately turned toward him with a certain gleam in her eye.  Arsenus immediately froze, his bags slipping from his hands and falling to the floor with a nice _thunk_.  He stood practically at attention as Nyla gave him a once over, walking around him, inspecting every inch of him as if he was uniform inspection.  Both Mylos and his father watched the scene with mild amusement. 

“Breathe,” she said, as she poked him, hard, in the belly.  This immediately made him cough out the breath he had been holding and Nyla laughed.  

At that moment, the tension was gone. 

“I like him,” Nyla announced.  “He’s cute…and he has my taste in packing.” 

“Mother…he does _not_ need any more encouragement on his excessive packing.” 

“Oh you are becoming just like your father on that: neither of you get just how important all that stuff is, as you never know if you may _need_ it.” 

“Got that right,” Arsenus said, puffing out his chest. 

“Don’t get cocky,” Nyla said turning on him once more.  “I may think you’re cute, but…if dinner plans tonight are not salvageable, _you_ will be sleeping outside tonight.”  Nyla then wandered off, likely to double check on said dinner plans. 

“Eep!  Likeable to scary in less than five seconds…,” Arsenus muttered once she was out of earshot.  “What is so important about dinner anyway?” 

“Well, we are hoping to go to a particular restaurant tonight that requires a three month advanced reservation,” Panus explained. 

“Sounds…very pricy.” 

“If it is the place I am thinking of,” Mylos said.  “It is…but the food is very worth the price.” 

“Well, while we wait, may as well get our stuff into our room, Mylos,” Arsenus said. 

“Who says you’ll be staying in the same room?” Panus piped up. 

“Well…surely it would be too much trouble to fix up the guest room on such short notice….” 

“With the way Nyla is? Nope.” 

“But…Mylos and I have been….” 

“Don’t care,” Nyla said suddenly, having appeared beside him, making him jump.  “We _both_ know what you two will likely get up to at night and I will not have any of it in this house.” 

“Oh, while you and Panus get to bone each other in the meantime?  How fair is that?”  Arsenus quipped, folding his arms. 

“Ut oh…,” Mylos muttered as he causally stepped away, watching his mother’s face go from shock to something much darker.  Both he and Panus quietly slipped into another room while Nyla went into a ‘My house, my rules’ type rant. 

“Your boyfriend seems to have problems with memory,” Panus quipped.  “You’d think he wouldn’t have forgotten about the rant he got from her earlier so quickly.” 

“I’ve teased him about him having a _selective_ memory a few times,” Mylos responded.  “Kept telling him it would bite him in the ass some day.  Looks like it finally did.” 

“Well, looks like the best we can hope for is that he learns to keep his mouth shut around her.” 

“One can only hope.” 

“So, anything new with military life?” Panus asked. 

“I’m a certified pilot now, father,” Mylos replied with a hint of pride in his voice.  “Only shuttles right now, but I am working on getting qualified for the fighter class as well.  I almost have enough hours before they’ll give me the test for that class.” 

“Ah, Nyla will be happy to hear that you found your niche in the military:  you know how much she worried about you.” 

“Yes, I know.  I am just glad she never attempted to rant at any of the superiors that kept getting on my case about ‘teamwork’.” 

“Oh…she attempted, but fortunately I was able to hold her back…barely.  However, don’t tell her I told you that, else I’ll end up in her firing line next.” 

Mylos blinked at that tidbit in mild shock; then shook his head.  “Heh, I should have known better than to assume she wouldn’t try,” he said.  “Though I do wonder why she went into medical school and not _drill instructor_ academy.” 

“Every time I asked her that very question I’d got slapped...so…ask her yourself at your own peril.” 

“Noted.” 

Arsenus came into the room then, looking a bit charred around the edges and he seemed a bit…shorter?  “So, how’d it go?” Mylos asked. 

Arsenus flashed him a glare.  “Way to support your boyfriend, Mylos, sneaking out like that while I got burned,” Arsenus grumbled. 

“There’s no winning against mother, so supporting you would have been futile,” Mylos pointed out.  “Besides, considering you already had a taste of what she was like mad before we even left the spaceport, you should have known better than to talk back to her.” 

“Humph, whatever,” Arsenus sulked.  “By the way, she wanted to me to inform you two that dinner plans are not ruined:  they apparently had a last minute cancelation and could ‘fit’ me in.  She also said my ‘room’ was ready.” 

“Ah, that’s good news: I was afraid we would have to endure your whining if we had to leave you at  home,” Panus quipped. 

“I am _not_ a whiner,” Arsenus protested, then grumbled. “What is this, ‘pick on Arsenus’ day?” 

“Oh come here,” Mylos pulled him into a hug, in which Arsenus’ mood immediately brightened. “Though to be fair…,” Mylos said softly.  “You brought a lot of this onto yourself…” 

“Mylos…” 

“Hmm?” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Heh, I love you do, Arsenus.” 

\-- 

Dinner went very well: Arsenus behaved himself and Nyla didn’t go into any epic rants at the restaurant. When they got home, they sat in the living room chatting for awhile.  At one point, however, Mylos was asked how he and Arsenus got together.  Arsenus proudly bragged that he just kept bugging him until he won him over, at which Nyla laughed. 

“You do have to be persistent to break through my son’s shell,” she said. 

“Persistent he is…,” Mylos grumbled.  “A persistent ass….” 

“Love you too, Mylos,” Arsenus beamed. 

“Now, Arsenus,” Panus said, getting his attention.  “You mentioned on the drive from the spaceport that your mother died during the Reaper Wars and your father is unknown.” 

“That is correct.”  Mylos noted that Arsenus looked slightly uncomfortable at what was obviously going to be asked next. 

“Did your other relatives raise you?” 

“They…were taking care of me when mother went off to help the fleets,” Arsenus said softly.  “After she died and the fleets left to go to the Sol system, they didn’t want anything to do with the ‘blood of a race traitor’ and dumped me in an orphanage.  I wasn’t the only kid there that was abandoned like that either.  Most of us were kids that had parents in the fleet that left for Sol, about thirty of us in all…various ages: I was one of the oldest.  What was the name of it…Ah…Children of the Lost Fleets.  Crony name, I know.” 

“I’ve heard of them,” Nyla said.  “Started up on Palaven when the Reaper Wars started:  had a ‘branch’ here on Digeris as well.” 

“Wasn’t that one shut down shortly after the end of the war?” Panus asked. 

“Yes,” Nyla confirmed.  “Officially it was for poor conditions and child abuse, but there were rumors of anti-Hierarchy propaganda being spread there as well.” 

“I can confirm that some propaganda was going around,” Arsenus said.  “Though to be fair, there was a lot of hate for the Hierarchy going around in general back then.” 

“Did you ever get adopted, Arsenus?” Panus asked. 

“No,” Arsenus said with a sad shake of his head.  “Too many war orphans to go around and I was considered ‘too old’ to settle in well into a new family.” 

“Varren dung…Mylos settled in fine with how old he was when we got him.” 

“I also didn’t have my memories, remember father?”  Mylos reminded him. 

“True….”  Panus said with a sigh.  “So, Arsenus, I am going to assume from what you told us that you ended up ‘aging out’ of the system?” 

“Correct.  As soon as I turned fifteen I was ‘kicked out’.  With nowhere else to go, I joined the military.  The rest, you could say, is history.” 

“You are a fortunate one then,” Nyla said.  “Many kids that never get adopted do poorly after they age out.  End up in gangs, doing crime and such.” 

“Yes, I guess I am.”  The tone in Arsenus’ voice suggested to Mylos that he wasn’t quite certain of that. 

They chatted a bit more before Panus and Nyla decided to call it for the night, Nyla ‘reminding’ Arsenus that he is to sleep in the guest room, to which Arsenus pouted.  Mylos decided to take a quick shower before heading to bed, half expecting Arsenus to sneak in and join him.  He was slightly surprised that Arsenus in fact did sneak into his room, but didn’t go further than his window, leaning on the sill and looking to be deep in thought. 

Mylos watched him for a moment, wondering what could have gotten the normally chipper Arsenus so solemn.  Then he remembered how he acted when recounting who raised him after his mother died and what Nyla said about the orphanage he was a part of.  What kind of scars was his beloved hiding? 

“What’s wrong?” Mylos finally asked, stepping up beside him. 

Arsenus jumped slightly and then sighed at the question he posed to him.  “Just thinking…about the past,” he responded softly.  “How some things you think you have fully escaped and forgotten only to discover that you never did.” 

“Such as?” 

His lover took a moment to respond, looking like he wasn’t sure what to say, if he should say anything at all.  “I was at the Digeris branch of that orphanage I was sent to,” he finally began.  “Only a couple of weeks, before the government shut it down, but it was long enough for me to see some nasty shit.  Granted, the one on Palaven wasn’t that much better…but at least kids didn’t die there.” 

“Wait…what?”  Mylos’ mandibles twitched in surprise.  “I know mother said they had cases of child abuse, but actual deaths?” 

“I only witnessed one while I was there and the funny thing is…was that the kid that died wasn’t even a part of the orphanage.”  Mylos had a hard time wrapping his head around it, so he motioned for Arsenus to explain.  “It’s been awhile, so I am not completely certain about all the details, but…I believe the kid was being babysat by a staff member while the mother worked.  Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but the head of the whole orphanage chain showed up and threw a fit.  There was a bit of arguing then a loud bang…the bastard had shot the kid dead.  He then forced the staff to…dispose…of the body.” 

It took a moment for Mylos to realize his jaw was hanging open and he closed it with a dry swallow.  “Why….what did he have against the kid?” he asked. 

At that Arsenus shrugged.  “I heard him and a woman arguing a short time later, the kid’s mother I think, but couldn’t make out much other than the guy calling someone a ‘freak’.  I think he was referring to the kid with that, not sure though.  A few days after that, the government officials came by:  after some investigating they shut that branch down.  I was transferred back to the Palaven branch, for the rest of my time.” 

“I’m surprised they didn’t shut that one down too.” 

“Considering the state of affairs shortly after the war ended, Palaven was still trying to figure out who in the Hierarchy was still alive to take control.  Not to mention the Primarch at the time had left for Sol with the fleet, so no one knows what his status is.  It may be our homeworld, Mylos, but Palaven was rife with corruption and crime back then…hell, if not more so now.” 

“Point taken.  Considering Digeris was relatively lightly hit, we were fortunate to have a stable leadership to take care of matters.”  Mylos paused and studied Arsenus’ face carefully.  Arsenus hadn’t really looked at him once throughout the whole exchange, save for a couple of glances. 

“I feel that kid is haunting me, Mylos,” he said suddenly.  “Sometimes I see him in my dreams, looking at me, dead eyes asking me why I didn’t try to save him.  I was only a kid then, dammit…what _could_ I have done?” 

Arsenus had his head in his hands by this point, shaking his head as he whimpered faintly.  This was so unlike the Arsenus he knew and Mylos found it both heart wrenching and disturbing.  With only slight hesitation, he pulled Arsenus into his arms, letting the other turian bury his face in his cowl.  He knew he should say something, but had no idea what to say.  Words of comfort were more of his mother’s specialty, despite her tendency to break into rants.  Hell, even Panus was better at it than him. 

“You’re still damp.”  The tone in Arsenus’ voice was of slight mischief, which was quite a switch from his depressed stupor moments before. 

“I…just got out of the shower….,” Mylos said.  “You didn’t hear the water running when you snuck into my room?” 

Arsenus didn’t respond.  Instead, the other male started nuzzling his neck while his hands started roaming down his still nude torso.  “Mmm, love the smell of that bodywash,” he muttered.  “Makes me horny…..” 

“O-oh y-yeah?  Well…don’t forget what mother said…,” Mylos said, his face getting hot. 

“Please, do you think for a moment she believes we will not break that silly rule?”  Arsenus said huskily, before mandible locking with him:  a turian equivalent of a kiss where one turian slips a mandible between their partner’s and the lower jaw. 

Sometimes he hated that he could be seduced so easily:  between the mandible lock and Arsenus’ roaming hands, Mylos quickly found himself removing his lovers clothing.  He then got lost in the moment, his mind blurring what happened over the next few moments.  When he had clarity again, they were both completely nude and in his bed, cuddling in the aftermath of lovemaking.  “Mother will be pissed if she finds out,” Mylos muttered. 

“We’ll endure her rant together if she does,” Arsenus said, slipping a hand over his.  “Always together, right?” 

“Unless you bring it onto yourself like you did earlier,” Mylos said with a smirk.  “Consider it _tough love_.” 

“Fuck you, Mylos.”  There was no anger in Arsenus’ voice, only exhaustion. 

“Funny you say that…considering you prefer to be on the receiving end.” 

“Of all the moments to develop a smartass streak….” 

“Oh hush up Arsenus, before we wake up my parents.” 

Arsenus opened his mouth to retort, but all that came out was a yawn instead.  With a sigh, Arsenus snuggled up closer to him instead and started to drift off.  Mylos smiled and wrapped his arms around him, making himself comfortable as well.  It wasn’t long before he fell asleep. 

\-- 

The rest of his leave went by quickly, much to his disappointment.  Arsenus did get in Nyla’s rant crossairs a couple more times, but they were minor compared to the first day.  Overall though, both his parents approved of him and that made Mylos happy. 

Happy because he couldn’t imagine life without Arsenus.


	4. Chapter 4

_2199, base on Menae_

 

Mylos hated this assignment, though he couldn’t quite put a talon on why.  Perhaps it was because he was mostly stuck underground, save for when he needed to shuttle personnel and supplies to the dreadnaught that was being retrofitted with new tech at the dock.  Or maybe it was because when he _did_ get to up topside there was nothing to really look at but bland rocks, dust and military structures: not to mention the fact he had to wear an enclosed envirosuit…or E-suit, for short. 

Sure, they had managed to rebuild the mass effect field generators responsible for the breathable atmosphere here, but they’ve been having constant problems with them.  That meant for everyone’s safety, personnel going outside were required to suit up for zero-atmosphere environments when doing topside work.  Thankfully the ones used for the various underground bases worked reliably, though they had regular ‘MEF failure’ drills to practice getting into those damn suits as quickly as possible just in case of an emergency. 

_Or maybe it’s because I can’t stand having to wear those suits when I am waking on solid ground,_ Mylos thought as he undressed after one such drill.  _I’m fine when I am in space and all, but…_ Yeah, that had to be it.  He couldn’t get his mind to get it that just because you’re standing on solid ground doesn’t mean the air around you is _breathable_.  At least that was part if it…. 

The other part was the drastic change in Arsenus soon after they assigned to this base a few months ago.  At first he was all excited as he got the _honor_ of helping to retrofit the dreadnaught _Tantupe_ , which was being fitted with a new type of drive that didn’t rely on mass effect tech to get from one part of the galaxy to another.  Arsenus tried to explain it to him, but all Mylos got out of it was that it had to do with ‘bending space and time’ and even that kind of flew over this head.  In all honesty, it sounded dangerous to him. 

Now that apparent danger seemed to be dawning on Arsenus:  he was getting more and more anxious, worried and overall stressed.  He could see the doubt on his lover’s face whenever he came home after his shift as well.  Mylos suspected the tight schedule they were forced to keep didn’t help matters any, especially since that schedule seemed to be forcing Arsenus to work overtime. 

Mylos could understand that work can make one’s attitude change due to the stress involved, hell, he’s been there himself a couple of times.  However, what was really hurting him right now was that Arsenus, thus far, has brushed off any attempts for Mylos to help him.  Whenever he asked him if he wanted to talk about it, Arsenus would say either that it was ‘classified’ or that he simply couldn’t talk about it.  The closer the retrofit project got to completion, the worse it got.  It was really starting to piss him off.  So Mylos decided that he was going to get Arsenus to talk about it, tonight, no matter what. 

So he waited up, late, until Arsenus came home that night.  Arsenus didn’t look too pleased to see him still awake when he came in.  “Mylos, I’ve asked you not to wait up for me…,” Arsenus said, exhaustion on his voice. 

“There was a MEF drill,” Mylos said, gesturing at the suit, which he had purposely left on the floor. 

Arsenus gave him a look, as he started to undress.  “That was three hours ago, Mylos: I overheard a co-worker mentioning it during my shift.  So what’s the _real_ reason?” 

At this Mylos approached him, a stern look on his face.  “I want to know what is making you so stressed out, Arsenus…and I won’t accept that ‘it’s classified’ shit either.” 

“That does not negate the point that you do not have the clearance,” Arsenus retorted with a faint snarl. 

“That didn’t stop you from trying to explain to me what that prototype drive does.”  Mylos folded his arms as he added.  “I am fairly certain _that_ was classified even if I didn’t understand it.” 

“Yeah and I got my ass burnt for telling you _that_ much!” Arsenus snapped.  “I am not going to make that mistake again.” 

“Look, it’s not like I want the damn schematics or anything: I just want to know what is causing you to be so stressed out all the time.” 

“That much should be obvious, don’t you think?” 

“Some, yes, but get the feeling there’s more to it.  You know how bad it is to assume things and I don’t want to assume anything now.  All I know for certain is that you are not the same person I fell in love with anymore.” 

That stung him and Mylos watched as Arsenus fell completely still and silent.  His lover looked at the ground for a long moment before turning away from him, a look of regret on his face.  “Arsenus,” Mylos pleaded.  “I want to help you get through this, help you return to the person to you were, but I can’t do that if you don’t _let me_.” 

Arsenus stayed silent and Mylos finally threw up his hands in defeat.  “Fine, if you won’t let me help you, then I guess there’s little hope for us.”  He turned around and started for the bed, wondering if he will regret those words, when Arsenus finally spoke.  So softly that Mylos almost missed it. 

“Why a dreadnaught?” 

“Excuse me?” Mylos turned and looked at him, a puzzled look on his face. 

“Why a dreadnaught?” Arsenus said more clearly this time, turning toward him.  “Why not put this prototype into a frigate instead?” 

Mylos had to think this over a moment to get what he was getting at.  “Something to do with the size or power requirements perhaps?” he suggested. 

“Varren dung…since I’m an engineer, I had access to the schematics:  that thing could fit into a frigate class with room and power to spare.  At the very lease for test runs to make sure the thing is actually _reliable_.” 

Now Mylos was getting what Arsenus was worried about.  “You are worried about needless causalities should something go wrong,” he said, to which Arsenus nodded.  “Surely for a test run of the drive they’ll minimize crew to only the essentials….” 

Arsenus was already shaking his head.  “No, the fools in charge want a full roster for the first use of the drive.” 

“What?  That is insane!  I may not be an engineer or scientist, but even I know new equipment should be tested again and again before the first _real_ use.” 

“That’s what I and the others keep telling them, but no…they will not listen to us.  We think it may be because they are _eager_ to try to reconnect to the other Citadel races, or to try to find out the fate of the lost fleets.”  Arsenus turned around and leaned on the dresser.  “Regardless of their reasons, it doesn’t feel right….” 

Mylos put a hand on his shoulder.  “Let me talk to some people, perhaps I can….” 

“You don’t have the connections or the clout to be much good, Mylos,” Arsenus said bitterly.  “If anything, you’ll just get me and the others into trouble, perhaps even removed from our station.”  He turned around and took Mylos hands into his own.  “I’m sorry, Mylos, but this is something you cannot help me with.  Please, just worry about yourself for the time being…I…I will figure something out, I promise.”  Then he looked at him, straight into his eyes.  “In a month’s time, we will know what our future will hold.” 

Mylos really didn’t like the sound of that.  “Just…don’t go and do something stupid, Arsenus…,” he said softly. 

At that, Arsenus chuckled softly and for a brief moment, Mylos saw the Arsenus he once knew.  “You know me, Mylos; I always do stupid things….”

 

\--

 

Over the next three weeks things started to look up.  Arsenus seemed to be not quite so stressed and he was also acting more like his old self, which made Mylos happy.  Mylos was starting hope that their relationship could be salvaged after all and that life will be good again, despite the shitty assignment. 

Then he got an unexpected call from his father. 

“Dad, what’s up?” Mylos asked when he answered.  “You usually don’t call me.” 

_~Mylos…,~_ Panus’ voice croaked and Mylos immediately knew something was wrong and what his father said next confirmed it.  _~Your mother is dead.~_  

Mylos had to sit down at the news, finding his legs suddenly too weak to support him.  He barely noticed Arsenus close by, whom was looking at him with a curious and apprehensive expression.  “What?” Mylos said finally after the initial shock wore off.  “How?”  In his mind he was going over the possibilities.  An accident?  Violent patient?  Undiagnosed illness?  The last one he seriously doubted considering Nyla’s profession, but then again…weren’t medics the worse when it came to getting themselves treated? 

When Panus found his voice again, there was a slight tone of anger in his voice. _~Some bastard hit her with a car as she was leaving work…she didn’t stand a chance!~_  There was crack in his father’s voice as he added.  _~They haven’t found the bastard yet, but they think he must have been drunk or something.  Who the hell would be driving full speed in a parking lot otherwise!?~_  

“Indeed…”  Mylos was having a hard time figuring out what to say.  “I…I hope they catch the bastard that did it.” 

_~Oh I am sure they will…and when they do I am going to request some ‘private time’ with the asshole.~_  

“If they let you that is…and if they do…throw a few punches for me, dad…as I doubt I will be granted time off for this considering….” 

_~What is so damn important that they may not allow you leave for a death in the family?~_  

“You know I can’t tell you, dad….” 

_~Bah…damn classified bullshit.  Ask anyway, as you never know.  Let me know if you get time off.~_  

“I will, dad, promise.” 

_~I…hope to see you soon, son.  It’s already feeling lonely here without her…~_  

“Me too, dad…hang in there.” 

_~I’ll do my best….~_ The line went dead and Mylos put the communicator down with a heavy sigh.  Of all the times, why now? 

“Mylos?” Arsenus voice reminded him that he wasn’t the only one in the room.  Mylos looked up at him whom had a questioning expression. 

“Mother’s dead…,” Mylos said heavily.  “Hit by some ass speeding in the parking lot of her workplace.” 

Arsenus’ face went from questioning to a mix of horror and…regret?  “Oh Mylos...I’m so sorry….”  Arsenus sat on the bed next to him and they embraced, Mylos burying his face in Arsenus’ cowl.  “I’m so sorry….” 

His lover comforted him the rest of the night and Mylos felt so fortunate that he had Arsenus by his side through what he knew would be a difficult period. 

Unfortunately his superiors, while they were sympathetic, told him that they couldn’t afford to let him go home with the dreadnaught’s retrofit so close to completion.  Did they did promise to let him take leave once the ship was ready to go on its first test run with the new drive, with the understanding that it would delay his transition from shuttle pilot to fighter pilot.  Arsenus would later call them a bunch of idiots, but then again, he’d been calling them that a lot lately. 

As the week went on, Arsenus became more and more antsy, though Mylos couldn’t tell if it was due to excitement of the project’s completion, or the worries over said project.  To his credit though, he still tried to be there for Mylos due to his recent loss and Mylos tried to be supportive of Arsenus despite his grief in return.  Then, at the end of the week, some _good_ news. 

“So those idiots finally are letting you go home to pay your last respects to your mother,” Arsenus said with a faint smile after Mylos showed him the paperwork. 

“And I’ll be able to see part of the test run, at least,” Mylos added, noticing that Arsenus seemed to be finally relaxing a bit after a long few months.  “A part of me wishes I could be with you for the whole thing though.” 

At that, Arsenus’ expression soured ever so slightly.  “No, it’s better this way,” he said softly.  “I would never forgive myself if something went wrong and you got caught in the worse of it.” 

“Still have your doubts?” 

“Yeah.” Arsenus scratched the back of his head.  “Which is why I am going to give myself a very early start tomorrow:  give me a chance to check everything over once more.” 

“And how many times have you done that already per chance?”  Mylos asked, folding his arms. 

“Eh…I’ve lost count,” Arsenus said sheepishly. 

“Sounds like someone needs a positive attitude adjustment.” 

“Hard to have a positive attitude with all the fishy shit all over this,” Arsenus muttered. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine.”  Mylos hugged him, not wanting what good spirits there were to be spoiled. 

“Yeah, you are probably right.  I’m…just getting paranoid I guess.  Whatever happens…happens.”  Arsenus shrugged, then after a moment suddenly asked as he pulled away from him slightly.  “How about we celebrate?” 

Mylos tilted his head at that.  “A bit premature to do so isn’t it?” he said.  “The test run hasn’t even happened yet.” 

“I know, but the ship won’t be back before you leave on your shuttle to Digeris….” 

“Ah, I get it:  you don’t want to end up celebrating all by your lonesome.  What, your co-workers won’t be good enough company while I’m gone?” 

Arsenus didn’t answer.  Instead, he mandible locked with him and that lead to a very interesting evening indeed…..

 

\--

 

_That night._

 

Mylos was awakened by the sound of the alarms going off.  “What the hell?” he grumbled.  “A drill at this hour?” 

**//We have a MEF Failure!  All personnel must don their E-suits immediately!  This is not a drill!  I repeat….\\\**  

“Oh hell,” Mylos cursed as he practically dove for his E-suit.  “Arsenus!  Wake up!  It’s not a drill this time!”  When he heard no response, he turned toward the bed with the intention of shaking his lover up, only to see that Arsenus wasn’t even in the room.  Come to think of it, Arsenus’ E-suit wasn’t in its place either. 

As he put on his suit, Mylos looked at the time and saw that it was only 1am.   _I know you said you were going in early, but THIS early?_ he thought.  His mind raced, wondering where Arsenus ran off to.  Did he get called in?  If so, for what?  Did something go wrong? 

Soon after he finished putting on his E-suit, his comm unit chimed for rollcall.  “Corporal Hiroten here and suited,” he responded. 

_~Acknowledged.  Report to the emergency rendezvous point,~_ the officer on the other end said. 

“Acknowledged, sir,” Mylos responded, started to get a sinking feeling.  As he headed for the rendezvous point, his mind started racing once more; this time over what caused the base’s MEF to fail.  He was also still worried about Arsenus. 

The rendezvous point was already filling up with other turians by the time he arrived.  It was hard to tell due to the full helmets of the E-suits, but they looked as confused as he did.  He did try to look for Arsenus, but it was impossible to tell anyone apart in these suits.  Eventually, when it was clear no one else was arriving, he approached one of the officers in charge of the roll call.  “Sir, did Corporal Ataken check in?” he asked. 

“He is one of a dozen or so that hasn’t,” the officer replied.  “We have a few men going through the base door to door now looking for stragglers.”  The officer glanced at him before turning back to his datapad.  “If you have information on where Corporal Ataken may be, that will help in the search.” 

“All I know, sir, is that he wasn’t in our room when the alarms went off,” Mylos said regretfully.  “I can only assume he went to the _Tantupe_ to do those checks he said he was going to do.” 

At that, the officer froze.  “Then pray to whatever gods you worship that he wasn’t on the _Tantupe_ , Hiroten.” 

“Why is that, sir?”  Mylos asked, confused. 

“I cannot say,” the man said, sympathetically.  “The commander will be in soon to brief everyone on the situation.” 

That left him with a very bad feeling.  Sick to his stomach with worry and, indeed, praying that Arsenus was safe, he returned to the rest of the masses to await word with everyone else.  A few moments later it was announced that the MEF generator was back online and that it was safe to take of their helmets, which Mylos did gratefully.  He then looked around for Arsenus once more, hoping against hope that he had come in when he wasn’t looking, but there was still no sign of him.  Then, at last, the base commander arrived. 

“Greetings,” the commander said, looking tired.  “I know you are all wondering what caused this early morning wake up call.  Well, I am afraid it is not due to a simple mechanical failure of the MEF generator.”  He paused for a long time, as if he was still getting over the shock of it himself.  “Information is still coming in, but what I can tell you is that the _Tantupe_ has been destroyed and the resulting shockwave is the cause of the MEF generators going briefly offline.” 

Mylos felt like he had been punched in the gut.  The _Tantupe_ , destroyed?  How did that happen and more importantly, was Arsenus _on_ the ship at the time?  Around him, his fellow turians were reacting with a mix of shock and horror.  Some were calling out asking if it was a terrorist attack or sabotage. 

“It is too early to tell if this was deliberate or accidental,” the commander said.  “And we are still counting how many we have lost in this unfortunate event.  I assure you a thorough investigation will be conducted and any guilty parties will be punished in full.  If anyone has any information on what may have caused this, please come forward:  your information may be invaluable to the investigation.  I encourage everyone to be supportive of each other during this time.  You are dismissed.” 

As the crowd around him started to disperse, Mylos wondered if he should ask them about Arsenus again.  He wouldn’t get the chance to decide however. 

“Corporal Hiroten,” the officer he spoke to earlier said, approaching him.  “We need to talk.” 

Mylos got the sinking feeling that this was going to be a very long night….


	5. Chapter 5

As he approached the officer, he tried to read the man’s expression, but the officer had kept it carefully neutral. “You said earlier that Corporal Ataken was going to the _Tantupe_ to do some ‘checks’, correct?” the officer asked. 

“Yes, sir,” Mylos confirmed.  “But he didn’t specify on _when_ he was going to do so beyond ‘very early’.  I certainly wasn’t expecting it to be _this_ early.” 

“Uh huh…when was the last time you saw him?” 

“When we went to bed about…four hours ago.” After a pause he asked.  “Did you find out what happened to him?” 

“No, however he is the only member of the Engineer Corps that hasn’t been located yet, so it’s not looking good for him.” 

“I…I see….”  Mylos felt sick to his stomach.  “Oh Arsenus…please be safe…I can’t lose you now.” 

“You two were close?” 

“Yes….” 

“My sympathies.  Go try to get some sleep, Corporal, if I find out anything I’ll let you know, though this investigation may take some time.” 

“Thank you…I…I hope we can find him before I have to leave.”  When the officer gave him a questioning look he quickly explained.  “I’m going on leave this afternoon, to Digeris.  My…mother passed earlier this week…her funeral is tomorrow.” 

“My condolences, however, I must warn you Corporal that there’s a chance your leave may be canceled depending on how this investigation goes.” 

“What!?”  Mylos snapped.  “Why?  I haven’t….” 

“As I said, it depends on how this investigation goes.  We are treating this as an accident right now, but if evidence turns up of possible sabotage….” 

“I see….” Mylos’ mind went back to the doubts Arsenus had on the project.  “With Arsenus missing….”  He didn’t want to finish that sentence:  the thought that Arsenus was responsible…. 

“We’ll let you know, Corporal. I’m sure we’ll find him.” 

Mylos nodded his thanks and started to head back to his quarters, his mind reeling.  Things seemed to be pointing at Arsenus being dead and on top of that there was the possibility that he may have had something to do with the _Tantupe’s_ destruction.  Worse, because of his relationship with him, he could be implicated as well if that turned out to be the case. 

 _Stop it,_ Mylos told himself, shaking his head as he reached his quarters.  _Arsenus wouldn’t do such a thing.  Sure, he had this doubts, but he wouldn’t go so far as to blow up what he worked so hard on…would he?_ With an uncertain sigh, he punched in his security code and went in.  Though it wasn’t certain if Arsenus was really dead, the place seemed a lot lonelier already. 

He stripped off the E-suit and went straight to bed, praying that when he woke up after a few hours Arsenus will be there at this side….

 

\--

 

_A few hours later._

 

Once again he was rudely awakened, this time by a loud knock at his door. 

“One moment!” he called out as he rushed to pull on a pair of pants at least.  Looking at the time, he saw that it was 6am: an hour before Arsenus _normally_ went on shift.  He also couldn’t help but notice that Arsenus was still absent.  Hopefully it was Arsenus was the one knocking and that he was just being silly.  If he was, boy was he going to give him a tongue lashing…. 

His hopes were shattered when he opened the door and saw a pair of security officers instead of Arsenus’ grinning face. 

“Mylos Hiroten?” one of the asked. 

“Yes…,” Mylos replied, not getting a good feeling about this.  “C-can I help you?” 

“You need to come with us,” the other said, gruffly. 

“Oh….”  It was likely they had some kind of news on Arsenus, though whom they sent was not a good sign.  “Allow me to get dressed first and….” 

“I am afraid, Hiroten, that you’re not allowed to touch anything else in your quarters for the time being.” 

“Not even a simple shirt?” 

“No, now come on!” at that, the gruff one seized his arm and pulled him roughly out into the hallway. 

“Teso!”  the other officer said.  “He’s not a suspect: there’s no reason to treat him like that.” 

“I certainly hope I’m not,” Mylos growled, pulling his arm out of Teso’s grip.  “I haven’t done anything wrong.”  He then noticed a forensics team standing by: he knew what that meant.  “I…hope you have a warrant….” 

“We do,” Teso said.  “Now come on, we have some questions about your boyfriend.” 

“If it’s about this whereabouts I am as clueless you are,” Mylos said as he walked with them.  “Spirits, I was hoping you could tell me where he went off too.” 

“Oh we know where he is…,” Teso growled. 

“Teso, this is not the place to discuss the case,” the other officer said.  “Save it for the interrogation room.” 

Mylos felt that sick feeling in his stomach again: seemed like his worse fears may be true after all.  Though it took only a few moments, it felt like a very long walk to their destination and all the way, Mylos wondered just what more he could tell them.  _A lot,_ Mylos realized when he remembered what he and Arsenus discussed before.  Now that he thought back upon it, he kept seeing what could be little hints and clues, or was that just his imagination just going wild? 

The interrogation room was standard, a table with two chairs; one on either side.  Mylos was directed to sit in the chair furthest from the door, while the yet unknown officer sat down across from him.  Teso remained standing close by: it was clear he was going to play the ‘bad’ cop in this. 

“Mylos Hiroten, I am Officer Esar and my partner is Officer Teso,” the officer said. “For whom I must apologize for handling you so roughly earlier.”  Teso snorted, but Esar ignored him as he continued.  “We were told earlier that you last saw Corporal Arsenus Ataken at roughly 2200 hours last night, correct?” 

“That is correct,” Mylos replied. 

“And you have no idea when he left your quarters?” 

“No…I just know he wasn’t there when the alarms sounded.” 

“You two are a couple, correct?” Teso said, to which Mylos simply nodded.  “Same bed and everything?”  He nodded again.  “I find it hard to believe he could have left without you knowing.” 

“I am not a light sleeper,” Mylos explained.  “Hell, the alarm barely woke me up.  And what is the point of this line of questioning?  I’ve already answered them before to the best of my ability.” 

“The one you spoke with before were not a part of the official investigation team,” Esar said.  “You could say we wanted to get the information from the source itself to verify.” 

“Uh huh…You mentioned you knew where Arsenus was earlier…?” 

“I’m sorry, but he is dead.” 

“Wha…what?”  In truth, Mylos feared and suspected as much, but he didn’t want to believe it. 

“Damn cowardly traitor blew himself up along with the _Tantupe_ ,” Teso snarled. 

“Teso!  You are jumping to conclusions!” Esar said. 

“Esar, you saw the security footage and heard the testimony of the officer that was cold clocked by the bastard.  It’s pretty damn obvious he’s responsible.” 

“Nonono!” Mylos put his head in his hands.  “It can’t be!  Arsenus wouldn’t do such a thing!  Sure he had his doubts but….” 

“But…what?” Teso was suddenly beside him and in his face.  “What do you know, Mylos?  You best tell us.” 

Mylos was shaking now: shaking out of a mix of grief, disbelief and even a little rage.  It took him a moment to speak again.  “He...he questioned the logic of putting the prototype in a dreadnaught: he claimed a frigate would work just as well.  Not so many people would be at risk should something go wrong.”  Mylos took a long breath to calm his nerves before continuing.  “He also was upset that the prototype wasn’t adequately tested before being put into a frontline ship, not to mention said ship would have had a full complement of crew for the first test run.” 

“And you believed these accusations were true?” Esar asked. 

“I had no reason _not_ to,” Mylos said flatly. 

“Did he have any anti-Hierarchy tendencies?”  Teso asked, having straightened up and folded his arms. 

“Not really, no…,” Mylos replied.  “He…he did question the decisions of the Hierarchy sometimes but then again who hasn’t?  Especially given our most recent war?” 

Teso made a low, threatening growl.  “Watch you what you say you little…” he started to snarl but Esar interrupted. 

“Enough, Teso, he has a point.  However….”  Esar rose to his feet and walked over to him, opposite of Teso.  “It is that very fact that is making this investigation already difficult.  We already know your colony is the ‘home base’ of the _Tyranor_ gang for instance, whom have tried to start a rebellion in recent years.” 

“I had no association with them, I assure you,” Mylos aid.  “My father will vouch for me there.” 

“ _Adopted_ father, you mean,” Esar said.  “We looked through both your files, we know you and Arsenus were orphans.  And we know Arsenus was in an orphanage known for anti-Hierarchy propaganda.” 

“There is little information on you prior to your adoption, Mylos,” Teso continued.  “Rather convenient if you ask me….” 

“I literally have no memory of the time prior to my adoptive father finding me,” Mylos explained. 

“Even more convenient….” 

Were they honestly trying to pin some of the blame for this on him?  It sure sounded like it.  “I had nothing to do with this incident,” Mylos said flatly.  “I was as blindsided by this as everyone else.” 

“You are certain of this?” Teso said, starting to circle him.  “Your records show you seem to have a problem with authority.” 

“I have issues working in a _team_ ,” Mylos corrected with a snarl.  “Don’t know how you managed to twist that into such bullshit.  And if you looked so well into my record you would see that those ‘issues’ stopped after I was transferred to flight school.” 

“Then it seems we have come to dead end,” Esar said.  “Back to square one.” 

“Ugh…how much longer will you hold me here?” 

“For as long as it takes….” Teso responded and he had one of those type of smiles on his face that he didn’t like at all.

 

\--

 

They had him in that room for hours, drilling him for information, asking mostly the same questions over and over again in some shape or form.  He knew what they were doing: they were trying to get him to slip up and as a result, implicate himself in the crime.  Fortunately he was able to remain consistent, or at least he believed so:  that he was going on little sleep and no food right now was making it harder for him to focus as the day wore on.  Esar at least, allowed him to have some water and to use the bathroom. 

It was all wearing him down though.  The stress over the interrogation and his recent losses were wearing away his patience and temper bit by bit.  Not to mention the constant implications that he had something to do with this.  If anything else, that was pissing him off the most.  And Teso…he really disliked Teso. 

“You do know I have a shuttle to catch…right?” Mylos said tiredly at one point.  At the moment it was only Teso in the room:  Esar had stepped out for a few moments for some reason. 

“Oh yes, your ‘leave’,” Teso said callously.  “It’s been canceled.” 

“What!?”  Mylos rose to his feet.  “I have a funeral to attend!  My mother’s!” 

“A convenient reason to leave the area and to disappear,” Teso said casually.  “Considering your likely…involvement…in this case, that is.  Rather stupid of you not to schedule an earlier shuttle, don’t you think?” 

“I…had… _nothing to do with it!_ ”  His temper finally snapping, Mylos slammed both fists down upon the table.  The table crumpled under the force, leaving a bent mess.  It took Mylos a moment to realize that what he did no _normal_ turian should have been able to do.  “What…the…hell?” he breathed in shock.  “How did I…?” 

Teso looked equally shocked, frightened even.  He immediately went to the door and called out.  “We need a Cabal in here!” 

 _Cabal?_   Mylos had to think a moment.  _That’s the name for the squads biotic talented turians go to._   His stressed, food deprived mind eventually put the pieces together.  _I’m a biotic?  How’d that…ugh…_.  A wave of weakness hit him and he barely was able to prevent himself from collapsing. 

He then remembered something else about biotics:  they required a higher food intake in order to use their powers.  _I haven’t eaten anything all day…_. That realization was coupled with a sudden dizzy spell.  Too weak to keep himself upright anymore, he toppled to the floor. 

He blacked out completely shortly after.

 

\--

 

“Ugh,” Mylos moaned as he opened his eyes some unknown time later.  After blinking a few times he was able to tell that he was on a bed in the infirm.  He also had both arms strapped down with thick leather straps.  “Great…still being treated like a criminal…,” he muttered.  

There didn’t seem to be anyone guarding him, so he had half a mind to see if he could free himself and escape this situation.  _No, that would just make my situation worse,_ he told himself.  Mylos certainly didn’t want to give them a _real_ reason to keep him contained. 

He thought back to just before he blacked out: did he really smash a metal table like that?  It seemed more like a dream than reality.  Before he could think on it much more though he heard someone coming, more like two someones…and they were in a bit of a debate. 

“….records about him having biotic abilities,” one said, his voice faintly familiar. 

“Side effect of the _Tantupe_ incident earlier?” another said, sounded female.  “They did detect eezo dust in the area afterward.” 

“He was nowhere near where the dust was detected.” 

“A late bloomer then, perhaps?” 

“Never heard of such a thing.  All biotics are usually detected long before they are old enough to join the military: even I know that.”  Both parties were coming into the room by this point and Mylos immediately recognized Esar, which gave him a bit of both relief and dread.  Dread because he knew he was likely in for more questioning once he had recovered and relief because Esar was the more _reasonable_ of the two interrogators.  The other turian, an older female, he didn’t recognize, but from her uniform he could tell she was with the Cabals:  she likely the one that responded to Teso’s call before he blacked out. 

“Well…I believe we are looking at an exception here,” the female was saying.  “And look, he’s finally awake.” 

“Welcome back,” Esar said.  “You gave us a bit of a scare there.” 

“Pfft…with the way you and your partner were treating me I am surprised you even care,” Mylos said bitterly. 

“We were just doing our jobs, Hiroten.” 

“Yeah…I get that…but how many fucking times did I have to tell you that I had nothing to do with what happened?” 

“We had to be absolutely sure….” 

“Still, it was completely irresponsible of both of you to basically _torture_ him,” the Cabal said.  “Whatever happened to being able to take a turian for his word?”  Mylos was starting to like this turian already. 

“Things are not what they used to be, Sethia,” Esar said.  “We can no longer assume a given turian will not _lie_ anymore.” 

“And that attitude is going to only push more turians into dissenting.”  Without another word, she undid the straps, much to Esar’s protest. 

“What are you doing, Sethia!?  He could….” 

“From what I’ve learned from your ‘interrogation’, this man is no threat.  So I will take the risk.” 

Mylos gratefully rubbed his arms and sat up, only to be hit by a minor dizzy spell.  “Easy now,” Sethia said.  “They are still replacing the vital nutrients you lost when you had your display.  Though depriving you of food did not help you any….”  She shot a glare at Esar. 

“I told you, Sethia, we had no idea he was a biotic!”  Esar countered. 

“Which begs the question…”  Sethia turned back to Mylos.  “Was that truly the first time you used biotics.” 

“As far as I know,” Mylos said honestly. 

“As far as you know?”  Sethia tilted her head at him. 

“According to his records, he was found with amnesia when he was a child,” Esar explained.  “Now that I think of it, it is possible he manifested before memory his loss.” 

“Perhaps it was the reason I was shot back then…,” Mylos said softly, subconsciously rubbing the scar under his fringe. 

“Perhaps.  Regardless, as a confirmed biotic now and you’ll be required to undergo testing for how potent your abilities are,” Sethia said.  “Sadly, you may be too old now to safely have an implant installed…though considering what you did to that table; you may not need one anyway.” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that…,” Mylos muttered.  “I was pretty angry at the time.  Anger tends to amplify things, you know?” 

“True, but the testing will verify your biotic level regardless.” 

“He hasn’t been officially cleared from involvement with the _Tantupe_ incident, Sethia,” Esar reminded her.  “It’s a bit premature to start planning his future as a Cabal at this time.” 

“And I have a feeling he will be cleared soon,” Sethia said.  “So I see no harm in telling him this.” 

“With all due respect, madam…I’d rather remain a pilot,” Mylos grumbled.  “I don’t work well in a team.” 

“Unfortunately that is not for you to decide, Mylos,” Sethia said regrettably.  “You know how biotics are seen in _normal_ squads.” 

Yes, he had heard.  Biotics, though praised for their skill, they are looked upon with suspicion.  Now that it turned out he was a biotic, he realized that he may never become a fighter pilot.  That fact just hit home even harder that his life has been forever changed due to Arsenus’ actions.   _Damn you, Arsenus…_ he thought, clenching his fists.  _Why?  Why did you do this?  How could you do this to me?_ _Damn you!_  

And to think, not even a day ago he would have considered cursing Arsenus’ name to be unthinkable….


	6. Chapter 6

Mylos was released from the infirm a few hours later. Fortunately, he was released back to his quarters, rather than into a jail cell, though he was _advised_ to remain there for his ‘safety’.  Word had apparently gotten out about not only about who was responsible for the _Tantupe’s_ destruction, but that Mylos’ was a biotic.  Even on the short walk back to his quarters, he could feel the eyes of his fellow turians digging into his back.  That was nothing compared to the shock he felt when he opened the door to his quarters. 

The place had been ransacked:  clothing drawers rifled through, pictures out of place, the bed disheveled and the comm console looked like it had been hacked.  Everything that obviously belonged to Arsenus was gone, along with a number of other things that was jointly owned.  In all honesty, Mylos found it hard to care about most of the missing things: he felt more upset over the intrusion into his _own_ privacy. 

On the dresser he saw a picture of him and Arsenus when they had graduated from boot camp.  A little surprised the police didn’t take that to, he picked it up and looked at, feeling rush of different emotions as he did so.  At first he felt the joy he felt when Arsenus was alive, followed by the grief of his death.  Then, anger. 

“You were always getting into trouble…,” Mylos muttered.  “Always bringing things onto yourself, but you never dragged me into it…unless I wanted to.”  He gripped the picture frame tightly.  “So…why now?  _Why now!?_ ”  Mylos threw the picture against the wall, the glass and frame shattering. 

Mylos stared at the resulting mess for a moment before sighing and collapsing on the bed.  He felt no relief from his outburst, only more pain and confusion.  “I loved you…,” he whimpered, burying his head in his pillow.  “I thought you loved me too…why do this to me?  Why?” 

Somehow, despite the pain and grief, he managed to fall asleep.

 

\--

 

The next few days were rather boring.  This was mostly due to Mylos following the advice of his superiors about staying in his room.  In fact, he only left his room to eat and then came straight back:  he didn’t interact with anyone if he could help it.  Not that he wanted to, considering the looks he was still getting.  So far though, no one confronted him or tried to get in his face. 

One thing that annoyed him though, was that communication outside the base was locked down.  That meant he couldn’t contact his father and tell him why he didn’t come home.  He was fairly certain his console was bugged anyway, considering how _certain_ Teso was of his guilt, not that he would have said anything incriminating to begin with. 

He was, indeed, questioned once more as well in fact, though this time the questioning was led by the Cabal that supported him before.  Her full name was Major Sethia Musan and she was very fair with him, though Mylos honestly couldn’t tell her anymore than he had already.  At least the result of this round was him being officially cleared of any wrong doing, which was a big relief. 

Afterward, she had him scanned for how abundant the eezo nodules were in his body and it seemed he had quite a number of them, at least sufficient to likely be useful in combat situations.  Mylos groaned at that news, as to him it just meant that the likelihood of him ever advancing in his piloting career was minimal at best.  Major Sethia told him that she may be able to arrange it so that he can at least continue to fly shuttles, but Mylos found that to be of little comfort.  She did give him _some_ good news at least a short time later:  he was finally being allowed to go home…that day…for a whole month! 

For the first time in days, Mylos felt excited and he immediately went about packing the moment he returned to his quarters. 

“My, that news certainly got a fire going here.” Sethia’s voice said close by, making him jump. 

“Major?” Mylos said, turning to see her standing in the threshold.  “No disrespect ma’am, but ever heard of knocking?” 

“You left your door wide open in your rush,” Sethia pointed out with a smirk.  “I see you never straightened this place up after the investigation team went through it.” 

“I didn’t see the point…,” Mylos grumbled, his mood souring just a bit. 

“In that case, I hope you are able to find all your belongings,” Sethia said.  “As you won’t be coming back here once your leave is over.” 

“Huh? Why?  I thought my biotic training would start when I returned here after my leave was over.” 

“Normally, that would be true, but command felt the animosity toward you would get in the way of your training.” 

“Oh…that…,” Mylos sighed.  “Despite being officially cleared of any wrong doing people still think I may be at fault.  How do we know for sure that I won’t encounter the same issue elsewhere?” 

“Since the incident is still under investigation, information regarding it is on a strict ‘need to know’ basis.  The Academy on Palaven does not need to know, so they won’t, unless you feel the need to tell them yourself.” 

“Palaven…?” Mylos froze in his tracks. 

“You seem surprised.” 

“It’s just…Arsenus…he was born there, but he never told me much about it.  Not that I’d take him for his word to begin with now….” 

“Palaven is a beautiful world, Mylos,” Sethia said.  “Well, was, before the Reapers came and burned most of the planet.  It is slowly becoming beautiful again, however.” 

“I’ve heard it was rife with corruption and crime.” 

“Every world has its problems, some more than others.  Regardless, the Academy you will be going to is secure.” 

“As far as we know,” Mylos pointed out as he did a final check around the room.  “There may be more like Arsenus that may do something random and stupid.” 

Sethia was quiet for a moment.  Before she spoke again, she stepped into the room fully and closed the door.  “I shouldn’t tell you this, but, the evidence we’ve gathered so far is that Arsenus’ act was not random, but planned.” 

Mylos stopped and turned toward her, mild surprise on his face.  “Planned?  You mean he was planning to do this all along?” 

“Perhaps not solely by _him_ ,” Setha explained.  “Shortly after the incident, we got a message from an anonymous party that essentially said that ‘the Hierarchies love for the other races would only doom us, like it nearly did over eleven years ago’.” 

“That’s referring to the majority of our Fleet leaving for Sol during the Reaper War…,” Mylos said, to which Sethia nodded.  “What foolishness…from what I know, we won the Reaper War _because_ we worked together.  All of us…every race.” 

“May turians still have something against other races, Mylos,” Sethia reminded him.  “Especially humans.” 

“Yeah, I know…,” Mylos muttered.  “Some for understandable reasons…other’s…just because they are different from us.  This period of forced isolation is not helping any.” 

“That is why it is so important to reconnect with our allies, to mend the strained relations and to help each other continue to rebuild.” 

“But this group that Arsenus was apparently connected to wants us to remain isolated.” 

“It would seem to be so, but nothing is completely certain right now.  That said, do not let this investigation and the unknowns associated with it stop you from continuing your life, Mylos.  You’ve contributed as much as you could, so now it is time for you to move on.” 

“Hrmm…you’re right…,” Mylos muttered as he picked up the picture frame he had thrown few days before.  “The past is the past, you cannot change it…no matter how much you want to….” 

“Let me know when you are ready to go, Mylos.”  Sethai said as she opened the door.  “I’ll escort you to the shuttlebay.” 

Mylos nodded his thanks as he stared at the picture once more.  With a sigh he started to put it on the dresser, but something shiny on the back caught his eye.  Looking closer, he could see something metallic sticking out from behind the cardboard backing.  Carefully he pulled the backing out to reveal a datadisk: he was fairly certain it wasn’t there when the picture was originally framed. 

“Major,” he called out.  

“Yes, Mylos?” Sethia said, coming back in. 

“I think I can contribute a little more….”  Mylos showed her the picture frame, the disk still inside.  “I just found this.  Arsenus had to be the one to put it there. 

“Well done, Mylos,” Sethia said, taking the frame and disk.  “I don’t know how the team missed this, but if Arsenus is the one that left it, it may contain vital information.  I’ll get this to Officer Esar immediately.  Did you want to know if Arsenus….” 

“No,” Mylos said before she finished.  “I’m washing my hands of him…I want nothing more to do with him.  I am moving on…as you suggested.” 

“As you wish.” 

It was a good thing Mylos kept more than one suitcase around, for it took three of them to pack all of his belongings.  Fortunately, he didn’t have to worry about moving furniture, as those belonged to the base.  Even if they weren’t, he was certain Major Sethia could arrange for their transfer to his new assignment, or put them in storage until his biotic training was finished. 

“Here are your flight arrangements for when it’s time to go to your new assignment and the required paperwork to get past the front desk,” Major Sethia said as she handed him a datapad containing said information as they waited for his shuttle to arrive.  “The intern there is very meticulous about ensuring only authorized individuals come in.” 

“Sounds like you know this intern very well,” Mylos said as he carefully put the datapad into one of his bags. 

“I should: she’s my daughter,” Sethia said with no small amount of pride in her voice. 

“Oh…um…is she a biotic as well?” Mylos asked, feeling awkward. 

“Yes, but her powers are weak,” Sethia said sadly.  “Even with an implant it wouldn’t be suitable for combat.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.  She knows being a biotic isn’t everything and she works very hard regardless.” 

“I see.  Am I…going to end up with an implant myself?” 

“The medics here felt it would be too risky with your previous history of brain trauma,” Sethia explained.  “The medical personnel at the Academy will likely reevaluate you for themselves to be sure.  I must warn you though, that if they decide not to put an implant in, your training will take longer and be harder.” 

“Lovely.  I don’t like it…but I guess all I can do is to do my best at it.” 

“That is all we ask of you, Mylos,” Sethia said.  “Ah, there’s your shuttle.  You take care of yourself, Mylos Hiroten.” 

“I will, Major, and…thank you…for supporting me.” 

“I just did what any honorable turian would do, Mylos.” 

“Ah, so does that make Teso a dishonorable asshole?” Mylos gave her sly smile. 

At that Sethia laughed.  “Goodness no!  Teso is a good man, just…over enthusiastic about his job.  Now go on, before the shuttle leaves without you.” 

“Yes ma’am!”  

Mylos gathered up his bags and boarded the shuttle.  Moments later, the shuttle doors closed, and Mylos felt a wave of sadness.  _The life I knew is officially over,_ he realized.  _From this point on, I’ll likely be stuck in a field unit again._   Mylos sighed mournfully.  _Will I ever pilot even a shuttle again?_

 

\--

 

The trip was uneventful.  Mylos napped most of the time, preferring to sleep rather than to have his mind wander onto things he’d rather not think about.  Of course he couldn’t sleep through the _whole_ journey, so his mind did wander a bit, mostly about how biotic training will be.  Thoughts of Arsenus did creep into his mind a couple of times, mostly on the ‘why’ Arsenus would do such a thing he did.  Mylos, however had resigned himself to likely never finding out the reason.  He was finding it hard to care about him anyway:  Arsenus betrayed him and their people, so why should he? 

When the shuttle arrived at his destination, he opted to take a taxi rather than to call up his dad to pick him up.  He didn’t want to risk distracting Panus from his driving during the inevitable conversation about the incident.  The last thing he needed was for his aging father to have heart attack from the shock…. 

When the taxi pulled up to his father’s house, Mylos immediately noticed that one car was missing.  He prayed his father hadn’t gone out somewhere, leaving him to wait for who knows how long outside.  His fears were quickly quelled when Panus himself stepped out as he unloaded his bags from the taxi.  Panus looked shocked at first, but that was quickly replaced by immense relief. 

“Thank the spirits!” Panus said as he approached him.  “I feared something terrible happened to you….” 

“Something _has_ happened, dad,” Mylos said as they embraced briefly.  “Something…big.” 

“Must be big…,” Panus said as he looked at his bags.  “Three bags?  That’s so unlike you.  You’re not taking lessons from Arsenus are you?”  Mylos winced at that name, which Panus caught.  “What happened son?” 

“I’ll explain when we get inside…,” Mylos sighed as he paid the taxi driver and started to carry his things toward the house.  “What happened to the other car?”  he asked. 

“I gave it to one of your mother’s co-workers,” Panus explained as they walked toward the house.  “Whom needed it far more then I will now.”  There was a long pause before  Panus added.  “Nyla’s funeral was beautiful…Many of her co-workers where there, along with some members of her family.  I…I wish you could have been there, son.” 

“So do I, father, so do I,” Mylos said sadly.  

When they entered the house, Mylos could immediately tell the difference.  The house, while still relatively clean, was no longer _immaculate_.  He could also smell the distinct smell of takeout food.  “Ordering out a lot, dad,” he asked. 

“Yeah…,” Panus said sheepishly.  “I know how to cook…but…just….”  There was a shuttering sigh, and then he finally added.  “I miss her…Mylos.  The house is just too _peaceful_ without her.” 

“I’m already getting what you mean,” Mylos conceded as he put his bags in his room.  “Did they catch the bastard that did it?” 

“No,” Panus growled.  “The trail had gone dead cold, they said.  Hard to believe such a reckless turian could disappear into thin air like that.” 

“Maybe he or she took his own life after they realized what they had done?”  Mylos offered. 

“There have been no reports of suicide since then, so I doubt it.  Though if I was the bastard, I would try to stay alive as long as possible…as I _know_ Nyla’s ghost would be on him the moment he passes.” 

“I have to wonder if she’s giving Arsenus the tongue lashing of the afterlife….,” Mylos muttered under this breath. 

“Huh?  What did you say, son?” 

Mylos sighed and went to the living room and sat down.  He knew he should tell him, but he wanted to know what his father knew first so he didn’t end up repeating what he already knew.  “Have you heard about anything happening on Menae?” he asked. 

“I heard there was an accident,” Panus said as he sat down as well.  “Several hands lost.  No details given, no matter how much I tried to pry those two officials that stopped by a few of days ago.” 

“Officials?” 

“Yeah.  At first I feared they were going to inform me that you were among the dead, but no, they told me you were alive and well.  However, they also told me that you would be unable to contact me for some time due to the investigation into the accident.”  After a brief pause he continued.  “As a former general, I knew how to read between the lines, as it where…I knew, by what they said and how they said it, that somehow you were involved in some way.” 

“I wasn’t, not directly.  Arsenus, however….” Mylos sighed heavily before continuing.  “He’s dead, father.  Blew himself up along with the _Tantupe_ in what appears to be a deliberate act.” 

“What!?”  Panus straightened up in shock.  “You are certain of this?” 

“Every bit of evidence they uncovered so far points to it,” Mylos said.  “Worse, that asshole nearly got me put in jail over it, due to my relationship with him.” 

“Spirits…He didn’t seem like the kind of man to do such a thing.” 

“He blindsided everyone, father, including me.” 

“Well, I certainly hope the investigation team wasn’t too harsh on you.” 

“Initially…they weren’t that kind toward me, one in particular liked to play the ‘bad cop’ too much.  That is…until I smashed a table in rage…a _metal_ one that is.”  Mylos smiled briefly at the memory of the look on Teso’s face. 

“Wait…what?” Panus looked understandably confused. 

“Apparently I am a biotic, father,” Mylos explained.  “The stress of the interrogation caused it to manifest briefly.” 

“A biotic?  Yet…you should no signs of it while you were a kid, Mylos.” 

“Yeah, I know.  My ‘awakening’ surprised everyone.  Considering how some people feel toward biotics, I would not be surprised if I did manifest earlier, only to get shot for it.”  He pointed at where his scar is. 

“Yes…that would make sense,” Panus agreed.  “As sad as it is, that would also explain why no one came to claim you after I found you: you were essentially disowned.” 

“It’s just speculation though,” Mylos cautioned.  “A plausible one, but speculation none the less.” 

“So, let me guess.  That you are a biotic is the reason why you have more than one bag:  you’re being transferred to a Cabal training camp.” 

“That is correct,” Mylos said with a faint chuckle.  “I am to report to the Academy on Palaven in a month.” 

“A month?  That’s a long wait. Why so long?” 

At that Mylos shrugged, as he actually never considered asking that question: he had just been glad he was going home.  “My best guess is that Major Sethia pulled some strings to ‘compensate’ for the rough treatment I was under.” 

“I certainly appreciate it:  after what you went through, you deserve the time off.” 

“Yeah….” 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry.” 

“Come to think of it, so am I.  What’s for dinner?” 

“Eh, I was going to just bring up a random take out menu and point at something with my eyes closed.”  When he saw Mylos’ blank look, he added.  “What?  I’m not _picky_!” 

At that, Mylos just laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Somewhere on Digeris_

 

“How could this have happened!?”  

His second-in-command, Besyr, only cringed in response, not having an answer.  In response to his silence, he flipped over a table in rage.  Besyr understandably stepped back a few paces, hoping he wouldn’t target him next. 

“How!?” he asked again, this time not to anyone in particular.  “First that fool acted hours too soon and now this!  Years of careful planning, down the drain!” 

“With all due respect, boss:  not _all_ of our sleepers have been compromised,” Besyr said.  “We still have the majority of our informants too…like the one in the….” 

“Silence!” he snapped.  “Informants are useless if we don’t have infiltrators to _act_ upon that information!  As for the sleepers that remain: none of them are in areas that are of real use to us.”  He moved to throw a chair next, Besyr already starting to duck, but changed his mind and sat down in it to think instead.  

 _In all fairness,_ he told himself.  _It was risky to use that kid in the first place.  He wasn’t in the program, so the chance of a screw up was greater.  I didn’t want to pass up that opportunity, however…and he was the only one that could have done it.  Dammit, threatening his lover was likely a mis…._   He eyes widened when it hit him.  “That little bastard….,” he growled.  “He did it on purpose!” 

“Sir?” 

“Who he had contact with years ago…the timing…yes…it makes sense…,” he continued to mutter, which only increased his minion’s confusion.  “That kid was smarter than I thought….” 

“I still don’t follow…sir….” 

“Arsenus,” he finally clarified.  “He figured things out and found a way to betray us.  He had to be the one that slipped the info about the sleepers to the Hierarchy.” 

“You are certain of this, sir?  There were others in our program that seemed similarly dubious….” 

“But Arsenus wasn’t _in_ the program,” he retorted.  “And had something he wanted to protect.” He paused in reflection for a moment.  “Yes…that had to be the other reason he did this.  To try to protect his precious boyfriend from me.“  He chuckled deeply.  “You thought by removing yourself from the equation he would be safe from me, didn’t you?  Well I will prove you wrong.  Besyr.” 

“Yes sir?” 

“Arsenus’ lover, do you still have tabs on his location?” 

“Not at present, sir,” Besyr said, shifting his feet nervously.  “Communications with our agents on Menae is still next to impossible due to the lock down.”  When he growled in frustration at that, Besyr quickly added.  “If I am guessing your intent correctly, sir, should I arrange for an ‘accident’ for the man’s father?  Surely that would have him running back to Digeris….” 

“He didn’t when we did the same for his mother,” he said bitterly.  “So don’t waste your time. And it’s too much to hope for that he’ll be implemented in Arsenus’ crime.”  He sighed and thought a moment.  “Tell the informants you can contact that they are to keep a watch out for him.” 

“And when they find him?” 

“To keep me informed on his activities,” he said.  “When the time is right, we’ll strike….”

 

\--

 

_Viane, Digeris, a week later._

 

“That’s the last of it,” Mylos said after putting the last box in the vehicle.  He turned to tell his father that it was time to go, but the words died before he could speak it when he saw him. 

Panus was standing in the walkway, leaning heavily on his cane, staring at the house he had lived in for so long.  It appeared that the realization that he was leaving it for good finally hit him.  “Father,” Mylos said softly, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

“I know,” Panus replied quietly, looking at the ground.  “It-it’s for the best:  the place is too big for one man…especially someone with a bad knee.  Sh-she wouldn’t want me to linger here and let the place fall apart because I couldn’t do all the housework…spirits…Mylos…why her?  She had a lot of life left in her, a lot to left to give to society.  Me...a retired old man with a bad knee has a hard time contributing anything….” 

“Dad, don’t talk like that,” Mylos said.  “Mother would bean you for what you just said.” 

“Heh.”  Panus laughed weakly, a small smile on his face.  “Yeah she would.  She would say I had contributed more than enough during my life, especially during the war.  Th-that I more than deserved a chance to just lay back and live off my retirement check.  It-it’s still hard though…all the memories….” 

“Come on father…,” Mylos said, gently leading him away.  “The longer you stand here, the harder it will be….” 

He felt Panus resist at first, but then with a heavy sigh and a sagging of his shoulders, he started to walk a bit faster.   Mylos caught him stealing a couple of looks back at the old house as they got into the vehicle.  In truth, Mylos looked back himself, remembering the only home he could remember growing up. 

It was yet another part of his life that he had to leave behind.

 

\--

 

_Three weeks later_

 

At first it didn’t look like Panus would settle in well into an apartment:  a three room apartment was a big change from a seven room house.  Understandably much of his belongings had to be either sold, donated or put into storage, though Panus, initially at least, had trouble remembering that he no longer had certain things.  Fortunately, by the time Mylos’ leave came to an end Panus was starting to adjust to his new life, though Mylos had doubts about his own changes. 

“You have everything, son?”  Panus asked as Mylos finished packing.  “I wouldn’t be surprised if a couple of your things got lost during the move….” 

“I believe so…,” Mylos said as he did another look around to be sure.  “I’d still rather not go through with this.” 

“You know the policy when it comes to biotics, Mylos,” Panus reminded him. 

“Yeah, I know.  That doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  After a moment he added.  “I am not even sure I’ll be able to use biotics with any reliability, considering how old I am.” 

“You are only nineteen,” Panus pointed out.  “There are skilled biotics that started later in life out there.” 

“Yeah, well I am still hoping this whole biotic thing was just a fluke…that stuff is not always permanent you know.” 

“Ah…still upset this is going to seriously cut into your pilot training.” 

“If I am even allowed to pilot _anything_ again,” Mylos said bitterly.  “Never heard of any combat capable biotics being pilots: they are all stuck in squads.” 

“I’m sure you will find your niche, Mylos,” Panus said.  “Just like before.  Keep a positive attitude.  Ah…your taxi is here.” 

“Lovely…well, best this over with….” Mylos hafted the two bags he was taking and started for the door. 

“Remember son, think positive!” 

“Alright: I am _positive_ this is going to make my life miserable.” 

“That’s not what I meant!” 

“I know.”  Mylos gave him a weak smile. 

Panus sighed and shook his head.  “Just…take care of yourself, alright?  And be careful.” 

“I will, dad…I will.”

 

\--

 

_Cipritine, Palaven_

 

Palaven was not Digeris. 

That was the first thing that sprang to Mylos’ head when he landed here.  He could see flying in that the planet was still rebuilding after the Reaper War, Palaven having been one of the hardest hit of the turian worlds.  It was also hotter, which Mylos felt the moment he stepped off the shuttle: that in on itself was going to take some getting used to. 

A part of him wondered just how much of Academy was destroyed during the war.  When he arrived there, he could see that much of it looked new, which answered his question.  It also looked too big to be solely for biotic training, though, from what he could remember, the Academy on Digeris didn’t have a biotic training section at all.  _They probably have them all come here,_ Mylos thought as he entered the lobby. 

 _Well…I guess they are only worried about the essentials right now, rather than aesthetics,_ Mylos thought when he noticed how bare and plain the lobby looked.  Ahead of him was the front desk, where he saw two turians, both were dressed in Academy uniforms.  One, a slightly younger male, was leaning on the desk looking like he was trying to impress the other, a female clerk, whom looked bored and borderline annoyed. 

“Come on, Lusca,” the man was saying.  “You don’t care I saw a _silvus_ in the training field today?  You know how rare it is to see one of them after the war….” 

“One,” the woman, Lusca, said.  “You were not supposed to be out in the fields today, so you are either making this up or you broke protocol.  Two, aren’t you are supposed to be in class right now, Faesus?” 

“Pfft…class…,” Faesus moaned.  “All the instructor is doing is reviewing first stage biotic techniques again.  I am sooo beyond that.” 

“That is no excuse Faesus!  You are lucky the Headmaster is on vacation right now or else he’d have your hide!” 

“Oh, you need to lighten up, Lusca…I can help with that with a nice romantic dinner tonight….” 

“That’s the fifth time this week you said that and my answer is the same:  not interested.”  At last Lusca noticed Mylos was there.  “Oh! So sorry, sir, I was distracted.” 

“It’s alright,” Mylos replied.  “You had your hands full with someone who was obviously only thinking with his crotch.” 

“Hey!” Faesus snapped, insulted.  “Who do you think you are?  Don’t you realize you are talking to one of the top biotics in my class?” 

“Like I give a shit,” Mylos growled.  “As for who I am:  Corporal Mylos Hiroten.” 

“Co-corporal?” Faesus said, shocked.  “Going by your luggage, this is your first day here: how the hell can you be a corporal.” 

“For the top biotic in your class, you sure can be an idiot, Faesus,” Lusca said.  “He’s obviously older than you, so he’s had some kind of training and worked out in the field before.” 

“Then what is he here for?  Refresher training?” Faesus sneered. 

“Biotic training,” Mylos responded with a sigh as he handed Lusca the datapad Major Sethia gave him a month ago. 

“Biotic huh?”  Faesus walked around him, looking him over.  “I don’t see any surgical scars…that means no implant.  Pfft, you’re not going to be able to do much.” 

“Major Sethia said I might not ‘need’ an implant,” Mylos growled lowly, already not liking this guy. 

“You knew my mother?” Lusca said, straightening up from looking over the datapad contents. 

“Briefly,” he said.  “She’s the one that discovered me, basically.”  He really didn’t want to go into detail, not with an arrogant ass like Faesus within earshot. 

“Yes, yes, I see her signature here now,” Lusca said.  “It is odd that you manifested so late…” 

“I have a theory on that, but I’d rather not get into it right now.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Aw, I wanna know,” Faesus said in an annoying tone. 

“You’re not worthy of knowing,” Mylos said, to which Faesus snorted a ‘whatever’. 

“Well, your paperwork is in order,” Lusca said, grabbing a couple of things before rising from her set.  “And your room is already prepared.  Come, I’ll take you to your room then give you a tour.” 

“Leaving me already, Lusca?”  Faesus called out as Mylos started following her. 

“Unlike _some_ people, I actually do what I am supposed to do.” 

“Ouch…,”  Mylos muttered. 

“Fine! Be like that!” Faesus snapped before disappearing down a different hallway. 

“Ignore him, he’s just trying to get attention,” Lusca said once Faesus was out of earshot. 

“I take it he does this often?” Mylos asked. 

“Too often.  I don’t know how he manages to avoid getting into trouble.  The man is obsessed with me.” 

“I can kind of see why…You’re not bad looking.” 

Lusca giggled faintly.  “You’re not hard on the eyes either, Mylos.”  It was his turn to blush now. “But I supposed you already have someone.” 

Mylos looked at the ground. “No, not anymore,” he muttered. 

“Oh…what happened?” 

“I’d…rather not talk about it.”  Even though it’s been over a month, he still felt conflicting emotions about Arsenus. 

“I see…well I won’t pry.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Usually I’m not supposed to leave the front desk,” Lusca said after a moment.  “But Headmaster Legrus is currently out on extended vacation due to medical issues, so I am stuck doing some of his duties.” 

“There’s no assistant Headmaster?”  Mylos asked. 

“He didn’t see the need for one, but that may change due to his current health issues.  I don’t mind though:  gets me away from the front desk once in a while.” 

“And away from Faesus?” 

Lusca moaned at that.  “Yeah…him too.” 

“You’d think he’d get the hint if you’d been turning him down every time.” 

“He may be a turian, but I swear he has the thick skull of a Krogan.  Though that’s probably not a good analogy…as Krogan were actually _intelligent._ ” 

“Ouch!  Does he even know what a Krogan is for that matter?”  Mylos asked.  “Considering that no one has seen one since the war ended.” 

“Probably not,” Lusca said with a laugh.  “He likes to sleep in history class, according to the discipline reports from the instructors.” 

“Oh so you handle those too?  Hmm…best I keep my nose clean.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Lusca said with a smile.  “You are already seem a lot more _disciplined_ than some of the students here.” 

“Well I have been in the military for a few years already.” 

“Which means you are already ahead of the others in one area at least.  Ah, here we are.”  Lusca stopped by a door and, after sliding a card key in a slot on the side, opened it. 

The room was smaller than the one he had in the base on Menae, and with a bunk bed rather than a double.  He also noticed the top bunk wasn’t prepared like the bottom one.  “Will I have a roommate at some point?” he asked as he put his bags on the bottom bunk. 

“I don’t foresee it for some time,” Lusca replied.  “We are only just starting to get more students in the biotic section after the war.” 

“Ah, so this place does train more than biotics.” 

“Before the Reaper War, this place taught courses in a large number of areas, from engineering, to medical and of course, biotics.  We only reopened a couple of years ago after the place was nearly completely leveled….” 

“I could tell,” Mylos said.  “Same with the rest of the planet I imagine…my colony was lucky….” 

“Digeris, if I read your orders correctly?” 

“Aye.” 

“Yes, very lucky.  I’m surprised you don’t have their colony markings, actually.” 

“I’m adopted so…never really felt _right_ to use the Digeris colony markings.” 

“You don’t know where your biological parents are from?” 

“I don’t even have a clue who they are,” Mylos admitted.  “Memory loss, shortly after the war ended.” 

“Oh! I had no idea…I’m sorry.” 

Mylos shook his head.  “Don’t be.  It’s something I accepted long ago.  Can’t change the past, after all.” 

Lusca simply nodded.  After an awkward moment of silence she said.  “If you are ready, I’ll give you a quick tour before I take you to Requisitions for your uniform. Oh and here is your card key to the room.” 

“Thanks,” Mylos said taking the card.  He looked at it for a moment before putting in a pocket as he followed her out.  “No code to put in? I noticed the keypad….” 

“There’s a glitch in the door lock system that the IT guys haven’t been able to fix yet:  the pads recognize the codes embedded on the cards themselves, but not the verification code we assign to each student: kept insisting on recognizing only one code, which happens to belong to the Master key.  So, until it is fixed, you just need the card to get into your room.” 

“Technology has certainly been more of a pain since the Reaper War hasn’t it?” 

“Indeed,” Lusca agreed.  “Mother told me everything was much more…cooperative…before the Reaper War.  We’re slowly getting things back the way they were though.  Those darn mass relays are the biggest headache, however.  You’d think they would try to find an alternative to them by now.” 

“You never know…they may be already working on just that,” Mylos said carefully.  “Probably not saying anything about it for security reasons.”  

“You may be right.” 

 _Though, Arsenus’ act probably set them back months, if not years._ Mylos thought. _From what I know, the Tantupe had the only functioning prototype of that warp drive…and that went up in a ball of fire._  

“So, what did you do before you were transferred here?” Lusca asked, breaking his train of thought. 

“Huh?  Oh, I was a shuttle pilot, nothing very exciting,” he said.  “I was hoping to ‘upgrade’ to a fighter class…but….” 

“Awakening as a biotic changed that,” Lusca finished for him.  “I understand.  How did your biotics manifest?” 

“I…uh….”  Mylos really didn’t want to go into details.  “Well, recently I got so pissed off that crushed a metal table with my bare hands.  Not one made of weak materials either.  Haven’t been able to replicate that yet though.”  _Not that I’ve actually ‘tried’ to…._  

“Strange things can happen when we are angry,” Lusca said.  “I’m sure the instructors here can help you tap into it again…and this time without being angry.” 

“I’d would have rather forgot about it and stayed a pilot,” Mylos muttered.  “Your mother thought otherwise, however.” 

“Some things we don’t have a choice in.” 

“Yeah…tell me about it.”

 

\--

 

Lusca showed him just the main areas to help him get oriented:  places like the mess hall, rec room and library.  She was taking him to Requisitions next when they met up with one of the staff.  

“Ah Lieutenant Fathen, how are you today?”  Lusca asked. 

“I am doing well, Lusca.  Is this our new arrival?” the Lieutenant asked. 

“Yes, this is Corporal Mylos Hiroten, he just arrived today,” Lusca said as she introduced him.  “Mylos, this is Lieutenant Aertus Fathen, he’s one of the officers in charge of our regular field exercises.” 

“A pleasure to meet you, sir,” Mylos said. 

“What are you here for, Corporal?”  Aertus asked. 

“Biotic training.” 

“Ah, well, it will be nice to have a student that has had _some_ field experience to counter all the green fringes.” 

“I don’t know how much help I’ll be, sir:  I was a pilot before coming here…and I was never comfortable in a squad.” 

“That is something you’ll have to get over,” Aertus said, folding his arms.  “As a biotic you’ll be expected to work in a team on a regular basis.” 

“A fact I’ve been constantly reminded of as of late,” Mylos muttered. 

“Oh goodness!” Lusca suddenly said.  “I completely forgot about this medical appointment!  I’m so sorry, Mylos, I need to go.  Here’s a map of the facility and your class schedule.  See you around!” 

Mylos watched her run off, a dumbfounded look on his face.  Beside him, Aertus chuckled.  “She must like you,” he said. 

“Huh?”  Mylos looked back at him, not quite understanding how that applied here. 

“Only time she gets ‘forgetful’ like that is when she meets a handsome lad for the first time.” 

“Oh….”  Mylos felt a slight blush rise to his face. 

“Don’t get your hopes up for her, Mylos,” Aertus said suddenly, looking quite serious.  “She seems to have a short attention span when it comes to guys:  she’s broken a lot of young buck’s hearts since she started working here.” 

“Is that why I saw Faesus…?” 

“Him?  She was never interested in him in the first place,” Aertus said flatly.  “That doesn’t stop him from trying though.” 

“Obviously.” 

“How if I am guessing right, she was taking you to Requisitions next, correct?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Well you’re almost there:  just continue down this hallway and take the first left.  You can’t miss it.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“See you soon, Mylos.” 

Mylos made it to Requisitions on his own shortly after, thanks to Aertus’ directions and the map Lusca gave him.  There he was fitted with a uniform and give three more sets of said uniform.  On the way back to his room, he looked over his class schedule.  _I start tomorrow with a medical evaluation…lovely, more tests,_ he thought with a frown.  _Hopefully they won’t decide to put an implant in me.  I’d rather not have to deal with hardware in my skull._ He knew though, that like everything else as of late, he’d likely not have a choice in the matter.


	8. Chapter 8

_Next day_

 

Mylos nearly bumped his head on the bunk above him when he was awakened by the ‘wake-up’ call sounding over the intercom system.  _Spirits, I had forgotten Academy’s do that,_ he thought with a grumble as he got up and started his morning routine, albeit a bit earlier than what he was used to these days.  After that he headed for the mess hall, which was already filling up.  Shortly after he got his food and sat down, he saw a familiar face. 

“Visal?” Mylos said when he saw the familiar turian pass by.  Visal was someone that he was somewhat aquatinted with back in flight school.  He knew he was having trouble passing his flight test, so Mylos was a bit curious as to why he was here, if it was him that is. 

The turian stopped and stared at him a moment before he recognized him. “Mylos!” Visal said as he joined him at the table.  “What are you doing here?  I thought you had an assignment on Menae?” 

“I did…,” Mylos grumbled.  “Things…happened, among which was me finding out I was a biotic, so they sent me here for training.” 

“Ouch…,” Visal said with a wince.  “You took to flying like a fish to water, Mylos.  Must have been a real blow to find out you won’t be doing that anymore.” 

“Yeah…,” Mylos sigh.  “So how about you?  Ever pass your qualification test?” 

At that Visal laughed.  “Yeah, I did.  Turned out the instructor that was doing the test had a grudge against my family, so was deliberately sabotaging my test in the simulator.” 

“Wow, how did you find that out?” 

“Bastard started bragging about how I’d never make it ‘so long as I’m here’.  Naturally I reported him: luckily they believed me and had another instructor watch him while I was testing.  Caught him in the act of changing the simulator to an advanced, ‘unwinnable’ scenario.  He was ‘reassigned’ to a desk job and I passed the next time I was tested.  So now I am here, shuttling students around the city as needed.” 

“Lucky bastard.” 

“Am I?”  Visal tilted his head.  “You had the more ‘exciting’ assignment, being on Menae and all. Me, transporting obnoxious students around is fringe pulling…sometimes literally when it came to the younger ones.” 

“My assignment wasn’t really ‘exciting’,” Mylos retorted.  “I mostly moved supplies around.  Sometimes personnel, but mostly supplies.” 

“But that’s what you preferred, wasn’t it?  Seeing you didn’t like dealing with people.” 

“Working as a _team_ ,” Mylos corrected.  “Moving people around isn’t nearly as uncomfortable for me.” 

“You are still more anti-social then most.  Which made it surprising when you and Arsenus hooked up.  Speaking of which:  how is Arsenus doing?  I imagine he’s taking the separation hard.” 

“He’s dead,” Mylos said with a low growl.  “And I’d rather you not mention his name around me.” 

Visal looked shocked at this news.  “What happened, Mylos?  You two were tight….” 

“Even if I was _allowed_ to, I would rather not talk about it.” 

“Oh…part of that ‘things happened’ bit you said earlier I take it.”  Mylos nodded.  “Right, well moving on….” 

They talked a bit more as they ate, before they had to go their separate ways.  Mylos went straight to his medical appointment afterward, wanting to get that out of the way.  They did a standard physical first, which of course he passed with flying colors.  Then came the biotic related tests:  some of he had before back on Menae, but they did other ones as well.  The results were not in his favor. 

“Well Hiroten, looks like you are still a candidate for an implant, despite your age and history,” the doctor said. 

“What?  I was told by the medics on Menae that they didn’t want to take the risk,” Mylos said, dismayed. 

“They didn’t have access to the tests  and equipment we have here,” the doctor explained.  “Your implant will have to be customized, software wise, to account for the trauma you suffered earlier in life.  For that reason you won’t be scheduled for surgery until next week.” 

 _Great, just fucking great,_ Mylos thought as he said.  “If it’s a custom, won’t that potentially cause more problems?” 

“Biotic implants are very safe these days, Hiroten,” the doctor reassured him.  “And it’s standard procedure to have you go through calibration once you’ve recovered from surgery, to ensure everything is in sync.” 

“Lovely.” 

“Aren’t you curious about how strong your abilities may be afterward?” 

“I didn’t want this in the first place,” Mylos growled. 

“Eh, you’re not the first to say that…nor will you be the last.” 

The doctor gave him a notice to give to his teachers on their findings and sent him on his way.  After checking his schedule, he found that he didn’t have an actual _class_ until after lunch period.  The problem was that it would be an hour or so before the mess hall opened for lunch, which left him wondering what to do until then.  He didn’t want to sit in his room, and yet wandering the halls opened him up to likely being questioned by every staff member on the grounds that saw him. 

Then he recalled a small sitting area outside the mess hall.  If he waited there, it should minimize questions since it _should_ be obvious what he was waiting for.  Seeing it as his best option, he made his way there and sat down on a bench.  Mylos quickly realized a problem with this plan, however, when he noticed he could see the air traffic from this spot.  Seeing made him start to long to fly and wonder if he would ever fly anything again besides a standard car. 

“What are you doing here, Mylos?” Mylos jumped at the voice, but was thankful for the distraction.  Looking in the owner’s direction, he saw Lusca standing on the foot path leading to the mess hall.  “Didn’t you have a medical appointment to be at?” 

“It finished early,” Mylos replied.  “And I didn’t want to just sit in my room bored.” 

“So, instead you came here to sit and be bored instead,” Lusca said with a sly smile. 

“Well…uh….there’s a better view here.”  Mylos rubbed his head sheepishly.  “Though some of that view just rubs in my face what I may never have again….” 

“Oh, the piloting thing.”  Lusca sat down next to him. 

“Yeah,” Mylos said with a sigh.  “It seems a bit hypocritical, you know?” 

“How do you mean?” 

“Well, our society makes a big deal about people being able to do what they want, so long as they fulfill their time serving the government.  That there is no shame in being reassigned to a position that is more suited to your personality and skill set.  Yet…everything I am hearing so far is that once you ‘awaken’ as a biotic that all goes out the window and into a black hole.  You’re forced into one role and your only chance of it changing is if your biotic power level is too low to be combat worthy.” 

Lusca was quiet for a moment before responding.  “I take it your test results were not in your favor,” she said. 

“No shit,” Mylos grumbled darkly.  “They even decided to put an implant in me, a fancy _custom_ one designed to compensate for the previous brain trauma.  So I am going to be stuck in a soldier’s role.” 

“Why is being a soldier so bad for you?” 

“Because I already know I am poor foot soldier…couldn’t stand having a squad around me at all times and kept wandering away to get some space, but I wasn’t exactly a good scout either.  My ‘antics’ eventually had my superiors sent me off to be ‘reassessed’.”  He looked at the distant sky traffic for a moment before continuing.  “It was during the trip to the reassessment center I discovered my calling…my niche.” 

“I am going to assume that trip wasn’t normal,” Lusca said. 

“You’re correct: the transport I was on had engine trouble and was forced to land in a bad neighborhood.  I was the only cadet being transported at the time, so it was just me and the pilot.  No one attacked us while the pilot checked the engine, but I could see people eyeing us as I stood guard.  They decided to attack almost right after the pilot got the engine going again.” 

“The pilot was killed?” 

“No, but his injuries made it next to impossible to fly the transport himself. However, it was also too dangerous to hang around and wait for rescue with just the two of us:  considering the area, we would have been both dead by the time help arrived.  So…I had to fly us out of there.” 

“Had a crash course eh?” 

“Crash course is right.  It wasn’t as simple as flying from point A to point B either:  those bastards decided to chase us on skiffs.” 

“Goodness.” 

“The transport had no weapons, despite being a military version, and an engine that may go out again at any time.  The only thing we had going for us was my reflexes and the armor plating on the transport itself.  So while the pilot tried to get help on the radio, I had to do some fancy flying.  Flying no one of my skill level at the time should have attempted.  Ever see the human movie series called _Star Wars_?” 

“I’ve heard of it, but never saw it for myself.” 

“Well, in one of them there’s a scene in it where a ship was trying to escape by flying through an unrealistically dense asteroid field, and I mean dense as it the asteroids are only meters from each other, while being chased by a bunch of fighters.  That’s what it felt like to me, only with more ramming rather than making the bastards run into buildings.  Come to think of it, maybe that situation was more akin to another movie in the series involving speeders…or was it with the pod-racers?” 

“Regardless, you obviously survived the encounter.” 

“Yeah...a couple of gunships finally got to us and ‘convinced’ the remaining skiffs to give up the chase.  It had been the most exciting day of my life…and the pilot said I was a natural flyer:  gave the board his recommendation on my career.  A career that is now over…”  Mylos sighed heavily.  “The chances of me flying a shuttle, let alone a fighter….” 

“Don’t say that,” Lusca said.  “You haven’t even begun to train in biotics yet, so you do not know how good you would be at it or what specializations may be open to you.  Some may allow you to continue flying….” 

“I’ve never heard of a biotic pilot, Lusca.” 

“But that doesn’t mean they don’t _exist_ , Mylos,” Lusca insisted.  “After all, biotic squads need to be transported like normal soldiers do.” 

“Most likely by _normal_ pilots, like I once was.” 

It was Lusca’s turn to sigh.   “Being pessimistic is not going to help you here, Mylos.  Life isn’t out to get you.” 

“Let me see…my mother was killed by a drunk driver, my lover ended up being traitorous terrorist, which I was nearly implemented in despite having been in the dark like everyone else and I’ve been forcefully removed from the career I am most suited for because I just happened to be a late blooming biotic.  That all happened in a span of little over a week.  Can you blame me for being a bit bitter?” 

Lusca blinked at him and Mylos realized he probably said too much.  “No, I guess not…,” she said finally.  “I am guessing your lover was the cause of the problems on Menae mother mentioned to me about a month ago.” 

“Yeah…damn him…because of him my life has been turned upside down.  If he hadn’t done what he did, I would have never been interrogated to the point of snapping…which is what caused my biotics to manifest.” 

“So your bitterness is really on him then, not on the fact that you are a biotic.” 

At this, Mylos hung his head.  “I loved him, Lusca…I…I thought he loved me too.  But…I guess his hidden agenda was more important…played me and everyone else for a fool.  That _bastard_!”  He punched his fist down onto the bench between them.  There was a loud crack and he suddenly found himself partly in Lusca’s lap.  Lusca herself had similarly fallen over onto his side, a rather compromising position for both of them. 

“What…just happened?”  Lusca said as they attempted to right themselves. 

“I think the bench broke…,” Mylos said.  “Mind not groping my ass?” 

“S-sorry, it’s the biggest thing to use to push myself up.” 

 _I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult…,_ Mylos thought, blushing slightly. 

After they both managed to stand up and dust themselves off, they inspected the damage.  “Mylos,” Lusca said.  “That bench is solid granite.” 

Mylos blinked and looked at his hand.  “Ah hell…I did it again,” he grumbled.  “Last time…it was a metal table.” 

“If you can do that without an implant, I hate to think what you can do _with_ an implant.” 

“Ye-yeah…Maybe I have a future in demolition….” 

“Well there’s one positive thought from you for once.” 

“I was being sarcastic.” 

“Oh….” 

“I…guess I should make sure no one pisses me off…I’d hate to see what would happen if I punched someone like that….” 

“Which is why you are here, Mylos,” the voice of Lieutenant Fathen said.  “To train you so you don’t have accidents like this.” 

“Ah!  Lieutenant, how long have you been standing there?” Lusca said as they both turned to see Aertus Fathen standing by the mess hall door. 

“For some time,” Aertus replied.  “I normally do not eavesdrop but the conversation was…interesting.  I can understand your frustration, Mylos: it isn’t fair that biotics have so few options to them.  Granted, most biotics are discovered and _groomed_ for their new role from a much earlier age than you.” 

“That doesn’t really help me here and now, Lieutenant,” Mylos grumbled 

“I am aware,” Aertus said.  “I cannot tell you where you’ll end up after your training is over, Mylos.  However, what I _can_ tell you, is that not all combat capable biotics become Cabals.” 

That got Mylos’ attention.  “Wait, what?” he said, confused. “You told me yesterday that all combat capable biotics are _expected_ to serve in squads...on a regular basis, in fact.” 

“I know what I said, and I wasn’t lying when I said it,” Aertus said.  “The government does _prefer_ thatbiotics be in specialized squads like the Cabals, but it is not _required_.  Your options are still limited, but not as much as you think they are.” 

“Are you saying that I still have a chance to remain a pilot?” 

“With the power you just displayed, I honestly do not know,” Aertus said with a shrug.  “It will depend on how you focus that power.  Oneus would know better than me.” 

“Who?” 

“Instructor Oneus Tismar,” Lusca replied.  “He’s one of the biotic trainers here.  In fact, you’ll be in two of his classes.” 

“I think I remember seeing his name on my class schedule, now that I think about it.” 

“He’s a good man,” Aertus said.  “And very knowledgeable in his field.  If anyone knows if you have a chance to pilot again, he will.  I would advise you, however, not to ask that question right away:  give yourself and him a chance to know your full capabilities.” 

“Which means at least a week…considering I won’t be getting my implant until next week.  Who knows how long my recovery time from that will be.” 

“It’s best not to rush through your training to begin with, Mylos,” Aertus pointed out.  “Rushing it tends to do more harm than good.  There _have_ been cases of biotics literally burning themselves out, or worse, killing themselves, because they became _overconfident_ about their abilities.  It is also important to learn to _respect_ the power you hold, lest it go to your head.” 

“There has, sadly, been cases of biotics thinking they were the ‘next evolution’ of turian society and try to assert themselves as the ‘superior race’,” Lusca added.  “Many innocents were killed senselessly by such turians in the past….” 

“Last one of those I remember was about thirty years or so ago, though I forget what colony.  I am hoping we don’t have another one of those with this new surge of biotics capable turians starting to pop up.” 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me becoming one of them,” Mylos muttered.  “Seeing how I didn’t want this in the first place.” 

“Don’t be so certain of that, Mylos,” Aertus warned.  “Perceptions can and will change given the right circumstances.” 

 _He has a point,_ Mylos thought as the doors to the mess hall finally opened.  _Mine certainly has already, at least as far as Arsenus is concerned._   He felt a surge of anger at thinking of his name and had to stop himself from smashing something.  _I need to stop thinking about him…before I end up breaking more furniture, or worse._   Mylos sighed deeply as he followed Lusca and Aertus into the mess hall.  _It’s so hard though…considering what he did._  

“Are you alright, Mylos?” Lusca asked, gratefully breaking him out of his line of thought. 

“Yeah…,” he replied.  “At least…I hope so.” 

Lusca then reached up and put a hand on his face.  “If you ever need to talk…I am always willing to listen, OK?” 

“I…”  Mylos felt himself starting to blush again.  “I’ll keep that in mind…thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

As she turned and continued on her way, Mylos could have sworn he saw her wag her hips, just a little.  The little smile she threw him didn’t help the impression either.  Yeah, she liked him alright, but he also remembered Aertus’ warning about her having a ‘short attention span’.  

He believed it was too soon for him to look for a new relationship anyway.

 

\--

 

After lunch Mylos headed straight for his first proper class, _Biotic Theory_. Looking at his schedule, he saw that it was immediately followed by _Biotic Techniques_ and that was all he had in terms of classes.  Of course there was the standard mandatory training sessions every other day in the mornings, but he didn’t count those.  _Guess it wouldn’t make sense to make me go through the other standard stuff like history,_ he thought as he entered the classroom.  _Seeing I already passed all that the first time I came to a place like this four years ago._  

Mylos stopped in his tracks when he realized there didn’t seem to be anyone else in the room, aside from the instructor, whom was busy at his desk.  _Either I am in the wrong room, or there are fewer biotic students then let on,_ he thought as he double checked his schedule. 

“Come on in,” the instructor said suddenly.  “You’re in the right place.  Unless that is, your name is not Mylos Hiroten.” 

“I-I am,” Mylos responded, stepping further into the room.  “Instructor Oneus Tismar, I presume?” 

“That would be me.” 

“Are there any other students in this class?” 

“Not for this period,” Oneus said as he rose from his desk and approached him.  “The rest of the students are usually decide to take _Theory_ and _Techniques_ in the morning and save the more advanced _Tactics_ class for the afternoon.  Besides, considering your ‘late bloomer’ status, I believe you would benefit from more ‘personal’ instruction, considering most of my students are bit younger than you.” 

“Yeah…most likely.” 

“So tell me, were you the one that destroyed something just before lunch hour?” 

“Y-yes…I broke a granite bench,” Mylos admitted, stunned that word about it got out so quickly.  “How did you…?” 

“I detected a ripple in the field around that time,” Oneus explained.  “I later heard during lunch that a bench was broken in two through use of biotics.  I know from experience that accidents like that tend to only occur with the untrained.” 

“Untrained is definitely me….” 

“By the way, if you are worried about repercussions for the damage, don’t be:  it’s in our budget to replace things due to accidents like that.” 

“I gathered that,” Mylos said.  “But what was that ‘ripple in the field’ bit you mentioned?” 

“Biotics can be used for more than just throwing things and people around,” Oneus explained.  “Every physical object or person has mass and it affects the area around it in some way.  With the proper technique and training, a biotic can detect that without using any other sensory input.  Though I was engrossed with my paperwork, I knew you had arrived the moment you stepped through the door.” 

“But you would have been _expecting_ me to begin with,” Mylos countered, skeptical of the man’s claims.  “Not to mention I have never even _heard_ of a biotic doing this.” 

At this Oneus sighed.  “Unfortunately, this ability is not widely practiced due to students preferring the more ‘flashier’ abilities like singularly and throws.  It is, admittedly, somewhat impractical as well, as you would need to be familiar with the area first for it to be useful: in a new area, you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between a crate and the thug crouching behind it, at least, not before said thug started shooting.  Granted, that could be a result of lack of technique refinement.  I can only do so much on my own, but like I said…everyone else seems to go for the flashier stuff.” 

“Sounds like it may be an issue with power level as well.” 

“Indeed.  Since the technique still requires you to use mass effect fields, if only on a much more subtle level, the range of effectiveness can vary.  My range extends only slightly beyond the boundaries of this room.  However, a strong spike in mass effect field use I can usually pick up almost twice that distance.” 

“Like my bench smashing incident.” 

“Exactly.” 

Mylos mulled this over for a moment.  If what this man was saying was true, and with proper refinement, the possible applications in non-combat situations could be immense.  He could already think of a possible application in testing structural integrity.  Maybe, he could find a way to use it for piloting.  Despite being warned against asking now, he couldn’t help himself.  “Is there a way to use this for things such as piloting a ship?” he asked. 

“Piloting?” Oneus echoed, tilting this head.  “I am sorry, but I cannot think of a possible use for this technique in that field at present that is not already covered, more effectively I might add, by current technology.” 

“Dammit…,” Mylos growled. 

“That’s right; I heard you were a pilot before coming here.” 

“Yes…and if there was some way I could go back in time and stop myself from _manifesting_ as biotic I would,” Mylos grumbled. 

“How did you manifest, if you do not mind me asking.” 

“Same way I broke that bench earlier:  I got pissed off and took it out my anger on an inanimate object, which was a metal table that time.” 

“I see, so at present your biotics use is connected to your emotions.  You will have to _unlearn_ that if you hope to figure out a way to use biotics as a pilot.” 

The statement stunned him.  Blinking, he stared at Oneus with a shocked expression on his face.  “What?” 

“I am all for trying to figure out new ways to use biotics, Mylos,” Oneus said with a smile.  “This is the Biotic _Theory_ class, after all.” 

Mylos was really starting to like this guy. 


	9. Chapter 9

So far, Mylos was enjoying his time with Instructor Oneus.  During the _Theory_ class they often ended up in long discussions on other, non-combat applications of biotics.  They also brainstormed on possible ways to use biotics in the pilot seat, though thus far they were not coming up with anything practical. 

Despite not having his implant yet, Oneus thought it would be a good idea to get him started on the proper techniques to use when using biotics.  Unfortunately, there were a couple other students in the _Techniques_ class, so Mylos didn’t have Oneus’ undivided attention.  Regardless, he was starting to at least _understand_ the methods used to control his powers, even if he couldn’t actually _use_ them yet in a conscious and controlled manner.  That was the enjoyable part of his stay so far at least:  the rest of his time thus far had varying degrees of annoyance.  

The first annoying thing was during the mandatory training exercises every other morning.  While he didn’t _mind_ them overall, it was the fact that Lieutenant Fathen kept _leaning_ on him to help with the new recruits.  He had a hard time as is being comfortable working in a team, let alone leading one.  When he questioned the Lieutenant about it, all Aertus said was that ‘there was more to leadership than giving orders’.  Whatever that meant. 

Visal was also a minor annoyance.  He kept insisting on joining him for meal times and striking up conversations.  Mylos suspected it was because he was a familiar face from the last time they were at the same Academy, but the topic of conversations were borderline security breaches.  He kept asking about his time on Menae and what happened to Arsenus, of which Mylos kept telling him that he couldn’t tell him.  The other topic that kept coming up was his biotic strength, which Mylos honestly did not know the full extent of yet.  

Then there was Faesus.  While thankfully Mylos shared no classes with him, the man seemed to be hell bent on annoying the heck out of him when _out_ of class.  Whether it was following him around asking stupid questions, or tossing things at him in the mess hall, Faesus was one of the top things on his annoying list.  Mylos he was doing it all because of the number one annoying thing on his list. 

Lusca. 

The woman seemed to develop an obsession with him.  He was always ‘bumping’ into her out of class and while some of those times he could attribute to coincidence, other times he couldn’t help but wonder if she was stalking him.  There was also the flirtatious way she spoke and acted toward him, heightening the feeling.  He knew what she wanted, but the Lieutenants warning about her was in the front of his mind.  That, and the fact he was still trying to get over Arsenus, told him that getting into any kind of relationship with her was not likely a good idea.  Still, he tried to be polite toward her and tried hinting that he wasn’t interested, but she wasn’t getting it. 

Then, one day, when he was in a particularly foul mood, he just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You have your implant surgery today, don’t you?” Lusca asked as she followed him out of the mess hall after breakfast.  “Are you nervous?” 

“I just want to get it over with,” Mylos grumbled.  “Stop following me, will you?” 

Lusca seemed taken aback by that comment.  “I’m not following you, Mylos.  We just happen to be heading in the same general direction.” 

“Right…and I suppose it was a _coincidence_ you just happened to be going in the same direction all the other times over the last week as well.” 

“Alright, I admit it, I’m interested in you.  Is that so wrong?” 

“Considering your reputation?”  Mylos said coldly.  “Perhaps.” 

“What reputation?”  The tone of shock in her voice was unmistakable.  Was she really oblivious to her actions? 

“Your ‘boyfriend of the month’ reputation,” Mylos said, finally stopping and turning to look at her.  He even did the ‘air quotes’ when he said it.  “You know, how you hook up with a guy, only to dump him for the next good looking guy you see?” 

The look on her face was one of shock and horror.  “Wha-where…who…told you that!?” she demanded. 

“Does it matter who told me?” Mylos said with a casual shrug.  “The point is, you have reputation around here for toying with men’s hearts…and I would do not want to be one of your ‘victims’.” 

“You don’t know the whole story!” Lusca snapped. 

“Don’t care.  Now leave me alone.”  At that Mylos turned back around on continued on his way. 

“Y-you, you…selfish, ignorant jerk!”  He heard her yell as he entered the dormitory wing.  

 _Whatever._ Mylos thought as he made for his room, not wanting to deal with any more annoyances before his appointment with the surgeon’s knife.  It was bad enough the operation was going to be just before lunch, but he seriously doubted the medics would like it if his blood pressure was sky-high due to stress and frustration. 

So he laid on his bed and tried to relax, but not so much that he would fall asleep.  Mylos tried to focus on class lessons and how he could use biotics in the piloting field.  However, the only feasible thing he and Oneus had come up with so far was using biotics to verify a shuttle or fighter hadn’t been tampered with.  Not exactly useful for flying around.  He supposed there was some way to erect a biotic shield around the ship itself, but how would that effect ship flying abilities?  Not to mention he could already foresee it as very taxing to maintain a field _and_ to fly the ship at the same time. 

Mylos sighed, getting the feeling he wasn’t likely going to figure out a way to stay a pilot in this way.  The only way he could see it was if something happened that convinced the powers that be that he would be better off staying a pilot.  _Right now, that’s not looking like it will happen,_ he thought as he looked at the time.  _Better get going.  They did want me to be early after all._  

The moment he stepped out of his room though, he knew that _getting_ to the medical wing without his blood pressure going up was going to be impossible. 

“Hey you!” 

Mylos sighed, muttering a ‘why me?’ before turning around to see Faesus heading for him.  “I don’t have time to deal with your bullshit, Faesus,” he said. 

“How dare you!” Faesus said, ignoring what he said.  “How _dare_ you treat Lusca like that!” 

 _Oh go figure,_ Mylos thought as he started walking toward the medical wing.  “I’m surprised you care, Faesus,” he quipped.  “I’d thought you would be happy that one of the _competition_ turned her down.” 

That seemed to shut him up, long enough for Mylos to start wondering if he drove him off.  It would not be the case. 

“Per-perhaps, but I don’t like seeing her hurt,” Faesus persisted, getting in front of him.  “I want you to apologize to her.” 

“For what?  For not falling for her little game of ‘whose going to be my boyfriend for the month’?”  He pushed Faesus out of the way as he said this. 

“She’s not like that!” Faesus snapped, rushing to get ahead of him again.  “How dare you accuse her of such a thing!” 

“She pretty much confirmed it herself, Faesus,” Mylos growled, starting to lose what patience he had.  “If you don’t believe that, that’s your problem.  Now go away: I have an important appointment to keep.” 

“Oh you have an appointment alright,” Faesus sneered, pushing him.  “If you don’t apologize to her, I’ll _make_ you apologize!” 

“Kid, you are in no position to order me around,” Mylos snarled warningly.  “I not only outrank you, but have far more experience _and_ I am at the limit of my patience.” 

“Threatening me now?  Seriously?” Faesus laughed.  “You forget I am the top biotic in my class, you can’t _touch_ me!” 

At that, Mylos grabbed him by the shirt.  “Listen to me you little shit,” he growled.  “I don’t care who you are, beyond that you are an annoying little twat that is currently standing in my way making a nuisance of himself.”  Whatever gusto Faesus had started to drain away as fast as the blood in his face.  “Oooh…not so confident now are we?  You have a big mouth…and nothing to show for it, do you?  On top of that…you have no respect for your peers, or your superiors from what I can tell.  If you want to get anywhere in life, I suggest you look _really_ hard at yourself and starting learning to respect those around you.  And I suggest you start, by getting the fuck out of my way!” 

At that he pushed him away, only a bit harder than he meant to.  Faesus was thrown back a good ten feet, landing on his rump and skidding a few more feet.  Mylos blinked, looked at his hand for a moment, and then put his hand on his head when he realized what he did.  “Not again,” he said.  “Faesus, are you alright?” 

“Ye-yeah…I’m fine,” Faesus said, struggling to his feet, clearly shaken.  He then coughed a couple of times and groaned in pain, clenching his chest.  “OK, maybe not so fine.” 

“Great…,” Mylos muttered as he walked toward him and grabbed his arm.  “Come on, let’s get you to medical,” he said as he started half-dragging him with him. 

“What about your appointment?” 

“I was heading there anyway for my implant surgery.” 

“What?  I thought you would have one put in by now…you mean to tell me you did that _without_ an implant?” 

“Yes.  I also crushed a metal table…and snapped a granite bench in two.  Lusca can verify the latter.” 

“Fuck…,” Faesus cursed.  “Mental note…never… _ever_ piss off Corporal Hiroten.” 

“Glad to see some respect from you for once.” 

Faesus was mercifully quiet the rest of the trip to the medical wing.  When they got there Mylos explained to the nurse that he and Faesus had a minor accident involving biotics, to which Faesus confirmed.  While one nurse gave Faesus a once over, others started prepping Mylos for his surgery.  At least they were going to put him under for this, a he doubted he would be able to stand having to sit up with his head bent down so they could reach the back of his neck for a couple of hours. 

“Hey, Mylos?” He heard Faesus say while he was waiting to be taken to the operating room.  “Good luck.” 

“Uh…thanks?” Mylos said, not sure if the man was being sincere or not. 

“No, I meant that, really,” Faesus insisted.  “When I got mine, I had complications, including nasty migraines until they calibrated the damn thing right.  No one deserves that misery….” 

“Oh…” The news didn’t exactly instill him with confidence on this.  “Thanks for the heads up.”  After a short pause he asked.  “How’d you turn out?” 

“Me?  Just a couple of bruised ribs…and slight road rash on the rear.” Faesus rubbed said rear end.  “But hey, I have to thank you:  I get to miss out on the stupid physical training tomorrow at the very least.” 

“The way Lieutenant Fathen is?  Don’t count on it:  he’ll find _something_ physical you can do.” 

Faesus looked like he was about to protest that, but sighed instead.  “Yeah, you are probably right.  Dammit, I was hoping I could sleep in.” 

“You have to be practically on your death bed to get out of things at the Academy. Trust me, I’ve tried the first time I went through a place like this.” 

“In that case:  think you could hit me again?” 

“Ha!  I don’t have the training yet to hit someone biotically at will and even if I did, I’d rather not risk killing you.” 

“Ech, good point.  Well, I better get going before the mess hall closes.” 

“Oh sure, rub it in that I am going to miss lunch.” 

“Considering what’s on the menu for lunch today?  I don’t think you’ll miss it.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, it’s meatloaf…only there’s more seasoning and vegetables than meat in it…if you could call it _meat_.” 

“Ugh…”  Mylos had indeed had the cafeterias ‘meatloaf’ before. ”You’re right, I won’t be sad to miss that.”

 

\--

 

_Somewhere on Digeris_

 

“Boss,” Besyr said.  “We found him.” 

“About damn time,” he growled, unhappy that it took over a month to find Mylos.  “Where is he?” 

“The Academy in Cipritine, Palaven.” 

This puzzled him.  “Why is he there?  He obviously had already completed his military training considering he was stationed on Menae previously.” 

At this Besyr shifted nervously.  “Apparently, he manifested as a biotic, sir….” 

His heart nearly stopped in shock, which was followed by an intense rage.  Biotics…he hated biotics.  His mind flashed back briefly to the time when one killed his family, claiming to be the next stage of turian evolution.  He hated the Hierarchy even more for not realizing the threat biotics posed to society, instead incorporating them into the military.  That and wanting to be so _reliant_ on other species. 

“Kill him…,” he snarled, his grip on the chair so tight it was on the verge of breaking.  “Kill him now!  He can’t be allowed to continue to live!” 

“Sir!” Besyr protested.  “I know how you feel about biotics, but please, think this through!”  He started to rise from his seat, prompting Besyr to continue quickly.  “Not only is the target in one of the most secure places on Palaven, but it will take weeks to assemble the needed forces….” 

“Forces?  We’d only need one good sniper to take care of him!” 

“Think, boss.  If we just kill him, we could lose are chance to take out other targets of opportunity at the Academy…as they will tighten up security even more!” 

“What do you….”  He stopped himself short when he realized what Besyr was getting at and he sat back down again to think: the sigh of relief from Besyr did not escape his notice. 

 _The Academy won’t just be training Mylos in biotics,_ he reminded himself.  _There will be other biotics there, along with lots of supporters of the Hierarchy. He’s right; it would be a waste to just kill Mylos when we can weed out more biotics AND Hierarchy supporters in one blow._   Besyr was also right that they would need time to assemble the forces and equipment needed for the task without drawing attention to themselves, not to mention figuring out the right time to strike. 

“How long will he be at the Academy?” he asked. 

“Unknown at this time, sir,” Besyr said.  “It will depend on his biotic capabilities: if it is poor he may not be there long.” 

“Find out,” he said.  “Surely by now that information is known.  If he will be there a while we will have time to plan a general strike on the Academy itself.  Otherwise, we will have to settle for just him.” 

“Understood, sir, I will get started right away.” 

After Besyr left it realized that by now Mylos’ death wouldn’t likely be connected to Arsenus’ act.  Oh well, that Mylos is a biotic was reason enough for him to die….

 

\--

 

_Palaven, a few hours later_

 

Mylos awoke feeling groggy and the back of his neck aching a bit.  At first he wondered just what kind of party he had gone to that wound up putting him in the infirm, but then he remembered the real reason.  _Well, looks like the surgeons didn’t fuck up while putting that hardware into my skull,_ he thought as he flexed his fingers and toes.

“How are you feeling?” 

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice and looked in surprise to see Lusca by his bed.  “Groggy, achy and starving,” he replied.  “Why the hell did they schedule that just before lunch time?  That’s cruel and unusual punishment….” 

“They usually prefer to get something like that taken care of as early as possible in the day, when they have more personnel around to monitor things,” Lusca replied.  “Since this isn’t a proper hospital, they only have a skeleton crew here during off duty hours.” 

“Like I couldn’t develop a complication during off-duty time anyway?” 

“Biotic implant surgeries have a very low complication rate and complications that do happen usually manifest within the first few hours.  Or so I’ve read anyway.” 

“For someone that didn’t need an implant you sure know a lot about the process on getting one.” 

Lusca sighed as she said.  “When I first realized I was a biotic, I did a lot of research about it, fully expecting to get an implant.  But…it turned out my levels were so low that I wasn’t even considered for training.  I really wanted to follow in my mother’s footsteps, but…things didn’t turn out that way.” 

“I’m sure you still can, in your own way.  You have more opportunities open to you than I do, after all.” 

“Heh, I suppose you are right.” 

“So…why are you here?  To try flirting with me again after I told you off earlier?” 

“And you _weren’t_ flirting just a bit a moment ago?” 

“I hardly consider giving words of encouragement to be _flirting_.” 

“It can be considered as such.” 

“Perhaps just to _you_.” 

She sighed once more.  “Alright…I admit…I read too much into words of kindness toward me.  On top of that…I am picky and paranoid.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“It...stems back from my childhood.  I barely knew my father…and what little I did know wasn’t pleasant before he finally ran out on mother, forcing her to raise me on her own.  When I started dating, I was determined not to end up like her, with a cowardly, piece of shit of a man that only thought of himself.  I…got into the habit of leaving someone the moment he showed any selfish tendencies, no matter how small and insignificant.” 

“But just about everyone has some form of selfishness in them….” 

“I know…I started only seeing the bad things…ignoring the good things that would balance it out, or even overcome it.  I want to change that, Mylos….” 

“With me?”  Mylos raised a brow.  “What the heck do you see in me besides my good looks?” 

“You’re more mature _mentally_ , unlike the other guys I’ve come across…and more aware of your limitations and desires.” 

“I’m flattered…but…” He sighed heavily.  “I don’t know.  I’m still recovering from my last relationship…I don’t think I’m ready to move on yet.” 

“And from what I remember.” Lusca folded her arms. “Talking about him in the attempt to move on will likely lead to you wanting to break something…which wouldn’t be a good idea considering you only just had your implant put in.” 

“Yeah…and that reminds me:  I’m surprised you didn’t back off when I revealed my last relationship was with another guy.” 

“Considering how you were talking to me the very first day you got here, I figured you were bi.” 

“Drat, my secret has been found out,” Mylos said with a smirk. 

“Well you were not trying very hard to keep it that way on my account.”  At this Lusca poked him in the side. 

“Oof…hey, no fair. I’m in no position to defend myself.” 

“Wimp.” She laughed, then leaned in close.  “So…what do you say?  Will you give me a chance?” 

Mylos sighed and thought a moment.  She was attractive and she sounded sincere about her motives and background, but he still wasn’t sure.  Arsenus was still heavy on his mind, despite everything he did and it didn’t look like the man’s specter was going to leave him anytime soon.  Still, it may do him good to have someone to talk to on a regular basis that wasn’t completely annoying like Visal. 

“Alright…but let’s keep it at friendship level for now,” he replied.  “I’d rather not rush into anything….” 

“I understand completely…Mylos.”


	10. Chapter 10

Mylos was released after a couple of days, with orders to take it easy for a week or so while he healed.  Easy enough, considering most of the day he didn’t have any classes and Lieutenant Fathen did take it easy on him during training days.  He was also told to try not to let himself get riled up, considering his track record of using biotics subconsciously when angry.  Thankfully, this proved to be easier than he thought, thanks to both his improved relationship with Lusca and Faesus behaving himself. 

In regards to Lusca, he was finding her easy to talk to, especially now that she wasn’t trying to outwardly flirt with him.  Since most of his schedule was clear, he started helping her out with some of her duties, usually minor things that would have involved her needing to leave her desk. 

“You know,” Lusca said one day.  “I appreciate you helping me out and all, but I am going to get fat if you keep fetching things for me.” 

“Fat? You?” Mylos quipped.  “Nah.  Besides, if it comes to that, you could always join us on training days.” 

“I already do smartass,” she retorted with a smirk.  “Just not in Lieutenant Fathen’s squad.” 

“Then why are you worried about getting fat?” 

“Because I have been sitting on my ass too much thanks to you.” 

“Would you rather have Faesus begging the heck out of you instead?” 

“At least with Faesus I could make up an excuse to leave him behind.  Speaking of which.” She looked up at him.  “I haven’t seen him lately _and_ I’ve noticed a lack of disciplinary reports about him.” 

“I’ve noticed that too…Guess my encounter with him just before my implant surgery knocked some sense into him,” Mylos muttered. 

“What exactly did you do to him?” 

“Yes, do tell…,” Aertus’ voice said beside him, making Mylos jump. 

“Lieutenant!  Gads, you startled me,” Mylos said. 

“My apologies,” Aertus said.  “I have noticed a change in behavior with Faesus:  he actually started calling me ‘sir’, which he never did before.  So please, if you have insight on his sudden change….” 

Mylos sighed and scratched his head sheepishly.  “I gave him a bit of a ‘pep talk’ about respecting his peers and superiors, essentially…then tossed him half way down a corridor via biotics.  However, the biotic part was unintentional, considering I was pissed at the time.  Still…I bruised a couple of his ribs and his rear from it, which I regretted.” 

“Hah!  Some say ‘wall to wall’ discipline is counter-productive, but it certainly worked in this case,” Aertus said.  “Hopefully this ‘new Faesus’ is not a fleeting thing.” 

“I think we are all hoping for that, Lieutenant,” Lusca said. 

“Indeed.  Well, best to return to my duties.”  The Lieutenant turned and headed off. 

When he was out of earshot Mylos asked.  “Just want else does he do besides running us into the ground every other morning?” 

“In addition to running actual field training exercises, he is also head of security for the Academy.  That’s why you see him wandering the hallways so much,” Lusca replied. 

“This would also explain why he seems to have a knack for sneaking up on people….” 

“He doesn’t mean to, I assure you.” 

“What is this?” a new voice said.  “Miss Musan, why are you allowing a student to linger in the lobby when he should be in class?”  Looking toward the front of the lobby, Mylos saw a much older male turian walking toward them. 

“Ah!” Lusca stood at attention, Mylos quickly following suit.  “Headmaster Legrus!  I wasn’t expecting you to return until tomorrow morning!” 

“You know how I am:  you have to tie me down to keep me from doing my duties,” Legrus said, then added with a growl.  “Which was practically what those damn medics did to keep me from leaving.” 

“Your health is important, Headmaster.” 

“Bah!  I felt fine two weeks ago, but they insisted on doing more of their bloody tests.  Now, why is this man not in class?”  He looked right at Mylos, suspicion on his eyes. 

“Sir, I have no classes until after lunch hour,” Mylos replied.  “I am here strictly for biotic training.”

 “Ah.” The light of recognition lit up in the headmaster’s eyes.  “You must be Mylos Hiroten.  I had heard mention of you possibly coming here just before my health took a turn to the crapper.  How is your training going?” 

“Slow, at present, sir,” Mylos replied.  “Only got my implant about a week ago and I have my full calibration appointment tomorrow.” 

The headmaster raised a brow at that.  “Why so long after your surgery?” 

“I’m a special case:  previous history of brain trauma, so they didn’t want to take any chances.” 

“I see.  Well then, I hope things continue to go well for you, Mylos.  Just don’t bother Miss Musan too much: she has problems enough with certain other students.” 

“I assure you, Headmaster, that he is not a bother,” Lusca said with a smile. 

Mylos caught what seemed like a brief, disapproving frown on the Headmaster.  “Just be careful, both of you,” Legrus said.  “You never know what fate has in store.  Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am heading to my office…probably ending spending the rest of the day going through a mountain of emails.” 

“What the heck did he mean by that?” Mylos asked after the headmaster had disappeared into his office. 

Lusca seemed as clueless as he was.

 

\--

 

_Apparitus, Digeris_

 

Business had been slow lately, much to Falivus’ disappointment.  Then again, after the Reaper War, there hadn’t been much of a need for the wares he offered, especially of the heavy weapon variety.  Of course, said heavy weapons were not exactly ‘legal’ for him to sell, as the Hierarchy didn’t approve of weapon shops selling such weapons to the common citizen.  Good thing he didn’t usually sell to the ‘common citizen’: most of his clients were usually mercenaries of some caliber. 

Or, government agents that went vigilante, such as the man that just walked in.  “Haeso!” Falvius said, greeting the war vet.  “How are things?  Looking to resupply?” 

“Among other things,” Haeso said with a smile.  He then leaned in close and added.  “Particularly of your ‘special stock’.” 

Falvius nodded, understanding.  He directed him to join him in the consultation room.  “Going after a particularly hard target this time?” he asked after they both settled down. 

“A well entrenched one,” Haeso said.  “And with biotics among their ranks, so I will require heavy hitters.” 

“Sounds like a particularly dangerous and well organized gang…much like how the _Tyranors_ used to be?” 

“Worse,” Haeso grumbled.  “They are into kidnapping innocent children and brainwashing them against the government.  Took me months to find out where their main base is on Palaven.” 

“Palaven?” Falvius said, raising a brow.  “A bit out of your jurisdiction isn’t it?” 

“The gangs here on Digeris have been quiet, even the _Tyranors_ ,” Haeso explained.  “So, rather than let my men get rusty, I opted to change locations:  we _both_ know Palaven is still in a bit of chaos due to the Reaper War.” 

“Yes, indeed.  So much of the population killed, their local Hierarchy is still reeling from it even now.  Hell, I’ve heard much of their leadership is rather young and inexperienced, so the criminal element is getting away with a lot more than normal.” 

“Not that they paid much heed to the criminal element to begin with,” Haeso snarled. 

Falvius nodded, again understanding.  From what he remembered, Haeso grew up on Palaven and was repeatedly victimized by the gangs there when he was growing up.  He had moved here to Digeris were he thought things were safer, only to lose an arm when a firefight between two rival gangs started up shortly after the Reaper War.  With the chaos of the war’s aftermath, the Hierarchy didn’t have the funds, or the support, to do much about the gangs, so Haeso and a number of other turians opted to take matters into their own hands.  Falvius honestly hadn’t heard much about Haeso’s activities otherwise, but he figured that was because the Hierarchy didn’t want to credit a _vigilante_ group with driving down gang activity. 

“So what do you think you will need?” he asked. 

“A couple of sniper rifles and missile launchers, mainly.  If you provide an _M-920_ that would be perfect.” 

“A _Cain_?” Falvius bulked.  “I can guarantee an _M-560 Hydra_ , maybe even a _Cobra_ , but I am not sure if I can get an _M-920_ without drawing too much attention.  Besides aren’t you worried about hurting the kids with all that firepower?” 

“The heavy stuff will only be used to crack open their base…and their biotics,” Haeso reassured him.  “Plus, from my intel the kids are kept deeper in, so they should be safe from the explosions.  _Hydras_ and _Cobras_ should be just as good for what I need them for, however.” 

Falvius started writing down the order on his datapad.  “Looking for anything specific in regards to the sniper rifles?” he asked. 

“At least one _Krysae_ , other than that, whatever you have available.” 

“That one I should have no problems with.  Anything else?” 

“My usual resupply order.” 

“Of course.  Same delivery location?” 

“Split it between that one and my alternate, also stagger the delivery.  This particular gang has members everywhere:  I don’t want to risk them finding out and stealing my whole order to use themselves.” 

“Understandable.” Falvius made the appropriate notes.  “Considering the nature of this order, I won’t have a final price for you until I know for certain what I can provide.  Who do I contact when things have been finalized?” 

“My second, Besyr, handles most of the communications,” Haeso said.  “He will pass things on to me.” 

“Ah yes, I have his contact information.  I’ll send him an email when things are in order.” 

“Excellent.  Here is the payment for the resupply part of my order, to seal the deal.  You’ll get the rest promptly when the details have been sorted out.” 

“As always, you are excellent at ensuring you pay for your goods.” 

At this Haeso smiled.  “I like ensuring good suppliers stay in business. Can’t fight crime if you don’t have good suppliers at your back.” 

“Indeed.”

 

\--

 

He walked out of the shop having to fight to keep a smirk of his face.  _The fool,_ he thought as he walked briskly to the meeting spot with Besyr.  _Little does he know…._  

It was so much fun being able to assume multiple identities!  Having a light skin tone opened up a world of possibilities, though his long flared cheek fringe did limit ideas, however that could be negated with a good hood or other head covering in many cases.  His natural eye color helped as well:  having yellow eyes made it easy to use various hues of blue or red contacts, though said contacts sometimes irritated his eyes.  Fortunately, ‘Haeso’ didn’t require an eye color change. 

He checked ensure he wasn’t being followed before making the last couple of turns to the rendezvous point, where Besyr was waiting with their vehicle.  “From the faint smile on your face I’d guess the meeting went well?” Besyr asked after they got into the car. 

“Indeed, Besyr,” he said, dropping back to his natural voice as Besyr started them on their way back to base.  “Expect an email from Falvius soon with details on our order.  Soon, we will have the weaponry needed to tackle the Academy.” 

“Speaking of which, one of our contacts sent us a message while you were with our ‘friend’.  He said Mylos should be there for some time, as he got his implant recently.” 

“Ah good, that means my recent purchase will not go to waste.” 

“To be fair, boss.  Most of the biotics there will be students…inexperienced in using their abilities.  Wouldn’t using heavy weaponry on them be a bit of overkill?” 

“There is no such thing as ‘overkill’, Besyr,” he growled.  “Especially when it comes to biotics.  I want to be sure they die.” 

“Whatever you say, boss.  When do you wish to strike?” 

“I will need to confer with one of our contacts directly first to ensure the Academy schedule is still correct.  If so, then I will have the strike happen within two months, to give our supplies and troops a chance to get into position without drawing the attention of the authorities.” 

“Sounds solid, sir.” 

He reached up to scratch his nose, only to realize he tried to do so with his missing left arm.  “Damn phantom limb syndrome,” he grumbled.  “Can’t wait to get back to base so I can put my prosthetic arm back on.” 

“I did find it a bit extreme when you cut your real one off back when you faked your death years ago, sir.” 

At that he snorted.  “It was the only way to keep _her_ from ruining everything when she ran to the authorities after I killed that freak of hers.  She knew too many of my identities to risk it and had to ‘kill off’ most of them back then…I told you this before, Besyr.” 

Besyr only nodded before saying. “Speaking of which, I’m sure you would be pleased to know that I have yet to hear anything of the _Red Talon_ showing up again.” 

The name brought up old memories of their time together.  He remembered the lethal, wild…beautiful…turian he used to work with many years ago.  Unfortunately, she didn’t agree with his stance on some things and the relationship they had broke apart.  Perhaps, it had been a mistake to try to blackmail her into working with him again back then, when she needed help rising that freak.  Oh well, it is in the past:  he had to focus on the present…and the future.  

“That is of little comfort,” he said after a moment as Besyr turned the car off the main road for the final leg of their journey.  “She was nearly as good at disguising herself as I am… _and_ I am fairly certain she works directly with the government now.  With their resources, she could be anywhere, or any _one_ , looking for me.” 

“Which is why I have our contacts keeping an eye out for her, as you requested, sir.” 

“She will no doubt show her face again, at a most _inconvenient_ moment, I bet.” 

“We’ll just have to be ready for when she does.” 

 _Yes…and when she does I’ll have to ensure she dies,_  he thought bitterly.  _No matter how much I wish I could turn her to my side once more.  Loose ends have to be cut._  

Like Mylos.

 

\--

 

_A few days later…_

 

Mylos wandered the Academy hallways, but not aimlessly.  For some reason, the Headmaster thought he wasn’t using his spare time wisely enough and stuck him on security detail with the Lieutenant during the morning hours.  Even gave him a fancy ‘security detail’ tunic to wear over his uniform when he was on ‘duty’.  It was boring, tedious work and didn’t allow him many opportunities to practice his biotics, which was only just starting to learn to control consciously.  

Right now, he could briefly summon a weak biotic field around himself, which was the standard _starting_ technique taught to beginning biotics meant to get students comfortable with working with the mass effect field.  A cool effect, but pretty much useless for anything on its own:  Oneus told him there were follow up techniques to be learned that used that as a base.  The ‘detection field’ trick though was not one of them:  that was more specialized, he was told.  A pity, really, as that was one of the abilities he was most interested in. 

“Mylos,” Aertus said approaching him from a side passage.  “How did things look?” 

“All clear, save for a couple of sweethearts making out in the janitors closet,” Mylos said.  “I sent them scurrying back to class with a warning.”  Mylos gave the lieutenant their names. 

“There’s always at least one of those every semester,” Aertus said as he made note of them.  “Fortunately, most get the hint after the first time….” 

“Or just find better hiding spots away from common patrol paths.” 

“You speak from experience?” He must have caught the gleam in Mylos’ eye. 

“Aye…,” Mylos admitted shamefully.  “I wasn’t the best attendee the first time around…though at least some of that I can blame on….” He sighed and shook his head, not wanting to speak the man’s name. 

“The pain he caused you runs deep,” Aertus said.  “But despite that pain, it’s best not to try to forget him completely.  Forgetting the past has a bad habit of biting you in the rear later.  Come.” He patted him on the shoulder.  “Lunch hour is nearly here, so we best head for the mess.” 

Mylos nodded silently as he followed him, wondering if anything in the past he had choice _but_ to forget would bite him at some point.  _Perhaps it already did,_ he thought, remembering how manifesting as a biotic uprooted his piloting career.  That did remind him of a question that had been burning in his mind lately, however.  “Lieutenant, a question.” 

“Hmm?  What is that, Mylos?” 

“Why are biotics so restricted in what they can do?” Mylos asked.  “If anything, it seems like they would have had even _more_ opportunities than a normal turian.” 

“Hmm, they must not have gone over that detail in your history class, then again, with the current intuitive, that’s not _too_ surprising.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Biotics have it a lot _easier_ than they did before the Reaper War, Mylos,” Aertus explained.  “Before then, biotics were under heavy segregation, even non-combat capable biotics like Lusca.  It all stemmed back to the Unification Wars, where the Hierarchy at the time used biotics to infiltrate the rebelling colonies.” 

“Thus the mistrust toward biotics,” Mylos said, to which Aertus nodded. 

“When the Reapers attacked, the Hierarchy had no choice but to recall many of the Cabal squads to provide support for normal infantry.  It helped regain some measure of trust, enough to loosen some of the segregation rules on biotics.  That is why Lusca and others like her are not forced out of the careers they already started when they manifest these days.” 

“And why you told me my options were not as limited as I thought they were shortly after I arrived here.” 

“Correct.  Granted there is still mistrust out there: the military as a whole is not ready for full biotic reintegration and it may be many years still before that happens.  At the very least though, you will not be forced to learn infiltration and bomb making techniques like the Cabals pre-Reaper War.” 

At that Mylos shuddered.  “I wouldn’t have been good at either I don’t think.” 

“And if you weren’t, you would have wound up stuck as maintenance, or medic, to name a couple of things.” 

“Ew on both.” 

Aertus chuckled at that.  “Goes back to your dislike of working with people I take it?” 

“Working in a squad,” Mylos sighed.  “I can’t stand having the same people being so close to me all the time.  Makes me feel a bit claustrophobic.” 

“Hmm, you were hoping to upgrade to fighter class weren’t you?”  When Mylos nodded, he added.  “You do know you would be part of a fighter _squad_ there, right?” 

“It would be different in that case,” Mylos explained.  “I’ll have the hull of my fighter, along with the required minimum safety distance between me and the other fighters: not nearly as claustrophobic to me.” 

Another chuckle.  “That is a good point.” 

They entered the mess hall and Mylos saw Lusca already seated in her usual spot.  She waved at him and he waved back.  Aertus noticed. 

“I have noticed you two seem to be starting something up, despite my warning,” the Lieutenant said. 

“We talked over her past thoroughly,” Mylos said.  “And she wants to change.  I told her I’ll give her a chance, but to keep it at ‘friendship’ for now: if something develops beyond that….” 

“Well, I wish you luck,” Aertus said.  “You are certainly more level headed than some of the young bucks she hooked up with in the past and not all of them took the rejection well.” 

“Considering what I’ve already been though, a case of blue balls should be nothing.” 

“I hope you are right there, Mylos.”


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a little over a month since his implant surgery and Mylos was starting to get the hang of using biotics.  He can maintain a ‘starter field’ around himself consistently now and he was starting to pick up on other abilities as well.  This included Oneus’ ‘detection field’ technique, which Oneus was very happy to have someone interested in learning.  They also determined that it was possible to put a barrier around a flying object like a shuttle, without affecting it’s flying abilities, but the concentration required made it unfeasible to use while flying the vehicle at the same time.  This disappointed Mylos, but Oneus told him not to give up just yet.  

In the meantime, Mylos continued working on using the other abilities, mostly in class or when he wasn’t on security detail, which he was still on in the mornings.  In fact, he now had a fancy headset along with the vest so he could stay in contact with Lieutenant Fathen while on patrol.  Thankfully, so far nothing he found was anything he couldn’t handle, like lovebirds making out, or younger kids trying to skip out on class.  Today would be different, however. 

Mylos was heading toward the lobby, to check on Lusca to see if she needed anything, when he heard an unfamiliar male voice coming from that direction.  He couldn’t make out what was said at first, but he didn’t like the tone of the voice at all.  “Lieutenant,” he said into the headset.  “Sounds like something may be up in the lobby, checking it out.” 

 _~Acknowledged,~_  Aertus’ voice responded.  _~Let me know if you need back up.~_  

“Roger.”  Mylos peeked around the corner and into the lobby itself.  The first thing he saw was a male turian leaning on the front desk, about his and Lusca’s age.  There was an unsettling air about him.  Lusca, looked intimidated by the man, frightened even. 

“Come now, Lusca,” the man said, a sly tone in his voice.  “You know we are meant for each other.” 

“No, we are not,” Lusca responded, a slight quiver her voice.  “I told you it was over years ago.” 

“Only because I was a lowly janitor then,” the man growled.  “I am not so anymore: I am changed man…more powerful….” 

“You went from janitor to a thug,” Lusca hissed.  “Get out: your kind is not allowed in here.” 

“I go where I wish…and I get what I want.” 

Mylos growled and finally stepped into the lobby.  “Excuse me, but unless you are here to apply to the Academy or have an appointment, I must ask you to leave.” 

The man snapped his head in his direction, his mandibles lowered.  “Campus security?” he said.  “Don’t make me laugh!” 

He heard Lusca cry out a warning and at the same time he thought he saw a brief blue flicker around the man’s body.  Too late for him to properly react:  Mylos found himself slammed against the wall. 

“Ugh…Lieutenant,” he groaned as he shook the stars out of his head.  “Gonna need backup…rogue biotic….” 

 _~Don’t try to fight him,~_  Aertus warned.  _~I’m on my way.~_  

Mylos looked up to see the man had turned his attention back to Lusca.  “May not have a choice, Lieutenant,” he said as he pulled himself up.  “He’s after Lusca.” 

 _~Great…HIM again…_ ~Aertus growled. _~I’ll be there as soon as I can.~_  

“See, Lusca,” the man was saying.  “I have power now.” 

“Considering your ‘official’ biotic ranting was the same as mine, you are obviously using biotic enhancing drugs, Ocri” Lusca retorted.  “Pathetic.  That makes you even less worthy than before.” 

The man snarled and grabbed her by the collar.  “You _will_ be my wife, whether you like it or not!” 

“Actually,” Mylos growled approaching him.  “You can’t force her to do anything, punk.” 

“You again,” Ocri sneered, letting Lusca go before facing him.  “Guess you need to taste my sparkles again eh?” 

 _Sparkles?  Give me a break,_ Mylos thought.  _I don’t have the training yet for a biotic battle, so I’ll have to improvise…and hope I don’t get ripped to pieces._   If it was try the man’s current abilities were boosted by drugs, then he should only have them for a short time.  _He likely knows this too, perhaps I can intimidate him?_   With that in mind he manifested his own field around himself. 

“You have the sparkles too?” Ocri said, more curious than intimidated. 

“Yes, but I don’t need drugs to use them,” Mylos pointed out.  “And I have an implant.” 

“Well, let’s see how good you are.”  Ocri sent another blast at him. 

 _Shit!_   Mylos thought as he did the gesture to put up a barrier, praying he did it right.  It worked, but it was weak, only partly absorbing the blast and knocking him back a foot or so.  At the very least he stayed on his feet this time. 

“Hehehe…you’re pretty weak,” Ocri said.  “What a pathetic barrier.  Come on, send a blast at me: I won’t even use a barrier!” 

 _Crap, I don’t know how to do that yet,_  Mylos thought.  _I’ll have to try something else._ Remembering what he did to Faesus just before his surgery, he used the same motion in the attempt to replicate the effect.  He saw the biotic field around him flare and a small shockwave fly from his hand, but it didn’t do anything to Ocri. 

“That’s it?” Ocri laughed.  “And they let you get an implant?”  The man burst into laughter.  Mylos, starting to get pissed, opted to just tackle the bastard this time.  “Ah! Get off me you lowlife cur!” 

“Me? A lowlife?” Mylos growled as he punched the man in face.  “If I’m a lowlife, you must be lower than dirt.”  He raised his fist to strike him again, only to find himself flying again.  He crashed into something, about the same time Lusca screamed.  Was he thrown into her?  No, what he hit was harder and didn’t move. 

“You’ll play for ruining my face!” he heard Ocri scream. 

“Funny,” Mylos coughed as he struggled to right himself: now he could see that he landed on Lusca’s desk or rather, what was left of it.  “From what I can see, your face is pretty ugly to begin with.”  _What’s taking the Lieutenant so long?_  

“How dare you!”  The field around Ocri flared: he was going to do something big.  Mylos started to focus on bringing up a barrier, but he wasn’t sure he would get it up in time.  Fortunately, he didn’t need to. 

A biotic blast slammed into Ocri from the side, sending him crashing to the floor and breaking his concentration.  Looking at the source, they saw Faesus posed to attack again, with Lieutenant Fathen beside him, his weapon drawn. 

“Hello, Ocri,” Aertus said.  “Nice to see you again.” 

“Aertus…,” Ocri snarled.  He looked between Lusca and Aertus before throwing a shockwave at all of them, forcing them to brace themselves or get knocked off their feet.  “This is not over!”  He snarled as he ran out of the building. 

“Should we go after him?” Mylos asked as he finally was able to untangle himself from the remains of the desk with Lusca’s help. 

“No,” Aertus grumbled.  “He’s out of jurisdiction now.  Only thing we can do now is report the trespassing incident to the authorities.” 

“Who will probably do nothing, like last time…,” Lusca sighed.  “Granted, last time, he wasn’t doped up on drugs.” 

“It looks like he got himself affiliated with a gang now as well, going by his markings.  So maybe the authorities will pay attention now,” Aertus said as he walked over to Mylos.  “Are you alright?” 

“A few bruises and scrapes, maybe splinter or two, but nothing broken…I think,” Mylos replied. 

“You’re lucky then:  that was rather reckless of you facing off against a biotic with your level of training.” 

“Considering how he was acting toward Lusca, I felt I had little choice,” Mylos muttered. 

“He was going to force me to be his wife,” Lusca said.  “If Mylos hadn’t been here, he likely would have kidnapped me.” 

“I’ll talk to the Headmaster about tightening security if that’s the case,” Aertus said.  “In the meantime, I suggest you get yourself to the infirm for a once over, Mylos, just to be sure.  And Faesus, thanks for the help.” 

The younger turian seemed to barely hear him, as he was staring at his hands with this elated look on his face.  “Wow…that was wicked!” he said at last.  “Taking down a punk like that…wow….hey…hey Lieutenant….” 

Faesus started following Aertus back down the hall, asking about employment possibilities in security or the police force.  “Looks like Faesus may have found his calling,” Mylos said with a chuckle, only to wince from a stab of pain in his side.  “Ow…guess I really should go to the infirm….” 

“That was very brave of you to stand up to him, despite knowing you were out of your league,” Lusca said as she walked beside him. 

“I would have been a poor turian if I didn’t do anything,” Mylos said.  “Sorry about the desk, by the way.” 

Lusca was already shaking her head.  “Don’t worry about it.  An individual’s well being is more important than an inanimate object…and who knows what Ocri would have done to me if he really did intend to kidnap me.” 

“I’d rather not think about it.”  After a pause, he asked.  “I take it he was one of your first ‘boyfriends’.” 

Lusca nodded numbly.  “The first, actually.  He seemed nice at first, but…then the possessive traits started showing up.” 

“A justified ‘dump’, in other words…pity he can’t learn to let go.” 

“Yeah…and my reports about him stalking me largely go unheeded.  I ended up moving a number of times before I just decided to move onto campus here.” 

“I didn’t think staff could do that.” 

“Normally, no, but the Headmaster understood my situation and granted it.  He had one of the larger dorm rooms retrofitted into almost a full proper apartment.  Even has a small kitchen.” 

“Wow.  He really pulled some strings for you.” 

“He…acts more like a father to me than my own father did,” Lusca said softly.  “For that I am grateful.” 

“I would be too.” 

“Mylos?” 

“Hmm?” 

They both stopped and Lusca took both his hands into his.  “Thank you, for being there for me today.”  Lusca then nuzzled him, Mylos feeling a rush of warmth through his body. 

“I-I…uh…y-you’re welcome….”  Mylos felt his face turn blue with embarrassment. 

“Well, I…better return to the lobby and see…what I can salvage of my desk.” 

“If-if you need help, let me know,” Mylos said as she walked away. 

“I will, don’t worry.” 

Mylos turned and continued toward the infirm.  His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt a bit short of breath and it wasn’t from the fight he was in.  _Ah hell…,_ he thought as he walked into the infirm.  _I’m falling for her._

 

\--

 

For the next couple of weeks Mylos worked hard on improving his biotic abilities.  Well, _tried_ to work hard because he kept losing focus, his mind wandering to his developing feelings for Lusca.  He still wasn’t sure about being in a proper relationship right now, but he couldn’t deny what he was feeling.  However, he wasn’t sure how to go about it:  Arsenus did most of the _driving_ in terms of courtship last time.  That smile though… 

“Mylos.”  Oneus’ voice snapped him about of the daydream before it went too far.  “You’re drifting off again.” 

“S-sorry, sir,” Mylos said, embarrassed.  Thankfully, this was the _Theory_ class where he was the only student, so the embarrassment was minimal. 

“You have been doing that a lot lately,” Oneus said.  “What’s on your mind?” 

“A girl…,” he replied honestly.  “But I’m not sure what to do…or even if I should.” 

“Lusca?” 

“Yes…how did you….” 

“Students tend to gossip about things that are none of their business,” Oneus said.  “I’ve heard whispers of speculation you two were growing attached.  Is it her past that is causing you doubt?” 

“Only part of it,” Mylos admitted.  “The rest is more on my own past.  Plus…it just seems…too soon…too fast.” 

“Sometimes relationships develop that quickly, Mylos.  It is a risk, I know, but the rewards can be great.  Whirlwind romances don’t all crash and burn.” 

“Thing is…my last ‘romance’ did crash and burn,” Mylos grumbled.  “I…I don’t want to be betrayed again.” 

“It is up to you if you want to take the risk,” Oneus said with a shrug.  “And if you do decide to go for it, be yourself.” 

“That doesn’t help me with my focusing issues, sir,” Mylos said with a sigh. 

“Well, you want to be able to protect her from people like Ocri, right?” 

Mylos flinched at the memory at just how pathetic he did back then.  “Yes, of course.” 

“Then, every time Lusca is on your mind during class, redirect those thoughts to learning how to protect her.” 

Mylos mulled that over for a moment, and then nodded.  “I’ll give it a try.” 

“Good, now, where were we?” 

“I believe we were going over the different ways mass effect fields can affect objects.” 

“Ah yes, that’s right. Let us continue….”

 

\--

 

_Later that day…_

 

“Mylos.” 

Mylos was just about to enter his room to settle in for the night when he heard Lusca call his name.  “Yes?” he replied, turning toward her. 

“I am going to sit outside for a bit and look at the stars:  would you like to join me?” she asked. 

“Sure,” Mylos said, without thinking.  “D-did you want me to change first?” 

“Goodness, no, this isn’t a date or anything,” Lusca giggled.  “Unless you want it to be one.” 

“I….” Mylos rubbed the back of his head as he started walking with her. “No…not yet….” 

“You’re conflicted, I can tell.”  Her tone was slightly teasing. 

“I’m just…sorting things out still.  What I want and such….”  _And making sure my current feelings are not solely due to my groin wanting some action,_ he thought. 

“Fair enough.” 

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the sitting area in the center of the compound.  Since the Academy was at the edge of the city there wasn’t as much light pollution.  Traffic at this time of day was light as well, so the stars could be seen fairly clearly without obstruction. 

“Ah the stars,” Lusca said.  “So many of them…and so many other worlds.  I never got the chance to see any of them before the Reaper War…you?” 

“If I did, I don’t remember anymore,” Mylos said with a sigh. 

“That’s right; you mentioned you lost your memory after the war.  How did that happen?” 

“Some asshole shot me in the head,” Mylos said bluntly.  “I was lucky to have survived.” 

“Very lucky...Funny I never noticed a scar though.” 

“That’s because it’s under my fringe.”  He took her head and guided her fingers to the spot.  “Feel it?” 

“Ah, yes I do.  Do you ever wonder about what you forgot?” 

“Sometimes,” Mylos admitted.  “One theory I have is that I was shot after manifesting as a biotic…whether by one of my parents or a stranger…don’t know.” 

“How horrible,” Lusca said, moving her hand to his arm.  “My mother did tell me that biotics got a lot of flack before the Reaper War…but for people to actually attack them?” 

“Like I said, it’s just a theory.  For all I know, I was a victim of gang violence for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or an accident.” 

“But yet, no one claimed you when you were found.” 

“Yeah…Maybe someday I’ll do a hard search for my origins, but not right now.  Got other things to worry about; like my training.” 

Lusca made an affirmative nose and they sat in silence for a moment.  “What was your lover like?  Before he…committed treason that is.” 

Mylos flinched, really not wanting to think about him.  “Why do you want to know?” he asked. 

“Just curious,” Lusca said with a shrug.  “Besides, you need to talk to _someone_ about it: it’s no good to keep it all pent up you know.” 

“I could always smash more benches.” 

“For our budgets sake, I’d rather you didn’t.” 

“I thought that sort of thing was included in the budget?” 

“ _Accidental_ destruction, not _purposeful._ ” 

“Alright, alright.”  Mylos sighed, wondering where to start.  _The beginning_ , he realized.  “His name was Arsenus Ataken…,” he said softly.  “We met shortly after I was transferred to piloting school.  I didn’t like him at first, because he was chatty, annoying and a prankster.  Eventually though, I warmed up to him…we became friends…then more than that.” 

“Sounds like you were a bit of an odd couple,” Lusca pointed out. 

“We were,” Mylos confirmed.  “I preferred to keep my nose clean and keep to myself, while Arsenus liked to be the life of the party, so-to-speak.  Got himself into trouble a lot…but he never got me in trouble along with him…at least…until the end.” 

“The incident on Menae?” 

Mylos nodded, his throat feeling thick as a mix of grief and anger started welling up inside him.  “I keep wondering if he even thought about how I may be affected by his act…or if he even cared.  Was his relationship with me just one big act to give him cover for his real agenda?” His voice was starting to crack as he added.  “Did he…really love me?” 

“Mylos….”  He felt her wrap her arms around him, pulling him close.  Unable to hold it back anymore, he wept, wrapping his arms around her in turn.  “That’s right…,” Lusca whispered to him.  “Let it out…let it all out.  I’m here for you.” 

As Mylos got some much needed comfort, neither of them knew they were being watched from the distance by a pair of jealous eyes….

 

\--

 

_Next day._

 

Mylos felt a lot better, like a big weight had been lifted off his chest.  While he still had some conflicting feelings over Arsenus, it wasn’t as weighing on his mind like it was before.  It freed up his mind to focus more on other things, like his training and…Lusca. 

He remembered last night clearly, how Lusca comforted him.  She felt so warm and soft, her scent sweet and soothing.  He had forgotten what it was like to hold someone, or to be held, and he wanted more of that.  Yet he still had some reservations about a relationship with her, but he wasn’t sure why now. 

“Mylos!  Stop daydreaming!”  Lieutenant Fathen’s voice boomed. 

“Ah! Sorry sir!”  Mylos said as he quickly picked up the pace of his exercises.  It was exercise day, so all students were out in the central courtyard in their exercise gear.  At least this time Aertus wasn’t having them jog through the nearby woods this time, though it was still early enough in the day where the Lieutenant could decide to do so. 

“Squads two and four, three laps around the courtyard.  Move!”  Aertus yelled.  “Faesus! No biotics!” 

“Dammit…,” Mylos heard Faesus grumble.  “I hate running.” 

“Not one of my favorite activities either,” Mylos told him as they started their run. 

“Hey, I noticed you and Lusca seemed to be becoming an item, is that true?” 

“It’s…starting to seem that way…,” Mylos said cautiously.  “I haven’t fully decided whether to go for it or not though.” 

“Humph, well if you do, you are one lucky bastard,” Faesus said.  “Do you know how many guys have been eyeing and chasing her?” 

“I have an idea….” 

“Stop the chatter you two!” Aertus warned. 

Mylos sighed and focused on the run.  After the first lap he thought he saw something in the woods.  He didn’t think anything of it at first, assumed it was ground maintenance doing their thing.  By the time he finished his second lap, he had noticed more movement, both in the woods and among the other buildings.  It was such a bad feeling he was getting that he stopped in his tracks and stared at the woods. 

He was expecting Aertus to start screaming at him, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see the same look of concern on the Lieutenant’s face.  “Lieutenant?” Mylos said, approaching him. 

“You feel it too, eh?” Aertus said.  “I’ve already alerted the rest of the security team.” 

“What about the students?” 

“We better get them to….”  A shot rang out at that moment, barely missing them.  “Shit!  Everyone, get to the bunker! This is not a drill!  Biotics!  Provide cover if you can!” 

What followed was a bit chaotic.  Their attackers starting firing in earnest while students fled and the alarm blared.  Some students, mostly the youngest and most inexperienced, froze up, but fortunately other’s helped to get them moving.  Mylos helped with defense the best he could, though his barrier skill was still a bit on the weak side. 

“Sheesh,” he heard Faesus comment.  “These guys can’t hit the broad side of a dreadnaught.  Where did they learn to shoot?” 

Mylos was wondering the same thing himself.  Despite the hail of gun fire, he had very few bullets hit his barrier, let alone any of the people they were protecting.  That changed when the security teams arrived and started to fire back, then their attackers seemed more willing to try to hit someone.  _Something is not right here,_  Mylos thought as he and the other biotics pulled back toward the bunker.  “Faesus, do you know how to do ‘pull’?” he asked. 

“Of course I do,” Faesus replied, looking a bit insulted.  “Why?” 

“Pull one of the attackers toward us.” 

“O-K…I can try, but why?” 

“Just do it….” 

Faesus muttered something under his breath, but did as Mylos requested.  Fortunately, the attackers were completely focused on fighting the security team, so the guy Faesus pulled was caught completely off guard.  A man Mylos immediately knocked out cold with a solid punch to the face. 

“Oh spirits,” Mylos breathed when he got a good look at the man.  “Lieutenant, you should come see this!” 

Aertus was getting the last of the other students into the bunker when he called him.  When he came over and looked at the man they caught, his mandibles dropped.  “Spirits…this man is in the same gang as Ocri.” 

“Lieutenant…I think this whole firefight is a distraction,” Mylos said. 

“But what are they distracting us from….” Faesus asked. 

Just then, they heard a woman’s scream.


	12. Chapter 12

“Lusca!”  Mylos shouted as he started to run toward the main building. 

“Mylos!” Aertus said, running after him, Faesus following. “Let security handle it!” 

“Who is left in security _to_ handle it besides you, Lieutenant?”Mylos retorted.  “Aren’t they all in the firefight?” 

He heard Aertus mutter a curse. “Alright, at least until some of my security team is free.” 

They reached the main building just as they spotted Headmaster Legrus staggering around the front of the building.  “Headmaster,” Aertus said.  “What happened?” 

“A trio of punks intercepted Lusca and me while we were heading for the bunker,” Legrus growled.  “One of them knocked me to the ground with biotics; they then grabbed Lusca and ran.” 

“Ocri…,” Mylos growled.  “Did you see where they went, Headmaster?” 

“I was still seeing stars, but I think they were heading for the old dorm wing on the west side.” 

“That haunted place?”  Faesus said with a shudder. 

“Then we start the search there,” Aertus said.  “Faesus, escort the Headmaster to the bunker.” 

“I don’t need a damn escort, Aertus,” Legrus growled. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, Headmaster, we are currently under assault.  You will have an escort whether you like it or not.” 

“Fine…have it your way.” 

After Faesus started to lead Legrus away, Aertus said.  “Mylos, wait here while I get us some side arms and comm units, and call for backup.” 

“Can we really afford the delay, Lieutenant?” Mylos said with a faint growl.  “Who knows what Ocri is doing to her….” 

“Going after them as we are will likely get us both killed,” Aertus pointed out.  “We’re both unarmed and your biotics are not yet suitable for combat.” 

Mylos snarled but didn’t refute the logic.  After Aertus went inside, Mylos honestly did try to wait for him, but the worry over Lusca was getting to him.  After only a couple of minutes, he couldn’t wait any longer and started running for the building Legrus said he believed they took her. 

 _Well, looks like the Headmaster saw correctly,_  Mylos thought as he reached the entrance:  there were fresh footprints and what was left of the door was blown off.  Inside the place was very run down, both due to the effects of the war and lack of care.  The air inside had a very eerie, oppressed feeling to it that he couldn’t shake off.  Was this place really haunted? 

 _Focus on finding Lusca,_ he told himself as he cautiously made his way in.  It was hard to ignore shadows moving out of the corner of his eye, or the noises that sounded too much like whispers from turians killed in the Reaper War.  Worse, this place was huge and the footprints were only visible for the first ten feet in or so.  He had no trail to follow and he couldn’t trust his ears: he was flying blind. 

 _Or not,_  he realized, remembering the one technique Oneus was starting to teach him.  Mylos knew that in this kind of situation it wasn’t very practical, but he had no choice if he was to even have a _chance_ at finding Lusca before something horrible was done to her. 

Mylos traveled a little deeper into the building first before kneeling down and putting a hand on the floor.  He took a deep breath and concentrated, sending a faint mass effect field in as wide a radius he could manage through the floor.  An ‘impression’ of the building immediately around him formed in his mind, though the further away things the more ‘fuzzy’ it was.  He held the field for a moment, looking for signs of movement that would tell him there was living things close by.  Nothing:  time to move on. 

He continued on, still hearing whispers but nothing that sounded like Ocri and his goons, or Lusca.  After a moment he stopped and used the detection field again.  Again, he ‘felt’ no signs of movement.  _Wait…behind me…_ , Mylos immediately stood up and whirled around, only to see Aertus unhappy face a few feet behind him. 

“I _told_ you to wait for me,” Aertus said in a harsh whisper.  “And what the hell were you doing?” 

“Trying a technique Instructor Oneus was teaching me to find our targets,” Mylos explained, keeping his voice low.  “No sign as of yet, though this is the first time I’ve tried to use this on such a…large scale.” 

“Ah, I think I know which one you are referring too.  My advice, be under cover when you use that: you were wide open to attack.” 

“Noted, sir.” 

“Here.”  Aertus handed him an omni-tool device, ear piece and a _Striker_ pistol.  “A couple of my security team was able to pull away from the firefight and are currently checking the perimeter of the building as we speak to see if our targets gave us the slip.  Now, there are two floors to this place and a large storeroom on the south side.” 

“Is the second floor even assessable, sir?  Considering the state of the building…,” Mylos asked as he put on the equipment and did a weapons check. 

“I don’t know, to be honest.”  Aertus was quiet a moment as something came in on his headset.  “Alright, just got word that it appears our targets hasn’t left the building.  Probably decided to hole up in here until the heat goes down.” 

 _They could have been half way across the city by now if they hadn’t,_  Mylos thought.  “Then we still have a chance to save her,” he said. 

“I’ll see if I can access the second floor,” Aertus said.  “Are you fine with the first?” 

“I covered a good chunk of it already, I believe, so yes.” 

“Alright, if you find anything, tell me…no heroics, you hear?” 

“Yes, sir.”  As Aertus started to walk away, Mylos asked.  “Sir, is this place really haunted?” 

Aertus turned and gave him an ‘are you kidding me’ look. “I don’t believe in that stuff.”

 

_A few minutes later…._

 

Mylos felt oddly more nervous now that he had a weapon in his hand than before.  _May be because there’s a risk I could accidently shoot Lusca if a firefight broke out…_ he thought as he continued search the various rooms and hallways.  So far, the detection field technique didn’t seem to be helping much due to lack of refinement, but he kept using it anyway so he at least got an idea of the layout of the rooms beforehand.  He was still hearing disembodied voices though, which gave him the chills each time. 

 _~I found a way up,~_  Aertus said in his ear piece.  _~But it doesn’t look like it’s been used.  All other stairways I found were unusable.~_  

“So they must be on the first floor somewhere,” Mylos replied.  “I’m running out of places to check…only the storeroom left I believe.” 

 _~Other members of security haven’t reported anyone leaving the building, so they must still be inside.  I’ll meet you at the storeroom.~_  

“Alright, see you there, Lieutenant.” 

 _~Remember, no heroics!~_  

“Roger,” Mylos said with a sigh before heading for the storeroom.  He didn’t get far before he heard more voices.  At first he thought they were the same as the ones he heard before, but after a moment he realized they were getting louder.  Quickly, he ducked into one of the side rooms and waited. 

“Man…this place gives me the creeps,” a male voice said. 

“That’s the third time you’ve said that,” a second, female this time, responded. 

“I can’t help it…I’ve heard stories about this place.   How they wanted to repair it but the workers got scared off due to spooky shit going on.” 

“Superstitious fools…so are you, for believing in that kind of crap.” 

“I would have rather stayed in the storeroom…but nooo…Ocri wanted some ‘alone time’ with that chick.  All this bullshit over a girl….” 

Mylos had used the detection field to keep track of them, rather than risk poking his head out.  It looked like they came out of the hallway that lead to the storeroom and were now walking away from him.  “Lieutenant,” he whispered.  “I got two contacts, they are heading west down the main hallway.  From their conversation, it sounds like Ocri is alone with Lusca.” 

 _~Acknowledged,~_  Aertus replied.  _~I hear them now.  I’ll take care of these two, you continue on to the storeroom, but wait for me you hear?  We don’t know if Ocri has taken those drugs recently.~_  

“Roger.”  Mylos carefully made his way towards the storeroom, the weight of the weapon in his hand all too apparent.  He had never killed another turian before and he was hoping he didn’t have to now.  _But to protect Lusca, I will,_ he told himself as he approached the storeroom doors. 

One of the doors was hanging open, broken, but Mylos couldn’t see any one in the field of view he had from it.  He could hear, however, faint sobbing sounds and he was fairly certain it wasn’t from a ghost.  Quickly, he used the detection field technique and ‘felt’ a couple of fluctuating weight spots.  One was definitely going by the shape, while the other wasn’t as clear, like someone was struggling on top of another object. 

“Stop struggling!” Ocri’s voice rang out, sounding frustrated.  “This will be easier on you if you just give in and let me take you!” 

Mylos felt rage build up in his chest, realizing what Ocri had to mean.  Having gotten a general layout of the room, he quickly went in and hid behind a large container.  He had to get Ocri’s attention before he succeeded in raping Lusca.  Then he remembered the broken door and this container had wheels on it: he got an idea. 

“Sorry, Lieutenant,” he muttered, half to Aertus and half to himself.  “No choice.”  As Aertus cursed at him in his ear, he used his biotics to partly lift the broken door, and then let it fall again.  The noise got Ocri’s attention immediately. 

“I thought I told you two to go away!” Ocri snapped.  “Damn, fools.  I’ll be back in a moment, hun.”  Mylos watched his approach using the detection field, making sure to move to the opposite side of the container as Ocri passed it.  “Now what do you two….” Ocri’s tone quickly became confused when he realized no one was at the door.  “What the hell, am I hearing things?” 

 _Could be ghosts, Ocri_ , Mylos thought with a smirk, as he readied himself.  _I hope these wheels still work._  

“Creepy place…,” Ocri was muttering as he started back.  The moment Ocri was between the container and the wall, Mylos acted.  Summoning his biotics, he pushed against the container with all his might, sending it flying at Ocri.  Ocri, caught completely by surprise, was hit dead center and crashed against the wall. 

Hoping that would daze him long enough, Mylos dashed for Lusca.  Her hands were tied to an old desk and she was also gagged, some of her clothing missing.  He quickly undid the gag and untied her.  “Mylos…,” she said gratefully, hugging him.  “Thank the spirits.” 

“Shh,” Mylos said as he helped her pull her pants back up at least.  “He won’t be dazed for long.  Is there another way out?” 

“Docking bay…in the back,” Lusca said. 

“What the _fuck_ was that!?” they heard Ocri scream. 

“Then let’s get there, quickly.  Here,” he handed her his pistol, preferring to rely on his biotics for this.  “You know how to use it right?” 

“Of course,” Lusca replied. 

They moved as quickly and silently as they could, using the various shelves and containers as cover.  It wasn’t long before Ocri realized that Lusca was missing.  “Where are you!?” he screamed, the whole room appeared to shake from his rage. 

It became a cat and mouse game.  Mylos used his biotics to both keep track of Ocri’s location and to distract him by move objects when he could so the pair could move without being detected.  Their luck ran out though when they reached the docking bay door, only to find it rusted shut. 

“Dammit…so close,” Mylos growled.  He tried to use his biotics to force it open, but he was nearly spent from all the biotic use. 

“Mylos….” Lusca’s fear filled tone alerted him to Ocri, whom was now staring at them hatefully only twenty feet away. 

“You…,” Ocri growled, his biotics starting to flare. 

“Crap,” Mylos muttered as he immediately put up a barrier, just in time to take the brunt of a biotic blast wave.  It took the wind out of him. 

“Heheh…your barrier is still crap,” Ocri said as he readied to throw another blast at him. 

“Mylos!” he heard Aertus yell from behind Ocri.  With him he could see two other members of the security team, their weapons aimed at Ocri.  “Duck!” 

Mylos pulled Lusca down with him, at the same time putting up the best barrier he could given his energy level.  Aertus and the security team opened up on Ocri, whom had put up his own barrier.  After moment though, Ocri must have realized it wasn’t going to hold, as he suddenly charged at the wall, punching a hole through it as he fled the scene. 

“Don’t bother,” Aertus said when the security team went to chase him.  “We’ll never catch him with him charging like that.  Go back to the courtyard and help the other’s mop up whoever is left on the grounds.”  After the security team left, Aertus turned his attention to them.  “You really don’t like to follow orders, do you Mylos?”  he said, his hands on his hips. 

“Sorry, Lieutenant, I made a judgment call,” Mylos said, pulling himself into a sitting position and feeling like crap.  Remembering what Ocri was trying to do, he turned to Lusca.  “Did he…?” 

“No,” Lusca said, shaking her head.  “You stopped him just in time….” 

Aertus caught on quickly.  “So if we ever catch that bastard we get to slap on attempted rape charges as well?  Lovely,” he muttered.  Aertus then tilted his head and asked.  “Are you alright, Mylos?  You got a nose bleed.” 

Mylos reached up, wiped away the blood and looked at it.  “So I do…I must have overexerted myself with all the biotics I used today…,” he said with a sigh. 

“Get yourselves to the bunker until the all clear is given.  After that, head to the infirm to get checked out.  In the meantime, I need to review our security measures.” 

“Aye, sir.” 

Mylos needed some help getting to the bunker, initially at least, due to how tired he felt.  Lusca, fortunately, helped him along.  She also seemed a bit clingy, but after what she just went through, he didn’t blame her.  Besides, he was really starting to like the idea of having a women cuddled up against him. 

 _Perhaps I really am ready,_ he thought, before drifting off.

 

\--

 

_Hidden base, not far from the Academy_

 

“Jorox.” 

He looked up at Besyr, his mandibles twitching at the use of his name.  Besyr didn’t use his name unless it was very serious.  “What is it, Besyr?” he asked. 

“Your contact at the Academy is on the line, he said it was very important…it’s in regards to our assault plans.” 

Jorox’s mandibles twitched again, not liking the sound of it.  “Give me a moment to dress up,” he said as he got up to put on another of his identities.  This one was his favorite as it required no makeup, just a black cloak with a bone white full mask.  Once he was fully dressed, he nodded for Besyr to patch the contact through.  Seconds later, his Academy contact appeared on the vidscreen. 

 _~Virmasus,~_ the man said, his tone grave.  _~We have a problem.~_  

“So my second-in-command implied,” Jorox growled.  “You know I don’t like problems.” 

 _~There wasn’t much I could do in this regard,~_  the contact explained. _~One of the local gangs decided to attack the Academy and kidnap one of the staff.  As a result, we have no choice but to increase security here for the time being.~_  

“No!  Not now!”  Jorox snapped.  “We were just about ready!”  They had in fact, only just set up small base of operations just outside the capital of Palaven and had intended to attack that very week. 

 _~We have no choice, Virmasus!  If I try to brush off the security increase now people will start to suspect.  Spirits, I took a lot of risk brushing it off for this long!  You need to delay the attack, at least for a couple of months while we take care of this gang issue.~_  

“Perhaps we can take care of the problem for you,” Jorox sneered.  “What’s the gang leader’s name?” 

 _~A man named Ocri Dopian, at least, he was the one that appears to have arranged the attack,~_ the contact said. _~Used to work here as a janitor, but was fired after he kept harassing one of the staff, the same staff member he kidnapped today.~_  

“Then I will have a chat with this ‘Ocri’ and see what we can salvage of this situation,” Jorox growled.  “You will inform me the instant security has been dropped down to ‘normal’ levels, I take it?” 

 _~Of course, Virmasus.~_  

“Good.”  Jorox cut the connection and took off his mask.  “Besyr, find this Ocri Dopian and bring him here, _alive_.  I don’t like it when third parties mess up my plans….” 

“Yes, boss.  I will send some men to find him immediately.”

 

\--

 

_Later that day_

 

Due to the events of that day, all students were given the day off to get a chance to collect their nerves.  Mylos ended up having to spend a couple of hours in the infirm due to the doctors wanting to run some tests to ensure he didn’t burn himself out, not to mention pump some essential nutrient into him to be on the safe side.  Then they told him to spend the day resting. 

“Mylos,” he heard Lusca say as he came out of the infirm.  “I see they finally let you out.” 

“Yeah, they wanted to run a bunch of tests and such,” he said.  “Guess it’s not every day a biotic gets a nose bleed from using their powers too much.” 

“It is always good to be on the safe side.  Besides, it’d be a shame to find out you lost your biotic ability after you are only just getting the hang of them.” 

“It would be more a shame to know that I would be shipped away from this place…and you…if that was the case,” Mylos said softly. 

“Huh?  What was that?” 

“I…um…How’d you turn out at the infirm?” he asked, blushing a little. 

“That’s not what you said.”  Lusca put her hands on her hips in a ‘what are you trying to hide from me’ pose. 

“No…but it’s still a question I would like an answer too….” 

“Fine…,” Lusca said with a sigh.  “Bastards insisted on doing a rape kit…all they got out of it was that I was still a virgin.  Humiliating.”  She shuddered.  “Other than that, some rope burn and bruises, that’s about it.” 

“You came out lucky then, at least physically.”  He poked her in the side.  “But what about mentally?” 

Again she shuddered.  “Even though he didn’t actually penetrate me…I still feel like I failed…I feel so ashamed….” 

Mylos pulled her into his arms.  “You didn’t fail,” he told her.  “You fought him, all the way and didn’t give up.  You delayed him long enough to give me time to reach you: there’s no need to feel ashamed of that.” 

He felt her relax in his arms.  “Oh Mylos…I don’t know where I would be without you,” she said.

“Stuck with Faesus?” 

“Not funny!” Faesus, whom had been eavesdropping close by, whined.  “And kiss her already, will you!?” 

“Mylos?” Lusca looked up at him, questioningly. 

“I….” He felt himself blush deeply.  After a deep breath to calm his nerves he said.  “I’ve decided...that I would very much like to go beyond friendship with you…Lusca, if you would have me.” 

“Oh Mylos!”  Lusca wrapped her arms around his neck.  “I’ve waited a long time for this….” 

“What can I say, I am stubborn.” 

“I’m still waiting for that kiss!”  Faesus piped up. 

“Faesus, you have three seconds to leave before I use you to make a new door.” 

“Ooook I am leaving!”  Faesus quickly made his exit and both Mylos and Lusca laughed. 

“The irony is that you don’t have the energy to do it right now, do you?”  Lusca asked once Faesus was out of earshot. 

“Nope…but he doesn’t need to know that.”  Mylos gave her a wink. 

“Mylos, you sure are naughty sometimes.” 

“But that’s part of my charm, isn’t it?” 

Lusca giggled and nuzzled him.  This time, he nuzzled her back.


	13. Chapter 13

_The spirits must hate me,_  Mylos thought.  Due to the attack a few days ago, the Headmaster hired more security, but also made Mylos an official member of the security team.  This not only meant he had to patrol the grounds with at least one other person, but he ended up on the worse possible shift:  nightshift.  That meant that he was either working, or sleeping during the only times of the day he could spend any reasonable time with Lusca.   He suspected the Headmaster did this on purpose, as he had caught the man’s disapproving look whenever he did get a chance to be with her. 

On top of that, the people he had to patrol with seemed uncomfortable around him.  He suspected it was mainly due to him being a biotic, since there was still mistrust over them.  However, Mylos kept getting this nagging feeling that there was more to it than that, but he couldn’t place what.  He really didn’t feel like asking them directly either. 

At the very least, he got to practice his detection field technique while on patrol, using a new method.  After the business with Ocri, he discussed with Oneus about the practicality of activating the technique using a foot instead of a hand.  Oneus had agreed that having to kneel down to use it during a combat situation wasn’t ideal and a foot would be more practical.  It meant Mylos had to almost start from scratch, but he caught up quickly once he got the hang of it again.  That didn’t make up for the fact that he barely got a chance to see Lusca, however, even if the looks on his patrol partner’s face was worth it every time he pointed out someone hiding they couldn’t see directly. 

At the end of his shift, he went straight back to his room.  His body was still getting used to the new schedule, so he felt rather tired, that or he wasn’t cut out for the night owl business.  When he opened the door, however, he found he had a visitor. 

“Lusca?” he asked when he saw her sitting on his bed.  “How’d you get in here?” 

“I have access to the master key, remember?” Lusca said with a smile.  “I figured this may be one of the only ways to see each other…considering.” 

“Yeah…,” Mylos grumbled as he sat on the bed next to her.  “I get the feeling the Headmaster doesn’t like us being together.” 

“You would be correct on that,” Lusca said softly.  “He’s been telling me to stay away from you, kept saying that you had a ‘bad past’ that I wouldn’t want to get entangled in.  Feh…he obviously didn’t know how much you already told me yourself.” 

“It bothers me that he seems to know so much….” 

“He’s the Headmaster; of the staff here he has the right to know the history of the students here.  Not that he has any right to judge you as ‘bad seed’ when it’s obvious you were cleared of any wrong doing:  you wouldn’t be here otherwise.” 

“Indeed.” 

“So…uh…how’s your new _job_ going?” 

“Ugh…,” Mylos groaned, lying down on the bed.  “Tiring.  All that walking around for basically nothing.  With all the extra security around I feel like a redundant gear.” 

“At the very least, Ocri and his goons won’t likely try anything else for a while.” 

“It was rather bold of him to attack us in the first place.” 

“Aye…he was that desperate to get me….” 

He saw her shudder and he quickly sat up and pulled her into his arms.  Immediately, she relaxed and leaned into him.  “I feel so much safer when I am with you, Mylos,” she sighed. 

“And I’ll do my best to keep it that way,” he said softly, laying his head on top of hers. 

“As much as I would love to stick around for a while longer, I best go so you can get some sleep,” she said suddenly, pulling away. 

“So soon?” 

“If you didn’t have physical training in the morning, I would stay longer.” She had a faint smirk on her face. 

“I have physical training?”  Mylos scratched his head, then shook his head and sighed in exasperation.  “This nightshift business is really messing up my sense of time.” 

“You’ll get used to it,” Lusca said with a giggle.  “In the meantime, I’ll help you keep straight.”  She then leaned over and nuzzled him on the cheek, caressing the underside of his chin at the same time. 

“Oooh…,” Mylos swooned, his heart racing.  “After doing that, I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep at all….” 

Lusca laughed at that as she headed for the door.  “You will…and have some _very_ pleasant dreams I bet.  Good night, Mylos.” 

“Night…Lusca.” 

He certainly did have very pleasant dreams that night.

 

\--

 

_Next day, at a hidden base_

 

Besyr hadn’t expected this man to be so hard to find, let alone catch, but his men finally did get their hands on him and where bringing him in.  Jorox wanted a heads up when they caught the guy, which Besyr already gave, so he could ‘dress up’ for the meeting.  He didn’t know which identity Jorox was going to use for this, as the man had so many.  Besyr was fairly certain there were some he didn’t know about, a fact that bothered him considering the concerns being whispered about their leader’s mental state.  A couple of ‘gossipers’ had already vanished as is and he was certain Jorox was the reason for it:  Jorox didn’t like dissenters. 

 _Yet, he is starting to stray from our groups goal as a whole,_  he thought as he waited for their ‘guest’ to arrive.  _His desire to kill Mylos has become unreasonable considering how long it has been since Arsenus betrayed us._ It had been a miracle that he was able to convince Jorox to attack the Academy in general, which was supportive of their ultimate goal.  _His hatred of biotics is a hindrance as well._  

If he had it his way, Besyr would use biotics the same way the Hierarchy did back during the Unification War: as infiltrators and spies.  Unfortunately, Jorox’s ‘kill on sight’ policy made that impossible and the man was too dangerous to try using biotics behind his back:  Jorox wasn’t afraid to kill biotic supporters either. 

At last, his men returned, dragging a semi-conscious Ocri Dopian between them with his hands tied behind his back and they all looked a bit worse for wear.  “He put up that much of a fight?” he asked. 

“Bastard was using biotic-enhancing drugs,” one of the men growled.  “We had to wait for it to wear off before we could even get close.” 

 _Fuck,_  Besyr thought. _That will complicate things._   “Any casualties?” he asked. 

“Some, but fortunately, nothing serious,” the man replied. 

“Where the fuck am I?” Ocri groaned as he started to regain full consciousness.  Besyr nodded and the men dropped him unceremoniously on the floor.  “Ow!”  Ocri snapped.  “Do you know who you are dealing with!?” 

“Someone that has pissed off a very powerful man,” Besyr said kneeling in front of him.  “A man that really does not like his plans getting messed up by outsiders.” 

“And how was I supposed to know?  Fuck that, why should I care?” 

“Does the name _Tyranor_ mean anything to you, punk?” 

Ocri was silent for a moment as he processed that name.  “Isn’t that…that anti-Hierarchy gang?” he said at last.  “I thought they were all gone.” 

“Oh we are still very much around,” Besyr told him.  “And we are not a gang, but a revolution.” 

“Not a very successful one,” Ocri laughed.  “Hardly anyone knows you guys still….”  Ocri cried in pain as one of men kicked him hard in ribs.  “Ah!  Bastard! If I still had my sparkles you wouldn’t be able to even touch me!” 

“That’s another thing….” Besyr picked up the man by the collar.  “If you value your life, do not try to use your biotics around here…don’t even _mention_ that you are biotic in any capacity for that matter.” 

“Eh?  Why?” 

“Our leadership has a ‘kill on sight’ policy in regards to biotics,” Besyr growled.  “The only good biotic is a dead one, in his eyes.  So if you want to live through this meeting, you best heed my advice.” 

For the first time since he was brought in, Besyr saw a bit of fear in the man’s eyes.  Just in time too, as the door to Jorox’s chamber opened…and Besyr felt a chill go down his spine.  _Oh, hell…not Masest,_  he thought.  Of the identities he knew of, _Masest_ gave him the creeps:  he wasn’t sure if it was the blind left eye, the more skeletal cybernetic arm or the slightly insane mannerisms Jorox liked to display with this identity.  By the growing fear on Ocri’s face, Ocri seemed to agree with Besyr on the creepy factor. 

“Besyr,” ‘Masest’ said. “I see our guest has arrived.” 

“Yes, sir,” Besyr said, standing up straight.  “I was just softening him up a bit for you.” 

Jorox grinned, his mandibles twitching rapidly for a moment.  “Good.  Bring him into my office would you?” 

Besyr forced Ocri to his feet and made him to follow Jorox into the room.  He then shoved the man into the center of the room before closing the door behind them.  Jorox made a show of circling the man for a bit before speaking.  “So this shivering, cowering thing in front of me arranged the attack on the Academy a few days ago?” he said, mandibles twitching again as he frowned in disbelief. 

“I-I am…,” Ocri replied. 

“Don’t seem to have any spine to you now, do you?  But at least you are smart enough to know when you are up against the big boys in town.” 

“Y-yes, sir.” 

“Now, I have to admire your tactics,” Jorox continued.  “A diversionary strike to cover for your real goal…but the goal….”  Jorox went into a bit of a mandible and head twitching fit:  Besyr felt that shudder down his spine again.  “All that over a damn woman? Seriously?” 

“She’s not just any girl…she’s….” 

“Is she the daughter of a high ranking Hierarchy official?” Jorox asked.  “Worth a high ransom?” 

“Uh…no, she’s….” 

“Then she wasn’t _worth_ using such a tactic!”  Jorox snapped.  “What were you after her for?  To satisfy your cock!?” 

“Well…um….” The blush on his face was all Jorox needed to know and he grabbed him by the groin with his cybernetic hand.  “Ahhh!” 

“Pathetic! You don’t waste precious resources and men’s lives over such a thing!  You want sex?  There are a number of brothels just down the street for that very thing!  There are even a number of whores you could solicit on any given night!” 

“I’m not that kind of…” 

“I don’t care!” Jorox snapped.  “Because of you, my own plans have been delayed, because, unlike _you_ I will not risk precious resources and men over a desire to satisfy a boyish hormonal urge!  No…my goals are much higher than that….” 

“What…what were your plans?” Ocri dared to ask.  

“Ah, now you are starting to use your brain.”  Jorox let go of him and paced in front of him for a moment, those mandibles twitching again.  “I’m certain Besyr here has told you who we are, correct?” 

“The _Tyranors_ ,” Ocri replied.  “But…I don’t see what is of such value to you at the Academy….” 

“Not value to _us_ , but value to the Hierarchy,” Jorox explained.  “This Academy and others like it are a breeding ground for indoctrinating young minds into accepting the status quo…a status quo that needs to change.” 

“What is so wrong with it?” 

“The Hierarchy has grown too soft and reliant on other species,” Besyr replied.  “The near absolute freedoms we have are also starting to be our downfall in our time of greatest need.” 

“There is too much crime and corruption now because of those freedoms,” Jorox added.  “The Hierarchy system has served us well in the past, but this is a new age we are entering.  It is long past time for a new government system, one with tighter restrictions and control, to take over.” 

“So you want to take over the Academy?” Ocri asked. 

“No, to destroy it…and all those in it, to send a message to the Hierarchy.” 

“No!” Ocri snapped.  “You can’t kill Lus…ack!”  Jorox grabbed the man again with this cybernetic arm, this time by the throat. 

“Again, you think with your groin,” Jorox hissed, his mandibles twitching rapidly.  “You need to start looking at the bigger picture here.  Our group has tried peaceful means of change over the generations, but it has never worked.  Violence is the only way our message will get across to them now.” 

“Wha-why not a government building then?  Why the Academy?”  Ocri gasped. 

“We originally had plans to attack key government buildings, but those plans recently feel apart due to betrayal from within,” Jorox growled fiercely.  “Thus we are still recovering and have to improvise with lesser targets, like the Academy.  But… _someone_ messed that up as well.” 

Ocri seemed to finally get the message.  “Ma-my gang is fairly small…it shouldn’t take long before they think the danger is past and things go back to normal.” 

“For your sake, they better,” Jorox said, letting him go.  “In fact, you are going to help ensure it.” 

“Wha?  H-how?” 

“No doubt because of your stunt your gang is being hunted right now, correct?” When Ocri nodded, he continued.  “We can help you disappear for a bit until the heat goes down, but when it does….” Jorox grabbed him again, this time with this real hand by the collar.  “You and your gang will assist us in the assault.” 

“I will not kill Lusca!” 

Jorox growled and grabbed him by the right mandible with his cybernetic hand.  Ocri screamed in agony as he started to twist it further than it normally is capable of moving.  “I could just as easily arrange for you and your pathetic gang to disappear…permanently,” he warned. “We have wiped out whole other gangs ourselves when they got in our way…so if you want to survive…it would be in your best interest to cooperate.” 

“Alright! Alright!” Ocri screamed.  “I-I-I will work with you….” 

“Good boy.”  Jorox let him go.  “Besyr, make the proper arrangements for his men’s accommodations and have a few men accompany him back to his base to keep an eye on him…to ensure he doesn’t do any snitching.” 

“Yes, Masest,” Besyr said as he led Ocri out of the room. 

“That man is crazy…,” Ocri was muttering. 

Besyr had to agree.

 

\--

 

Things were progressing well for Mylos, both training and relationship wise.  Training wise he was starting to get decent detail out of the detection field technique and his barrier was getting better.  Other techniques were still fairly weak though, as he was focusing more on more defensive abilities for the time being. 

Relationship wise, things were escalating fairly quickly over the last month.  What had started out as casual visits after his patrol shift finished had already turned into sleep over’s.  A small part of him was telling him this was moving way too quickly, but the other part, but he found he did not care about that.  He _wanted_ to be this close to someone, to continue what Arsenus so rudely stopped with his act of treason.  Granted, they had yet to have sex, but Mylos had a feel that will happen fairly soon. 

Of course, there was one obstacle:  Headmaster Legrus.  Lusca had told Mylos about the many lectures he had given her already and Mylos never missed the disapproving and downright nasty looks the man was giving him on a near daily basis.  It bothered him that Legrus cared so much about it: he wasn’t Lusca’s father, so why was it his business?  Or did the man secretly want Lusca for himself?  The very thought made Mylos shudder with disgust.

Today, he got word the Headmaster wanted to see him after his last class and he had a funny feeling he knew what it was about. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Mylos said, after coming in. 

“Yes, Hiroten,” Legrus said.  “How is your biotics progressing?” 

“Improving by the day, sir,” Mylos replied.  “I am focusing mainly on defense techniques for the time being.” 

“It is usually encouraged to practice both offense and defense equally, so I wonder why you took this route…ah…wait.”  Legrus tapped his head as he apparently remembered something.  “This is about your desire to continue your piloting career isn’t it?” 

“Primarily, yes, sir,” Mylos replied honestly.  “Both Instructor Oneus and I felt that the more defensive abilities would be likely to be capable of being applied to piloting.” 

“Ah, yes, Oneus Tismar…he was always willing to try new things….,” Legrus muttered.  “Sometimes at the expense at teaching the basics.” 

“And what is wrong with figuring out non-combat related uses for biotics, sir?” 

“Nothing, in a general sense, but there is a time and a place for experimentation, Hiroten.  During class time is not the proper time…or place.” 

“Not even during _Theory_ class?” 

That gave him pause.  “Alright, perhaps experimentation in that class is more…acceptable than in others….” 

There was a moment a silence, long enough to make Mylos wonder if he was wrong about the Headmaster’s intentions.  “Is that all, sir?” he asked, cautiously. 

“No, there is one more thing.”  Mylos immediately caught the fire in the Headmaster’s eyes as he rose to his feet.   

 _Oh boy, here it comes,_ Mylos thought, steeling himself. 

“I know what you two are doing…,” Legrus growled. 

“Pardon me, sir?” Mylos feigned innocence. 

“Don’t play innocent with me, Hiroten!” Legrus banged his fist on the desk.  “I know Lusca is seeing you, despite my strong advice for her to avoid you!” 

“With all due respect, sir,” Mylos said.  “She is an adult and free to make her own decisions…as am I.” 

“I am well aware of that, but she doesn’t know your past like I do.” 

At this Mylos growled.  “If this is about Menae….” 

“Not just that,” Legrus said.  “I know you were cleared of any wrong doing, whether they were correct to do so remains to be seen….”  Before Mylos could retort to that, he continued.  “No, my other issue is your unknown past…and genetics.” 

Mylos was taken aback by that.  Did this bastard mean to imply he was of ‘bad seed’?  “What does that have to do with who I am now, sir?” he asked stiffly. 

“Who are you, Mylos Hiroten?  I mean, really, _who are you?_   Adopted…no memory of most of your childhood…you could be the spawn of the worse criminal scumbags out there.” 

“Again…what does that have to do with who I am _now?_ ” Mylos growled. 

“So who are you?” Legrus said coyly.  “Are you who you really say you are?  Or are you playing an act like one Arsenus Ataken?” 

Mylos stiffened, rage starting to build in his chest.  “Do not compare me to that _traitor_ , sir,” he hissed, barely keeping his temper, and biotics, in check.  “And I think my father, General Panus Hiroten, would take much offense at you implying his son, adopted or not, is of dishonorable caliber.” 

Legrus visibly twitched at the mention of his father’s name and he didn’t comment immediately.  “I remember him…,” he said softly after a moment’s silence.  “Served with him during the war…a good man.  He did not seem to be the type to raise a dishonorable son…so perhaps I am wrong on that assessment.” 

With that, Mylos felt himself relax a bit, some of the tension released.  “I am quite certain you are, sir,” he said, folding his arms. 

“But I still disapprove if your relationship with Lusca,” Legrus said flatly. 

“You are not her father,” Mylos pointed out.  “Nor mine, so you cannot tell us to stay away from each other.” 

At this, Legrus sighed, a look of defeat on his face.  “You are right…perhaps I am trying to project my own desires upon her too strongly.  She’s like a daughter to me, Mylos…much like the one I lost.  I don’t want anything terrible to happen to her.” 

“I would never hurt her, Headmaster…and would do everything I can to keep her safe.” 

Legrus turned and looked out the window, a faraway look on his face.  “You cannot protect her from everything, Mylos,” he said.  “And some things you cannot protect _yourself_ from.  Be mindful of your past, Mylos Hiroten…for they are often clues to your future.” 

“Sir?” Mylos asked, confused. 

Legrus just shook his head.  “You are dismissed, Mylos.  You don’t want to miss dinner.”

 

\--

 

The conversation he had with the Headmaster stuck with him throughout both dinner and his patrol shift.  Something about what he said kept nagging at him.  What did he mean?   How could his past be clues to his future if he doesn’t even know his whole past?  A part of him now worried if he really was the son of some criminal overlord. 

 _It doesn’t matter if I am or not,_  he tried to tell himself as he approached Lusca’s ‘apartment’.  _I am not who my biological parents are, whomever they were.  I control my own fate._   He knocked on the door and after a moment was greeted by Lusca’s smiling face. 

“Hi, Mylos,” she said as she let him in.  “You could have just let yourself in, you know.” 

“I don’t want to accidently barge in when you are not decent,” Mylos replied. 

“Oh come on, it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked.” 

That was true, they were already showering together on occasions, granted, when they did they did more petting then _washing_.  “It’s more of a courtesy thing, than anything else.” 

Lusca giggled and invited him to set next to her on the bed.  Unfortunately, his conversation with Legrus was still heavy on his mind, so he had trouble focusing on paying attention to her.  Lusca noticed.  “What is wrong?” she asked. 

“Legrus,” Mylos said simply. 

“Oh…he started lecturing you too?” 

“Yeah…and while I believe I _won_ the argument, some of what he said bugs me.  If there’s one thing he is right about, it’s that my unknown ‘pedigree’ could come back and bite me in the ass.  A lot of turians can be hung up on who someone’s parents were and such.” 

“Well, I for one, don’t care who your real parents are,” Lusca said.  “I love you for who _you_ are, not who your parents could be.” 

Hearing her say that made him feel a lot better.  “Thanks, Lusca,” he said, nuzzling her.  “That means a lot to me.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Lusca said, beaming.  “Now, take off your shirt:  I want to try something.” 

“Oh?  What would that be?” Mylos asked as he did as she asked. 

She didn’t respond.  Instead, she moved around behind him and put her hands on his waist.  He felt her start caressing his sides, something they had done to each other before, so he didn’t understand what was so special about… 

…then she did _something_ , but it wasn’t clear _what_.  It just felt like all his nerves were going off at once in the general area of her hands, but in a _good_ way.  “Oooh…,” he moaned, closing his eyes.  “Whatever it is…you are doing…don’t stop….” 

Lusca giggled softly.  “Unfortunately I can’t keep this up for long,” she said.  “My stamina for using biotics is not that great.” 

“Ye-you’re using biotics for this?  Mmm…you’ll have to teach me….” 

“I don’t know, Mylos…you are a much stronger biotic than me.” 

“I’m learning how to control my power output…oh!”  Lusca got a bit too close to his groin and the effects of her technique there was…incredible. 

“Oh spirits…did I hurt you?”  Lusca immediately stopped what she was doing, leaving him disappointed. 

“Spirits, no!” Mylos reassured her.  “That felt incredible!  Please don’t stop….”

So Lusca continued for a bit longer, expanding the range of her caresses to include his chest and abdomen.  After only a couple more minutes though, she did have to stop, leaving Mylos wanting more, much more.  “Well…now we have a problem,” Mylos said softly as they lay down on the bed next to each other. 

“What is that?” Lusca asked, sounding a bit tired. 

“I’m now all worked up.”  He pointed at the bulge in his pants as proof. 

“Oh goodness!  You really are.”  Predictably, she reached over and touched it. 

“Oh!  Unless you really want to go further I would suggest you don’t do that.” 

“Well…it would be a shame for that to go to waste…now wouldn’t it?”  Lusca said slyly. 

Mylos blinked at her in shock, and then laughed.  “Well, the way we have been going, it was only a matter of time, wasn’t it?” 

Lusca giggled and sat up to start undressing, only for Mylos to stop her and undress her himself.  What followed was a bit of mutual foreplay as they undressed each other, along with a lot of petting, nuzzling and kissing. 

“So…tell me, Mylos,” Lusca asked coyly as he hovered over her.  “Do you know how to take a woman?” 

“Well…,” Mylos replied, feeling slightly embarresed.  “I figured it’s not _that_ much different than boning a man…just…different hole right?” 

“Well, there is _one_ major difference, I believe,” Lusca giggled. 

“What is that?” 

“No extra lube required.” 

Mylos blinked, thought about it for a moment, and then laughed.  “Yeah, I believe you are right there….”


	14. Chapter 14

It had been awhile since Mylos had worn armor of any kind.  Hell, the last time he really wore any was before he was transferred to pilot school.  _Not that this is really armor to begin with,_ he thought as he checked to make sure it sat on him right.  In reality, this was just a mock up designed to look and ‘feel’ like the real thing, a type of outfit used in mock gun battles:  laser tag, essentially. 

The reason he was in this get up was because the Headmaster felt it was safe enough to not only lessen security again, but to have a mock battle in one of the major training fields a couple miles from the campus.  It seemed that over the last couple of months or so since the attack, Ocri and his gang had basically disappeared from the area.   The Headmaster guessed they had decided to move to a less _hot_ territory, but Mylos wasn’t so sure:  the way Ocri was obsessed with Lusca; he doubted that man would want to move far away from her. 

Speaking of which, he and Lusca were practically living together now.  Well, the best they could with the limited space they had.  Sex was frequent, so much so that he was a regular ‘customer’ at the infirm for certain _supplies_.  Plus Lusca did teach him her ‘foreplay’ technique, which now he was starting to use on her during their sessions.  It was a good life and Mylos was happy, especially now that the security detail was lessened he’d get to spend even more time with Lusca. 

“Look at you in your sexy armor,” Lusca said as he passed by the lobby on the way to the shuttle bay. 

“Heh…I had forgotten what it was like to wear something like this, mock armor or not,” Mylos said. 

“You still remember how to fight on a battle field?” Lusca asked as they head bumped. 

“Eh…I’m going to be rusty as hell, but it will come back to me.  So, what’s with you?  Looks like you are heading out yourself?”  he asked when he noticed she had her desk tidied up and secured. 

“Bah, the Headmaster wants me to run some errands with him,” she said.  “Said it would be good for me to get off campus for once.” 

“Probably a good idea, considering I don’t remember you ever leaving the grounds since I arrived here.” 

“I don’t like leaving the front desk unattended, though.” 

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Mylos reassured her with a nuzzle. 

“Mylos?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Have you…ever thought about settling down?” Lusca asked softly.  “Starting a family and such?” 

The question startled him just a little bit.  “To be honest…I haven’t really thought much about it,” he replied.  “I was never really in a ‘position’ to, if you get my meaning.  But…for you…I can _start_ thinking about it.” 

At this, she smiled.  “That would make me very happy, Mylos,” she said.  “I know it would be difficult…with you still training and all but….” 

“We’ll figure something out,” he told her as they nuzzled.  “We’ll discuss this more after I am done playing ‘war’.” 

“Just don’t get hurt, Mylos.” He heard her say as he turned and headed off. 

“Don’t worry,” he replied.  “It’s only a mock battle after all.” 

When he got to the shuttle bay he was given his ‘laser tag’ weapon and boarded the shuttle he was assigned too.  “Hey, Visal,” he said when he recognized the pilot.  “Going to see some action for once eh?” 

“Ye-yeah…,” Visal said nervously.  “Never transported people into a battle before…should be…interesting.” 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Mylos patted him on the shoulder.  “No real projectiles are being used today.” 

“Ri-right….” 

After the next few minutes more people loaded in, among them Faesus.  Lieutenant Fathen was the last to load up and he gave Visal the signal to take off.  “Alright troops,” the Lieutenant said.  “Today we are doing an insertion into an enemy base, protected by the senior class.  Expect them to pounce on us the moment we exit the shuttle so keep your wits about you.  Since this is a mock battle with no real harmful weaponry to be used, biotics are not allowed during this battle.” 

“Aww, can’t even use my barrier?” Faesus grumbled. 

“This is laser tag, Faesus,” Mylos explained.  “A biotic barrier won’t stop what is essentially a beam of light.” 

“Good point.  So…why lasers?” 

“Safer for mock battles with more inexperienced troops,” Aertus said.  “After you get a few battles under your belt, you will get to use paintball guns, which biotics _can_ protect against.” 

“Cooool.” 

The trip was over after only a couple more minutes, a nervous anticipation building among the group.  Once they landed, they all rushed up and took cover as they were trained.  However, nothing was happening, there was no movement, no gunfire, anything.  “Where are they?” Aertus muttered. 

“Maybe their shuttle broke down?” Faesus offered. 

“No…I got confirmation they were in place before we even left.” 

“Perhaps they are giving us a false sense of security, Lieutenant?” Mylos asked.  “To make us drop our guard?” 

“That would be against the specific instructions I gave them…something is not right.”  After a brief pause, Aertus said.  “Mylos, perhaps biotics will be useful here after all…use that one trick Oneus taught you.” 

“I’m not familiar with the area, so I don’t know how much good it will be, sir.  I’ll likely get a lot of ‘false positives’.” 

“If it gives us an idea of what is going on here, I’ll take that chance.  Besides…it should give the seniors a bit of a shock if we know where they are exactly.” 

Mylos couldn’t argue with that, so he closed his eyes a moment and concentrated.  Immediately he got the impression of the area in his mind, every wall, tree and bush…and more.  There was no movement that he could ‘see’, but he found some odd impressions, like turians lying prone.  However, they weren’t in ideal positions for firing prone from what he could tell. 

“I think I found them…,” Mylos whispered, giving Aertus the location.  “But…something is not right:  if I am reading it right, they are all laying down on the job.” 

“Phfft…slackers…,” Faesus laughed. 

“Quiet, Faesus,” Aertus scolded.  “Decoy’s perhaps Mylos?” 

“They had the proper ‘weight’ of a turian…so either they are very good decoys or….”  On a hunch, Mylos used the technique again, looking more closely and stretching the limits of his abilities.  Now he found movement, approaching them from three sides…and there were a lot of them.  “Sir…how many were we supposed to go up against?” 

“Ten, same as us.  Why?” 

“I detect twice that number converging on us as we speak.” 

The Lieutenant’s mandibles dropped and his eyes widened.  “Everyone, fall back to the shuttle,” he said quietly.  “Biotics, prepare to use your barriers to protect those without.” 

“Sir, what if they are doing this on purpose to scare us?” one of the students asked as they retreated.  “They’ll mock us senseless….” 

“I’ll take the heat if that turns out to be the case,” Aertus said.  “And I’ll have a long chat with their squad leader.”  

“Sir!” another student cried.  “The shuttle is gone!” 

“What!?  Visal had instructions to sta…uck!” Aertus suddenly pitched backward as something hit him and he hit the ground hard. 

“Lieutenant!” Mylos said as he rushed to his side to check on him.  At that moment, more gun fire sounded, and one of the students was cut down before Faesus and couple other biotics put up barriers to protect everyone. 

“Is he alright?” Faesus asked. 

“No,” Mylos replied.  “He got hit in the shoulder with a live round and it looks bad. Any non-biotics help me get him and any wounded into cover!” 

After they got their wounded into cover, Mylos struggled to figure out what to do next while a couple of students worked to stabilize Aertus’ shoulder:  unfortunately the other turian that was hit didn’t make it.  That meant, out of the group, only three of them were biotics including himself: the rest were normal turians with little combat experience and no real weapons or armor.  “What are we going to do?” one student asked. 

“The…senior group…,” Aertus coughed.  “Should have…a shuttle somewhere….” 

“If the enemy didn’t disable it,” Mylos grumbled.  With no choice, he used his biotics once more to scan the area, hoping the shuttle was close by.  So far, all he saw was the enemy closing in, but he pushed himself further, focusing his biotics on the area’s beyond.  “Got it…,” he gasped, feeling a bit exhausted.  “It’s behind a building to the north west.” 

“How far?” Faesus asked. 

“Uh…about…42 yards away.” 

“Fuck man…,” a student said.  “With all the firepower out there gunning for us, we’ll never make it…even if we didn’t have any wounded.  And the weapons we have are nothing more than glorified clubs….” 

“Then we even the odds,” Faesus said.  “Hey, Mylos…remember what you had me do when the Academy was attacked?” 

“Yeah?” 

Faesus didn’t respond.  Instead, Mylos saw his biotic field flare and he heard a cry of alarm.  Next thing they knew they had one of their attackers at their feet, whom Faesus knocked out cold with the butt of his laser-rifle.  “Here you go,” Faesus said, tossing the unconscious man’s assault rifle to Mylos. 

“Nice…,” Mylos said, pleased.  “If you can do that a couple more times, we may have a chance to get out of here.” 

“I’ll try, but I don’t know how many more stupid ones are out there….at least we know its Ocri’s gang up to no good again.” 

“Yeah…,” Mylos said, noticing the man’s markings now.  “Only this time they are not fooling around.” 

Faesus was able to pull a couple more attackers, tossing the weapons to the others:  Aertus insisted on having one, stating he still had ‘one good arm’ to shoot with.  After that, the enemy seemed to get wise and kept themselves out of Faesus’ pull range.  “That’s all I am going to get, Mylos,” Faesus said.  “The rest got smart.” 

“Should be enough to get us started,” Aertus said, struggling to get to his feet.  “Mylos…what’s the enemy’s position?” 

Mylos did a quick check using his biotics.  “Holding position, sir,” he replied.  “I think they know we are going to make a run for it.  East flank is weakened thanks to Faesus.” 

“Then that’s our best bet…,” Aertus said.  “Let’s get ready.  Biotics, focus on defense.  Those without a weapon keep your head down.” 

“Sir, you sure you are able to this run?” Mylos asked him. 

“I’ll make it, or die giving the rest of you time to make it,” Aertus said grimly. 

Aertus arranged them so that biotics were on the outside, followed by those that were armed with the unarmed in the middle.  Since Mylos was both biotic _and_ armed, not to mention he knew where the shuttle was, he was out in front.  When they were as ready as they would be, they set off. 

Immediately the enemy fired upon them, but fortunately the biotics were on task and were able to protect the group from most of the gunfire.  Mylos alternated between firing his weapon and using his biotics.  When they were in an area with sufficient cover, Mylos would have the group stop to catch their breath, especially Aertus, but not for too long.  At one stop, Mylos took out an enemy with his omni-blade that was intending to ambush them and the markings on this one gave everyone pause. 

“That’s not one of Ocri’s…,” Aertus said panting, trying to catch his breath once more. “I’ve never seen markings like that before….” 

Mylos looked at the dark green cross marking and shuddered.  “I know them…this is a _Tryanor,”_ he said grimly. 

“What?”  Aertus said with a cough.  “I thought they stayed on Digeris?” 

“They are an anti-Hierarchy gang, Lieutenant,” Mylos said.  “Which means they likely have men everywhere.  That they are here…means it’s even more important we get to that shuttle.” 

“But why would Ocri and his gang work with them?” Faesus asked. 

“Sir?”  a student piped up.  “I-I think I found one of the seniors….” 

Both Aertus and Mylos looked at where the student was pointing.  There, lying in a pool of blood was a senior classman.  Mylos looked closer and found a couple more bodies, along with a spent can of sleep gas.  “They didn’t stand a chance…,” he heard Aertus mutter.  “Cowardly tactics….” 

“We best get going before we find out the hard way if they have another one of those sleep gas grenades,” Mylos said.  “The shuttle is not much further, one last push….” 

That last push proved to be the hardest, as the enemy became desperate not to let them get away.  Despite the extra weapons they got on the way, they lost two students, including one of the biotics.  This meant Mylos had to focus more on protecting the others along with Faesus.  Fortunately, the shuttle looked intact. 

“Umm…I just thought of something…,” Faesus said as he and Mylos covered those getting in.  “Who is going to fly this?” 

“I am,” Mylos said.  “I was a pilot before I manifested.  I just need you to put a barrier around the shuttle.” 

“Huh?  Why? 

“Because I would rather not find out the hard way if these guys have heavy weapons with them!”  Mylos said as he and Faesus got in and shut the door. 

“Why can’t you do it then?” 

“Can’t fly and use biotics at the same time, idiot,” Mylos growled as he started up the shuttle.  “Put up the barrier already!”  _Time to see if Oneus was right about barriers and flying being able to mix,_ he thought as he got the shuttle into the air.  After only a moment, the shuttle shuddered violently, but Mylos was able to keep it in the air. 

“Ooof….,” he heard Faesus say.  “Whatever that was, it was big…I don’t know if I can handle another one like that.” 

“So they do have heavies…great…,” Mylos grumbled.  Just then, the missile warning indicator flashed.  “Oh fuck, hang on!”  He pushed the shuttle as fast as it could go.  _Time to put that fighter simulation training into use!_ he thought as he pushed the shuttle to its limits. 

Unfortunately, the shuttle wasn’t nearly as fast a fighter, a fact Mylos quickly realized.  He was going to be forced to try something very risky and not something a shuttle was meant to do.  “Secure yourselves the best you can!” he warned.  After waiting only one more moment, he pulled hard on the controls, forcing the shuttle into a tight loop.  

There were a couple of screams from the students as the shuttle strained against the sudden force it wasn’t designed to handle.  Thankfully, not only did the shuttle stay intact, but they lost the missile that was tailing them.  Mylos breathed a sigh of relief.  “I think we are in the clear, folks,” he said.  “Faesus, you can stop now.” 

“Thank the spirits,” Faesus said, plopping down onto the shuttle floor.  “Where the hell did you learn to fly like that, Mylos?  I nearly lost my breakfast with that stunt….” 

“I’m a natural,” Mylos said with a chuckle.  “Not to mention I was training to become a _fighter_ pilot at one point.” 

“And you are stuck here learning biotics…what a waste….” 

“After that…I’d have to agree,” Aertus said weakly.

 

\--

 

Besyr watched as the shuttle disappeared into the distance for a moment before calling in.  “Boss, some of them managed to escape,” he said. “They are heading toward your position.” 

 _~Just as well,~_ Jorox said, unconcerned. _~They won’t be safe where they are going.~_   There was a deep chuckle before he continued.  

“Just to heads up, boss, but Mylos was among the escapees.” 

There was a brief moment of silence.  _~A pity, but I would have preferred to take him out personally anyway,~_ Jorox replied. _~Any causalities?~_  

Besyr frowned in disapproval at the first statement.  “We lost only one of our own, the rest were Ocri’s.” 

 _~Ah, no big deal then.  Join us at the primary target: it is time for the real assault!~_  

“On our way, boss.”  Besyr cut communications and looked at his men.  “We are joining the others, move out!” 

As they loaded up into their own transports, Besyr couldn’t help but smile in admiration of that shuttle pilot’s skills.  _I have never seen someone make a shuttle do ‘that’ before,_ he thought.

 

\--

 

There was a bit of confusion when Mylos called ahead to alert the medical team.  Not only did Mylos have to explain why _he_ was flying the shuttle, but why they needed medical in the first place.  Fortunately, they decided to believe him and gave him clearance to land.  It was a pity the flight had been so short:  it felt good to fly again. 

“We…ugh…need to arrange for a retrieval,” Aertus was saying as Mylos and one other helped him off the shuttle.  “For the ones fallen….” 

“After we request the military to go through the area to cleanse it of scum?” Mylos asked. 

“Of course.” 

The medical team arrived then and started assessing injuries.  In the meantime, Mylos hunted down the shuttle maintenance folks to tell them to give the shuttle he just brought back a thorough check over, considering what he put the thing through.  Right after that, he spotted Visal, checking over his own shuttle.  With a snarl, Mylos beelined for him:  he knew Aertus likely would have preferred to talk to him himself, but considering his present condition, Mylos felt he would be the next best thing. 

“Visal!” he barked, causing the other turian to jump. 

“Mylos?”  Visal said, looking surprised to see him.  “You’re back early….” 

“Yeah, we almost didn’t come back at all because you flew the coop!” 

“What do you mean?” 

“We were attacked by two gangs!” Mylos growled.  “And the entire senior squad was wiped out before we even got there!  If you hadn’t left when you weren’t supposed to, we likely wouldn’t have lost three of our own squad and the Lieutenant’s injures would be so severe!” 

“H-how was I supposed to know!” Visal countered.  “I had orders to leave you guys there until the exercise was over!” 

Mylos blinked at him.  “That’s not what the Lieutenant said your orders were.” 

“W-well then, apparently one of us must be lying and I _know_ it wasn’t _me_!” 

Mylos was about to say that he doubted Aertus would lie either when the he felt the ground tremble suddenly.  “Did you feel that?” he asked. 

“Y-yeah….” 

The ground shook again, this time more violent and he heard the sound of a muffled explosion.  It was now the alarms started blaring and Mylos realized the Academy was under attack…again.


	15. Chapter 15

Forgetting about Visal for now, Mylos ran back to Aertus, whom was about to be led away on a gurney.  “Lieutenant!” he cried. 

“I know, Mylos,” Aertus coughed.  “Unfortunately, I cannot fight in my condition:  that run we did took its toll on me.”  With a bit of effort he reached into a pocket and pulled out a keycard.  “Here, this is access key to the armory, where the _real_ stuff is.  The other staff and more experienced students are likely heading there now…and I have a feeling we will need all the help we can get.  Save as many as you can.” 

Mylos nodded grimly as he accepted the card, realizing that a lot of lives now rested on his shoulders:  it was a stifling feeling.  _Why me?_  he thought.  _Doesn’t he have a second in command for this?_   It took him only a moment to realize that like the Headmaster, there was no _assistant_ Chief of Security here.  _And I thought we always had clear lines of secession!_  Well, it seems Aertus’ technically passed ‘leadership’ to him…so now it was time to own up to it. 

“Faesus,” he said, tossing Aertus’ weapon to him.  “You’re with me:  we need to get that armory opened up so we can even the odds here.”  Mylos then turned and looked at the other students whom had ridden with them on the shuttle.  “Go back into the shuttle and lock it up tight.  It’s probably the safest place for you right now until we get an effective counter-attack going.” 

“Mylos, do you think it’s the same guys as before?” Faesus asked as they started running for the armory. 

“The exact same guys?  No.  Part of the same gangs?  Yes.” 

“Why are they attacking us?  What have we done to them?” 

“Ocri’s gang I don’t know: could be retaliation for foiling his plans before, if he is even still in charge.  As for the _Tyranors_ , that’s easy:  this is a technically a Hierarchy controlled building and they are anti-Hierarchy.  It’s likely they want to wipe out possible future Hierarchy leadership and support.” 

They stopped at a T-section, Mylos tapping his foot to activate his one ability to see if there was any movement close by.  There were two individuals close by: however, since he had no way of knowing who was friend of foe, he had to peek around the corner to verify afterward.  He was relieved to see two of the security team, though they only had their side arms and they were heading for the armory like they were.  He beckoned for Faesus to follow as he ran for them.  “Friendlies heading your way!” he announced. 

Both security members whipped around and briefly started to aim their weapons toward them, but halted when they saw the uniforms.  “What are you two students doing here?  Get to the bunker!”  one of them chided. 

“Unless you want the armory door unlocked, you best let us come with you,” Mylos countered, showing them the key. 

“Mylos?  How the hell did you get the Lieutenant’s key?  Spirits, you are not even supposed to be at the campus right now!” 

“We were attacked at the training field by both the _Tyranors_ and Ocri’s gang,” Mylos said as he continued at a quick pace toward the armor, the two security members following.  “The Lieutenant was badly injured during that attack so he gave the key to me when the attack here started.” 

“The _Tyranors?_ ”  the other security guard said.  “I thought they were all but wiped out:  if they are back in force we could be in trouble.” 

“I know.  Do you know if the military was informed so they can reinforce us?  These guys have some heavy weaponry on hand.” 

“I’m not sure.  I heard them making the call, but then our signal was suddenly cut off,” the first said.  “We fear they have already taken over comm control, but we don’t have the weaponry to try to take it back.” 

“Well, we will have to change that.” 

Fortunately the rest of the way to the armory was clear and there was few other turians gathered around next to it trying to get the door open, mostly senior students.   On the ground close by were a couple of turian bodies: looked like members of Ocri’s gang that tried to secure the armor for themselves.  Mylos pushed his way through and used the key card on the door.  When it opened it was a mad rush to get armed up.  Unfortunately it was clear that not everyone was going to be able to get a full set of armor. 

“Alright,” one of the security team said as people armed up the best they could considering the limited supply.  “First order of business is to check on the comm control building: if they had taken it, we take it back.” 

“There are also a lot of students out there that are unarmed and defenseless,” Mylos reminded him as put on a real piece of chest armor.   “Not to mention the heavy weapons in use against us.” 

“I am aware of that,” the man countered.  “But without comms, we cannot coordinate our own forces.  We cannot help the others until we can organize properly.  Not to mention we will need that military back up for this, especially if you are right about the _Tyranors_ being involved.” 

“But can we really afford to ignore those that are defenseless?” Mylos growled.  “While we are busy trying to secure the comm center, they will be using the unarmed students as target practice and when they run out of helpless targets they will all focus on _us_ next!  Besides, the Lieutenant specially told me to save as many as I can.” 

The security guard looked at Faesus, whom nodded in confirmation.  “I don’t know why he put so much faith in you, Mylos, but if you really want to stick your neck out there without proper coordination, I won’t stop you,” he said with a faint snarl. 

“He won’t be alone,” Faesus said.  “I have friends that may be getting killed out there.”  A few of other students chimed in their support as well. 

“Alright then, I wish you guys luck.  Here” the security guard said, tossing Mylos a headset.  “For when we get comms back.” 

“Good luck for your goal as well,” Mylos said he beckoned for his new squad follow.  “Alright, are primarily goal is to protect those that are defenseless, as well as rounding up any others that are fighting.  We will also need to check to see if the bunker is still intact and direct any non-combatants and wounded to it.  How many biotics are with me besides myself and Faesus?”  A couple of hands went up.  “OK, focus on defense, especially on those with limited or no armor.  However, if you have a clear shot at taking out an enemy with a heavy weapon, take it:  that goes for all of us, in fact.  The more heavy weapons taken out, the better chance we have.” 

“What if the bunker is compromised?” one of the students asked. 

Mylos clapped his mandibles against his lower jaw in mild distress at the possibility.  “Then we’ll have to direct survivors to either to medical, or the comm center…hopefully one or both will be secured by then.” 

“And if not?” 

“I’ll think of something….”

 

\--

 

_Meanwhile…_

 

He loved this arm.  Made of the strongest available materials, adored with sharp four inch long claws on each finger and equipped with a small retractable shield on the forearm, this thing was _made_ for close quarters combat.  As Jorox weaved through the compound, he slashed apart and crushed any Hierarchy loving turian he came across that was stupid enough to get too close.  Only sad part was that he couldn’t actually _feel_ the effects through this arm.  Oh well, the sound was good enough. 

 _~Boss, I have updates for you,_ ~  one of his minions said over their comm line.  _~Besyr and his team have arrived and are reinforcing holding positions we have established.~_  

“About time he showed up, the slacker,” Jorox said.  “Anything else?” 

There was a slight hesitation and Jorox frowned, suspecting what it meant. _~First, the small team we sent to secure their armory has apparently failed, as now there is a well armed group heading for their comm center, no doubt to try to retake it from us.~_  

“You sent Ocri’s men for that task didn’t you?” Jorox growled. 

Another pause.  _~Yes, sir….~_  

“Idiot!  Don’t use that fool’s men for something so important!  Pull teams from other areas to reinforce the comm center:  they cannot be allowed to call in the military!  And if it looks like you will lose it, blow it up!” 

 _~Yes, sir…there is one more thing.~_  

“And what is that?” 

 _~There’s a second group that has started going through the compound, picking up targets we haven’t eliminated.  I haven’t confirmed this yet, but I think your target of interest is among them.~_  

 _Mylos,_ he thought with a smile.  “Where is he now?” 

 _~Last seen heading south east, toward their main bunker.~_  

“Has their bunker been secured?” 

 _~Not as of yet, sir, what armed personal they had when we first started has been fighting hard to keep it: same with their medical center, in fact.~_  

“I see…what is the status of our heavy hitters?” 

 _~All are still up, sir.  Though our man with the Cobra is running low on ammo:  there’s been more biotics here than we thought.~_  

“Understood.  Tell our missile boys to save their ammo for any large groups they see from this point on.  Snipers are to prioritize targets.  We want a high kill count from this after all.” 

 _~Yes, sir.  And Mylos?~_  

“He’s mine.”

 

\--

 

Things were going well so far.  Mylos and his group had managed to pick up nine other turians, some of them already armed and suffered minimal casualties so far.  Faesus was having fun pulling or lifting targets so the other’s had clearer shots at them when he wasn’t busy protecting everyone with his barrier.  Also on the plus side, the bunker was now in sight and it looked like it was still secure, for now. 

“Mylos, roof!” one of the students cried. 

Mylos looked up and immediately recognized the weapon.  “That’s a _Hydra_!   Barriers, now!” he yelled. 

He, Faesus and the other biotics put up their barriers just in time before the wave of mini missiles hit. From the screams he knew he lost at lost at least one student regardless of their protection.  When the smoke cleared, he saw with dismay that he lost three, including a biotic. 

“Mylos…,” he heard Faesus groan.  “I don’t think we can take another barrage like that….” 

“I agree,” Mylos said, feeling the strain himself.  He saw the man poke his head over the roof edge again:  he immediately started firing on that position.  “Go!  Run for the bunker!  I’ll keep that bastard busy!” 

“But….” 

“ _GO!_ ” 

While the others ran, Mylos tried to pace his shots so that he kept the man under cover long enough for the others to get to safety.  However, the man got bold and popped up to fire on the fleeing group regardless of his efforts.  In a last ditch effort, Mylos reached out with his biotics and somehow managed to snatch the weapon right from the man’s hands. 

“No more _Hydra_ for you,” he said, walking over to pick up the weapon.  Just then he heard the comm line crackle.  “Hello?” he asked, but he got no response.  Taking it off, he noticed that the device was damaged.  _Damn._  

Looking toward the bunker, he saw that Faesus and the others had made it.  Faesus hadn’t gone in yet he noticed and the younger turian was frantically waving at him.  _What is he…,_ he thought when he realized that Faesus kept looking _behind_ him. 

Mylos turned around, but found himself flying before he get a look at what Faesus was trying to warn him about.  He hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him and tumbled a few times before stopping.  Before he could get his breath back, someone picked him up by his chest armor and he found himself staring at a face that nearly froze his heart. 

 _That face…,_ he thought, staring directly at the orangish tan face with yellow eyes.  _Wh-why do I feel I’ve seen it before?_  

“Hello, Mylos,” the man said, his voice cold and also seemed to be trying to trigger something in his mind.  “We met at last.”  Mylos found himself flying again, his back slamming against the wall. 

 _How does he know my name?_   Mylos thought as he coughed, thinking he tasted a bit of blood in his mouth.  Now, at least, he could see the whole man.  He was wearing medium armor, colored brown with a familiar, bold, dark green colored cross shape on the chest plate and his left arm was a rather nasty looking cybernetic arm.  _He’s a Tyranor,_  he realized, when he recognized the marking.  Behind him, members of this man’s gang were making a push on the bunker, completely ignoring the little drama between Mylos and this man. 

“But why do you look familiar?” the man said, stalking toward him.  Mylos searched for his weapon, but noticed it was now _behind_ this bastard.  “No matter…,” the man said raising a pistol and aiming at Mylos’ head. 

For a fleeting second, Mylos felt like he was looking back in time, to a time when he was much younger, staring down a similar barrel and at the same face behind it.  Was this man the one that shot him all those years ago?  The one that tried to kill him and stole his memories?  Whether it was or not, it was enough to spur him into action. 

“Not again!” Mylos screamed as he sent out a wave of biotic force, knocking the man off his feet as he fired, his shot only grazing his cheek. 

For a moment, there was quiet stillness as the two looked at each other.  Mylos felt confusion at both what he just did and what he remembered, especially the latter, while the man was staring at him with a look of disbelief and shock on his face.  “It can’t be…,” the man snarled, getting to his feet.  “I _killed_ you, years ago!” 

At that moment, Mylos could only think about running, a primal fear taking over both mind and body.  He scrambled to his feet and bolted, the man screaming in rage behind him.  Mylos wasn’t sure what the man screamed, but he was pretty sure it was along the lines of ‘kill him’, as it seemed every _Tyranor_ in shouting distance was now shooting at him.  The first few rounds grazed his arms and legs, nothing serious, but as just as he ran into a building, a sniper got him in the leg. 

“Ugh!” Mylos screamed as he just managed to catch himself on the wall.  He forced himself to continue on deeper into the building, out of the snipers reach.  Outside he could hear the firefight suddenly intensify: did reinforcements finally arrive?  No guarantee though that one man wasn’t still after him himself.  

Looking around, he realized he somehow got into the mess hall and he was right by where he and Lusca usually sat for meals.  _Lusca_.  The thought of his love snapped him out of fear for his life to fear for another’s.  _Please…please still be out on errands…,_ he thought as he spared a moment to check his leg.  As far as he could tell, the round didn’t break a bone, so bleeding should be all he had to worry about, hopefully. 

A growl behind him was his only warning before someone grabbed him by the arm.  Once again he found himself face to face with a man whom he recognized, yet did not.  “I’ll make sure you stay dead this time by ripping your head off!” the man snarled as Mylos felt the cybernetic hand close around his neck. 

Mylos gasped as he felt his windpipe start to get crushed and the blades on the hand’s fingers start to bite through the fabric of his clothing and into his flesh.  He tried desperately to think of something to break free, but the only thing he could think of was an intensified version of Lusca’s biotic trick, but he feared that would only result in that hand clenching even harder on his throat.  Time was running out, he was starting to see spots in front of his eyes…. 

Then suddenly, someone slammed a metal food tray on top of the bastards head.  Taken by surprise, the man let go and Mylos collapsed on the floor gasping for breath.  “Leave him alone, you bastard!” he heard a familiar voice say. 

“Lusca?” Mylos coughed as he struggled to sit up, only for his eyes to go wide in fear when he saw that it was indeed Lusca squaring off against the man.  “Lusca!” he screamed.  “Get out of here!” 

“Not while this bastard is trying to kill you!” Lusca retorted, barely evading a swipe from that man’s cybernetic hand. 

 _Get up, get up!_  he told himself, fighting against his body’s desire to just lie down and rest.  All the running and biotic usage had taken their toll on him and he was certain he was starting to feel the effects of blood loss on top of that.  However, if he didn’t get up, both he _and_ Lusca will likely be dead in the next few minutes.  With that in mind, he finally managed to get to his feet, only to witness the most horrible thing in his life. 

The man had managed to catch her and before Mylos could react, the man plunged the blades of his cybernetic hand into her abdomen.  “No!”  Mylos screamed, as he helplessly watched Lusca then get tossed away as if she was a piece of trash. 

“Your turn,” the man growled, turning toward him. 

“No….” Mylos was still focused on Lusca’s prone form not so far away.  She was still breathing, which meant there was a chance to save her.  But first…he had to get rid of this guy.  “You…,” he growled, raging filling his head.  “ _Bastard!_ ” 

His biotic field flared to life, powered by his rage.  The first thing he threw was a knife that had been left on the floor:  the bastard managed to twist away in time, the projectile only splitting one of his cheek fringe near the tip.  Mylos kept throwing things, anything that was within his reach.  The man managed to dodge most of the things, or blocked it with some kind of shield he had on his cybernetic arm, and the few hits he did get didn’t seem to do much to him. 

Then just as quickly as it started, his biotics stopped responding and he felt his nose start to bleed.  Exhausted, Mylos nearly collapsed, but forced himself to stay on his feet.  The man, seeing his chance, charged at him, but Mylos had one more weapon at his disposal.  At the last moment, he activated the omni-blade and swung, catching the man in the face, cutting off a piece of the man’s left mandible.  

He started to swing the blade again, but the man caught his arm with his cybernetic hand and squeezed.  Mylos screamed in pain as the bones in his forearm snapped.  “All out of tricks now are you?” the man said with a malicious grin.  “Time to die.” 

Just then a frying pan hit him squarely in the head.  Stunned, the man started to stagger away, only then to be blasted right out of the mess hall by a strong, targeted biotic blast.  Mylos looked at the source to see an unhappy Oneus Tismar….

 

\--

 

Jorox shook the stars out of his head, a part of him wondering just what hit him.  From the pain in his side, he believed he broke a rib or two at some point, not to mention all the cuts and bruises he got from flying furniture.  _Little shit,_ he thought as he finally got his wits about him.  Jorox was about to run right back into the mess hall when Besyr ran up to him. 

“Boss!  The military is here!  We need to go!” he said. 

“No!” Jorox growled.  “I had him!  I just need more….” 

“Jorox, if we do not leave _now_ we will be overrun!”  Besyr insisted.  “That man’s life is not worth our whole operation being wiped out!” 

Jorox growled, having half a mind to continue on anyway, despite it all.  Then the logical, _saner_ part of him took over and he realized that Besyr was right.  “Order the retreat,” he snarled unhappily.  “We are done here…for now.” 

“Yes, sir,” Besyr said before giving the order. 

Jorox took one last look at the mess hall before turning and running himself.  _This is not over, Mylos,_ he thought bitterly.  _I killed you once…I will do so again.  I will do everything in my power to end you!_

 

\--

 

“Sounds like they are starting to retreat,” Oneus said, apparently listening to comm chatter in his headset.  “Are you alright?” 

Mylos shook his head, but pointed at Lusca as he started to limp toward her still form.  Every muscle in his body ached and his body was screaming for him to just lie down and sleep.  He refused to obey it though and stubbornly kept going, desperate to get to Lusca. 

Oneus caught on quickly and rushed to Lusca’s side.  “It doesn’t look good for her, Mylos,” he said grimly as he checked her over.  “I have some medi-gel in my omni-tool…but….” 

“My…los…,” Lusca said weakly. 

“Lusca…,” Mylos said as he finally reached her and knelt beside her.  “Hang on…please….” 

“It…it looks like we…won’t get…to settle down…,” she said softly, with a sad smile. 

“Don’t talk like that…, Mylos pleaded.  “We…we just need to get the medical team here….” 

“Mylos,” Oneus said.  “Her vitals are dropping…fast.” 

“No…no…you must hang on, Lusca!”  He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers.  “I-I can’t lose you…please….” 

“I’m…sorry…Mylos,” Lusca whispered, putting a hand on his cheek.  “I…lov….”  Her hand slipped away from her face and she fell still. 

“No…no….Lusca!”  Mylos started shaking her.  “Come back…please!” 

“Mylos.”  Oneus put a hand on his shoulder.  “I’m sorry…but she is gone.” 

“No….”  Overwhelmed by grief and exhaustion, he finally collapsed.


	16. Chapter 16

_Running.  Laughter.  Joy.  Friendship._

_“You’re it Arsi!”_

_“…too good at this, Mylos!”_

_Another voice, stern but kind, protective._

_“Mylos, don’t do that while you are here.”_

_“…I like doing it…pretty….”_  

_Pride._

_“Lookit what I can do!”_

_Pain.  Confusion. **Fear.**_

_“Brulus! Don’t!”_

_“...I told you!  I will not tolerate THEM in my presence!”_

_“But he’s…!”_  

_“Even more reason for him to die!”_

_Image of a gun.  A loud noise._

_Darkness…._

 

Mylos gasped as he awoke, one hand flying to his head, gripping the spot where the scar of where he was shot so long ago lay.  It took a long moment before the memory of that pain finally faded back to the past where it belonged and his mind was able to focus on the present once more.  When he opened his eyes he realized he was on a hospital bed in the infirmary. 

Looking around, he saw the place was packed with wounded: his own bed was out in a hallway, rather than a proper room.  From his position, he could see doctors and nurses rushing everywhere, trying save those that were in critical condition, while making priority lists for those that were not in as much danger.  _I guess I was bad enough to warrant a bed,_ he thought, noting that a lot of turians were sitting in chairs, or even on the floor, with various injuries. 

Speaking of injuries, he took a quick look at himself.  His right forearm was in a stabilizing splint, but he could tell it the bones hadn’t been set yet.  The leg wound from the sniper bullet was bandaged, but the graze wounds weren’t:  it looked like they had been at least cleaned.  His chest felt like it had at least a couple of cracked ribs, which wouldn’t be surprising considering how he got tossed around by that one asshole.  Lastly, one of the IV bags looked like it contained essential minerals and other nutrients: no doubt to replace all the energy and calories burned from using his biotics like he did. 

“Mylos,” he heard a familiar voice say.  “Good to see that you are awake.” 

“Lieutenant,” Mylos said, looking up at Aertus as he approached him: one of his arms was in a sling and his shoulder was heavily bandaged.  “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” 

“I insisted they use my bed for someone that needed it more,” Aertus said.  “Ended up being a poor girl that lost both legs….” 

Mylos shuttered, remembering all the bodies he saw.  “H-how many did we lose?” he dared to ask. 

“I don’t have an exact number…but from what I’ve heard….” Aertus sighed heavily.  “Too many.” 

“Oh….”  Mylos was afraid of that. 

“I heard about your efforts to save people, Mylos,” Aertus said.  “You did well: I’m proud of you.” 

“Lusca….” He suddenly remembered.  “Where is Lusca?” 

Aertus looked at him slightly surprised.  “You don’t remember?” he said.  “She died of her injuries shortly after Instructor Oneus saved you, remember?  Or was I told incorrectly?” 

“No…y-you are correct….” Mylos’ voice cracked.  “She…she died right in front of me…I…I couldn’t save her…after she saved _me!_  I couldn’t….”  He started sobbing, the grief overwhelming. 

“I’m sorry…,” he heard Aertus say softly.  “I know what it feels like to helplessly watch as someone you love dies: it’s the worse feeling I have ever known….” 

“Wh-who did you lose?” Mylos asked, curious. 

“My daughter, she…was hit by reckless driver…one I had ticketed only moments before.  If I had listened to my gut then and arrested the bastard….” 

“I’m sorry…did you catch him?” 

“He took his own life after he realized what he did.” 

“Oh…,” Mylos felt a rush of hate for the man that killed Lusca.  “Pity the one responsible for all this won’t likely have the honor to do that same.” 

“After an attack like this, I would hope the Hierarchy would authorize our forces to hunt down every single one of those _Tyranor_ bastards.” 

“We can only hope.” 

“By the way, before things went to hell here, I noticed you where having a chat with Visal while the medics were assessing me.  Did you happen to ask him why he left us like he did?” 

“That was the whole reason I spoke to him…,” Mylos said with a faint growl.  “He claimed you told him to leave us there until the end of the exercise.” 

“What?” The Lieutenant seemed genuinely surprised.  “No, I am positive I told him he was to stay at the drop zone.  I will have to have a chat with him myself when I get a chance.” 

“Let’s just hope this was a misunderstanding…and…not something else,” Mylos muttered. 

“Indeed.” 

“You!” a voice bellowed.  Both Mylos and Aertus looked up to see Headmaster Legrus heading right for them.  From the looks of him, it looked like he got a few wounds himself. 

“Oh hell…,” Mylos cringed, having a feeling what this was going to be about. 

“I told you to stay away from her!” Legrus growled.  “Now she is _dead_!” 

“Headmaster,” Aertus said.  “Mylos is not to blame for her death; we had no way of knowing….” 

“Don’t give me that bullcrap, Aertus!”  Legrus snapped.  “If they hadn’t been together, Lusca would not have been so _insistent_ to return to the Academy when news of the attack broke out!  She would still be alive and safe if it hadn’t been for you!” 

“Well then, if you had followed my security advice, something like this would not have been such a devastating blow to us!”  Aertus countered.  “Who was it that decided that the comm center didn’t need an emergency lock down program?  Oh yeah…you.  If that had been in place, we could have called in for help a lot sooner, which means fewer causalities and the likelihood Lusca and many others would still be alive!  Some of the blame lies on _your_ shoulders as well, _Headmaster._ ” 

Legrus growled and the two stared at each other before Legrus abruptly turned around and stormed away.  “We’ll discuss this later…Aertus,” he growled. 

Mylos had barely comprehended the argument, for he was struck hard by the Headmaster’s words.  He had found some truth in them:  he couldn’t protect her, even when she was right in front of him.  Grief overwhelmed him again, this time along with guilt, sending him into uncontrollable fits of sobbing. 

“Mylos…,” Aertus said, putting his good hand on his shoulder.  “Don’t listen to him:  it is unreasonable to expect to be able to save everyone…even the ones you love.” 

“I-I’m sorry, Lieutenant…,” Mylos said between sobs.  “I…I would like to be alone right now….” 

Aertus sighed and nodded.  “Alright.  I’ll be in touch, OK?” 

“Thank you….”

 

\--

 

_Meanwhile, at a safe house_

 

Besyr took one last look around to ensure he wasn’t being followed, before knocking on the door.  He gave then passcode when asked and then walked in when the door opened.  Inside the place had a number of their members sitting around, some getting treated for injuries they sustained in the battle.  One worrying note, however, was Jorox:  he was leaning against a dresser as he stared intently into a wall mirror, not moving, nor acknowledging anyone. 

“How long has he been standing there?” Besyr asked. 

“Almost since we arrived here, Besyr,” one of the men said.  “I think he’s upset about his face getting a bit mangled in the battle.” 

He could certainly understand that.  As a man that relied on multiple identities to not only throw off authorities, but the general public as well, any facial injuries could seriously hamper effectiveness.  Considering Jorox lost part of a mandible, which was going to seriously impede his ability use a number of identities. 

“Boss, I have a causality report for you,” Besyr said.  “We lost close to a third of the forces we fielded in the attack, mostly after the military arrived.  As for Ocri and his men, well, most of them were slain: I think only a handful of them are left, including Ocri himself.” 

Jorox didn’t respond, or seemed to even hear him.  Only indication that he was even alive was an occasional mandible twitch and the clenching of his hands.  Maybe some good news will prompt a response.  “As for the Academy itself,” Besyr continued.  “According to the newsfeed we took out nearly two thirds of their population.” 

“But Mylos is not among the dead,” Jorox growled, his cybernetic hand digging deep gouges into the dresser. 

“That Mylos survived is of little matter considering our greater obj….”  Besyr stopped short when Jorox suddenly smashed the mirror, sending shards of mirror everywhere. 

“You told me he was dead!” Jorox screamed, turning on him. 

Besyr blinked in confusion.  “No…I never told you Mylos….” 

“Not the one at the Academy!” Jorox snapped.  “The one at the orphanage!  That biotic brat I shot all those years ago!” 

He leaned back in surprise.  Did Jorox actually think Mylos was the same turian as that boy?  “Th-that’s impossible, boss:  that boy had no vitals when you told me to dispose of the body.” 

“Well obviously you didn’t check hard enough, as I saw that same face at the Academy today!” 

“I don’t see how,” Besyr said.  “Besides, they say everyone has a clone.” 

“One that shares the same given name, same age…and is a biotic?” Jorox growled.  “That is far too many _coincidences_ for it to be one.  Not to mention how he reacted when I tried to put a bullet in his skull!” 

“How did he…?” 

“He remembers, Besyr…Not only my face, but that I was the one that shot him.  Plus, here’s a chance he may remember more…like my former name, or worse, his mother.  He if pieces things together, he could personally unravel everything I have worked for!” 

Besyr looked at the ground, deep in thought.  He remembered what Mylos looked like in the surveillance videos and had noticed the resemblances to the kid from before: he didn’t think anything of it before then.  If what Jorox said is right and not just the ramblings of a paranoid, borderline insane man, then…. 

 _I have a chance to atone for past failure,_ he thought.  A slim chance, he realized, considering Jorox was out for Mylos’ blood, even more so now, considering.  He had to play this very carefully if he was to succeed:  first he needed to know what Jorox intended to do.  “If you are right, boss, what are we to do?” he asked.  “With the Academy now locked down tight, it will be impossible even for us to break into it to kill just one man.” 

“No, I won’t risk anymore men…,” Jorox said.  “No… _he_ will have to do it.” 

“What?”  Besyr immediately knew who he was talking about.  “And risk one of our most important informants to be compromised?  Are you crazy?” 

“No…not at all, Besyr.”  Jorox’s voice was deathly calm.  “He’s a smart enough man to pull it off without causing suspicion to himself.  Send a message to him; tell him I need to speak with him.” 

“Alright, boss, but keep in mind that due to the lock down over there it may be a few days before he can safely contact us.” 

“Then stress that it is very important that he contact us as soon as possible,” Jorox growled.  “Time is of the essence!” 

 _Only for you, you mean,_ Besyr thought.   He had been in the gang long enough himself to know that not everything _needed_ Jorox to run smoothly.  Hell, most of it didn’t, as many of the members were competent and loyal:  loyal at least to the organization and what it stood for at least, not necessarily to Jorox.  _Perhaps, soon, I will have enough support to take over as leader, like I ‘should’ have years ago._  

He remembered that day bitterly:  their previous leader, Ralus Teselin, had assured him that he would be leader once he passed.  However, Jorox, or Brulus as he called himself back then, challenged him when the day came.  It was a challenge Besyr lost and instead of killing him, Jorox made him second-in-command.  Considering Jorox’s current mental state and obsession, the status fells even more like an insult to him now. 

“I’ll send the message…,” Besyr said.  “May he respond swiftly.” 

“Oh…one more thing, Besyr,” Jorox said, a certain tone in his voice that sent a chill down Besyr’s spine.  “What’s left of Ocri’s gang…eliminate them, including Ocri.  Can’t have any tattlers now can we?” 

“Of course, boss….”

 

\--

 

Mylos had spent the next couple of days in a state of grief induced stupor.  He hardly spoke to anyone, beyond one or two word sentences, and that was mostly when he was being prepped or surgery to set his broken bones in his forearm.  Things happened around him that he barely noticed or comprehended, like when a lot of the injured were transferred to hospitals outside the campus.  He just, found it hard to care about what was going on around him:  he was stuck in his own mind, thinking about what could have been and his own guilt. 

When he was released from the infirm, his body went into auto mode.  He moved through the hallways of the campus, barely acknowledging the military guards that were all over the place now, or the damage done to the campus proper.  At last he stopped outside a familiar door and instinctively he raised a hand to knock, only to stop when it dawned on him how futile it was. 

This was Lusca’s room…and she wouldn’t be answering the door anymore…. 

A wave of crushing grief hit him, sending him into a fit of sobbing.  He leaned against the door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, half curled into a ball, the sobbing continuing despite how much it aggravated his bruised ribs.  Mylos didn’t know how long he sat there doing this until someone noticed him. 

“Mylos?” a familiar, female voice said.  “Is that you?” 

He looked up and wasn’t sure if it was relief or dread that he felt when he laid eyes upon Major Sethia Musan, Lusca’s mother.  What would she think of him now?  He failed to protect her only child…. 

“Major…,” he choked out.  “I…I’m sorry...I’m so sorry….” 

“Mylos….”  Sethia knelt down beside him and coaxed him to get up.  He did so with some effort.  “Sh-she told me that you two got together…I was so happy for her…and you…that you found each other.” 

“She’s gone though…,” Mylos babbled.  “I failed…I couldn’t…I couldn’t protect her when she needed me the most!  You should be hating me right now….” 

“No, no I don’t and I wouldn’t.  Don’t talk about yourself like that,” Sethia scolded gently.  “You did the best you could under the circumstances…and that’s the best any reasonable person should ask for…and I consider myself a reasonable person.” 

Mylos couldn’t refute that, so instead, he leaned against her and sobbed some more.  He felt Sethia give him a comforting embrace.  “Why her?” he sobbed.  “She was taken far too soon….” 

“I agree, Mylos…I agree….” He now heard grief in Sethia’s own voice.  “Come, I was asked to choose an outfit for her for her…funeral.  You probably know her current tastes better than I, so care to help?” 

“I…I don’t know if I can stand it…but I will try….” 

When they entered the room, Mylos was hit with many memories, all of them currently painful to him right now.  The chats he and Lusca had, the intimacy, it was all too much and he had to sit down on the bed to cry some more.  Sethia patiently waited for him to recover, rubbing his back as she waited.  Once he was done, he somehow managed to direct Sethia to what was Lusca’s favorite outfit without breaking down again. 

“Thank you, Mylos,” Sethia said softly as she carefully folded the outfit.  “I know this is hard on you…but please, hang in there.  I know she would want you to continue on without her.” 

“I-I will try, Major,” he said with a sigh. 

“Oh…I feel I should warn you, but…I’m not just here for Lusca’s funeral,” Sethia said solemnly.  “The Hierarchy wanted this attack to be fully investigated…and that means interviews.  I…requested that they let me be a part of yours.” 

“Wouldn’t that be considered a conflict of interest, considering?”  Mylos asked.  “Besides…what more is there to know?  We already know the _Tyranors_ were the ones responsible, with some help from a minor local gang.” 

Sethia was very quiet for a moment.  “It has to do with that disk you found on Menae, Mylos,” she finally said.  “That is all I can say. You will likely be summoned for this interview later today, so I will see you then.  Stay strong, Mylos.” 

Mylos watched her leave, leaving him alone in the room.  After a moment, he let out a curse, cursing his luck and fate.  Of all times, Arsenus and his foolishness seems to have come to put a wrench in his life. 

Again.

 

\--

 

_Zesentis, Palaven_

 

Besyr stared at the run down building in front of him in disbelief, and then checked the address he was given again.  _It’s the right place,_ he thought.  _But why stay in a place like this?_   If she was really here that is.  While he believed he could trust the contact that gave him this information, one never could say where one’s loyalties truly lay.  Even his own loyalty was under question right now, well, loyalty to Jorox at least:  he will always be loyal to the _Tyranors_ as a whole. 

With a sigh, he walked across the street toward the building, hoping this wasn’t some trap set up to eliminate him.  Considering how much he had been ‘questioning’ Jorox’s decisions as of late, he wouldn’t be surprised if Jorox considered him a threat.  It was that very possibility that made him ensure he had a side arm on him at all times, concealed under his jacket. 

The door wasn’t locked, but years of ill maintenance made it slow to respond to his presence, making a clear grinding sound as it retracted into the threshold.  Beyond it, the place looked dark, abandoned and screaming ambush potential.  He had to resist pulling out his sidearm out of instinct: considering whom he was trying to find, it would be suicidal to appear threatening in any shape or form. 

“Hello?” he called out, stepping into the building fully.  “Anyone here?” 

There was nothing, not even a rat scurrying across the ground.  Besyr wandered to the center of the first room, expecting to be jumped at any moment.  When nothing happened, he was started to seriously consider leaving and double checking with his contact.  That was when he suddenly felt a gun to his head. 

“You have a lot of nerve coming here…,” a voice, female and very familiar, growled threateningly.  “What are you doing here, Besyr Negan?” 

“So you do remember me, Elpida,” Besyr said softly, being careful not to make any sudden movements as he turned around to face her.  She looked much as he remembered her, if only a bit older: dark brown, red eyes and red markings, face firm and confident…deadly.  It looked like she kept in shape as well, though it was hard to tell from the black hooded cloak she currently wore.  “I need to speak to you about something very important.” 

“I want nothing to do with you, or your damn ‘organization’,” Elpida hissed.  “Get out before I blow your fucking brains out.” 

“You can’t…because you would violate your parole if you did,” Besyr said calmly.  “Besides, do you really want to risk losing him again?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Mylos.” 

That got her attention.  In fact she was so shocked at the name she took a step back and lowered her weapon.  “How dare you mention him…,” she said.  “And mocking me by implying he is still alive, when I know that is impossible.” 

“Is it?”  Besyr reached into his jacket and pulled out a datapad, one containing a number of surveillance photos and handed it to her. 

“It can’t be…,” she said, her hands trembling as she flipped through the images.  “But it has to be…H-how long have you…?” 

“We’ve been watching him, off and on, for about a year,” Besyr explained.  “But I didn’t really realize who he was until after our recent attack on the Academy, where he proved to be quite a headache for our leader.  In fact…that is the very reason I sought you out:  Mylos is in danger…Brulus…knows he’s alive.” 

Elpida growled at that name.  “Brulus is dead, remember?  In fact…why aren’t _you_ leader now because of that?” 

“Come now…you knew him for some time before he joined us:  do you really think he is dead considering his particular skill set?  Especially after you ran to the authorities?” 

“No…no you are right.”  She looked at the ground, a look of hateful distain on her face.  “I suspected he would have faked his own death,” she said quietly.  “But had no proof…and the Hierarchy won’t allow me to verify my suspicions.  Didn’t want to risk me falling into ‘old habits’ they said…even if it would save countless lives.” 

“You really have gone to the light, haven’t you, Elpida?” 

“I cannot deny that the Hierarchy has treated me well, Besyr.” 

“And yet…” He gestured at the building they were in. 

“This is entirely by choice,” she explained.  “I keep an eye on various criminal activities in this city for local law enforcement, so it helps me ‘blend in’.  But we are getting off track, aren’t we?  You said he is in danger, from Brulus, or whatever the fuck name he goes by now.” 

“Jorox is his primary name,” Besyr said simply.  “But you didn’t hear that from me.  And yes, Jorox knows he is still alive, and is obsessed with making him not so alive.  That he failed to kill him personally during the Academy attack has really vexed him and is starting to get desperate.” 

“How desperate?” 

“Desperate enough to intend to order one of our vital informants at the Academy to kill him.” 

“When?” 

“I do not know yet, as said informant has yet to return our call.” 

“So there is time then….” 

“Not likely much, however.” 

Elpida started to pace, looking conflicted.  “What can I do?” she asked.  “I am not allowed to kill anyone unless it is in self defense and I imagine the Academy is locked down tight after your gang’s fun.” 

“Quite so.”  Besyr thought a moment.  “Could you kill someone as an act of protecting someone else?” 

“I do not know,” she admitted.  “I didn’t want to ‘test’ the limits of my parole conditions.  I could ask, but…that may raise questions….” 

“You may not have a choice, Elpida.” 

“And even if I did stop that attempt, you know…Jorox…will try again and again until he succeeds.” 

“I am aware, but I have an idea to prevent that, or at least to give us time.” 

“What?  Kill Jorox so you can finally take over like you always were meant to?” 

Besyr flinched at that.  “I do not yet have the support to make such an attempt, even with how unstable and reckless he is becoming.  However, if this works…it may give me the time I need to get such support.  Before I can do that though, we need to stop this impending assassination first.” 

“But I need to know the when…and the how if possible,” Elpida reminded him. 

“When I get that information, I can send it your way.” 

“You better…for if I lose him again, next time we meet I _will_ blow out your fucking brains.” 

“I’ll consider that a deal then,” Besyr said as Elpida gave him her contact information.  “I’ll be in touch.” 

As he left the building, he breathed the sigh of relief, as a part of him really didn’t expect to survive that encounter.  Now he just had to hope the informant hadn’t called Jorox yet and that Elpida could get the go ahead to try to stop the assassination.  _Wait…,_ Besyr thought as he got into his vehicle to start the long drive back to Cipritine.  _What if I ‘slip’ some information to the local law enforcement?_   It was a risk, not to mention treason to aid the ‘enemy’ of his organization, but if it saved Mylos and also weakened Jorox’s position…. 

Besyr smiled, happy with himself.  If things worked out as he hoped, there will soon be a new leader of the _Tyranors._


	17. Chapter 17

The Major hadn’t been kidding when she said he would be summoned that day. 

Mylos walked down the hallway, toward the teacher’s lounge, which was currently being used as staging area for the investigation.  He really didn’t want to go through with this, both because he didn’t want to relive the event and he feared how he would be treated by the officials there.  Sethia he knew would be fair to him, but the others?  He really didn’t want to deal with another ‘Officer Teso’. 

There were three other turians inside the room when he entered.  Two he recognized:  Major Sethia and Lieutenant Fathen, but the third was new to him.  From his uniform, Mylos guessed that he was someone high up on the police force, likely even a government official from one of the federal branches.  It would turn out the latter would be closer to the truth. 

“Ah, Mylos, thank you for coming,” Sethia said.  “You of course already know myself and Lieutenant Fathen.  This.” she gestured to the man he didn’t recognize. “Is Agent Thesis Gasthen, of the Hierarchy Bureau of Investigation.” 

“Sir,” Mylos nodded respectfully.  “I’d give a proper greeting gesture, but….” He looked down his right arm, which was both in a cast and sling. 

“That is perfectly understandable, Corporal Mylos Hiroten,” Agent Thesis said.  “Please, sit, we have much to discuss.” 

“I am surprised the Headmaster is not here,” Mylos said as he took a seat.  “I would have thought he would want to be a part of the investigation. 

“Considering certain circumstances surrounding the attack, he is not permitted to be a part of the investigation.” 

“Humph, yeah…and right now the man is out on ‘personal business’,” Aertus snorted.  “He should have remained under lock down like the rest of us….” 

“He will be interviewed in due time, Lieutenant,” Thesis said.  “Right now our priority is to speak with those more heavily involved in this attack.” 

“Like me,” Mylos muttered. 

“That is correct.” 

“To be honest, sir, I’m not sure what else I can tell you besides the obvious.” 

“You’d be surprised, Corporal.  To start, we would like for you to recount the events of the day, from the beginning.” 

 _Hoo boy,_ Mylos thought with a sigh.  “The day started normal enough, myself and nine others, including the Lieutenant, were scheduled for a mock battle against a senior squad in one of the training fields at the edge of school property.  We realized something wasn’t right after we arrived:  the senior squad was supposed to attack the moment we arrived, but there was nothing.  The Lieutenant asked me to use my biotics to find out where they were hiding and I initially found what seemed to be decoys.  I double checked and found a number of contacts, twice the number that should have been there, heading on our position.  The Lieutenant suspected a trap, so he ordered us to fall back to the shuttle, only we found out our pilot had abandoned us.  That was when we were attacked, the Lieutenant taking the first bullet.” 

Mylos then went into detail about how they got themselves out of that situation.  This included the discovery of the dead senior squad and the identities of the responsible parties behind the attack.  “I managed to fly us out there, though I had to use a fighter evasion tactic to keep a missile from blowing us out of the sky,” he continued.  “Once we landed back here and medical was seeing to the wounded, I confronted our pilot, Visal, about leaving us.  He claimed the Lieutenant told him to leave until the exercise was over.” 

“Which is bullshit,” Aertus growled.  “I even have a copy of the orders still in my email to prove it.” 

“We already went over your side of the story, Lieutenant,” Sethia said.  “Please let Mylos continue.” 

“Right, sorry.” 

“It was at that point we were attacked again,” Mylos said.  “The Lieutenant gave me his access key to the armory, asking me to help as many I as could.  I took another student, Faesus, with me there.”  Once more, Mylos went into detail.  He included the brief ‘debate’ he and the security guard had over priorities and the decision to split their forces, up until just after the business with the man using the _Hydra_.  It was when he got to the part about the one bastard with the cybernetic arm, that he started having difficulties. 

“That man…he pointed a gun at my head…and….” Mylos gasped, briefly seeing that memory in his mind’s eye once more.  He had to fight to keep himself coherent…and in the present.  “It was like I was looking into the past…like I had lived through that before.  What happened after that is a bit fuzzy…I think I used my biotics on him before running…I was shot at as I ran…and ended up in the mess hall, where he caught up with me.  He started to choke me…intending to pop my head off:  I would have died then…but…Lusca….”  Mylos crushed his eyes closed, this particular memory so painful to relive.  “She hit him over the head with a food tray, saving me.  But I couldn’t save her after that….” 

“What happened, Mylos?” Thesis pressed.  “I know it is hard, but we need to know everything.” 

“I was weak…,” Mylos managed.  “Weak from exhaustion and my injuries…I couldn’t get up in time…not before that bastard caught her and…and…mortally wounded her.  I went into a biotic rage then, but it didn’t last long enough to be any good, due to my already exhausted state.  I did wound him though…cut off a part of his mandible with my omni-blade, before he broke my arm and went to try to kill me again.  That was when Instructor Tismar came in.  He knocked him out of the mess hall and then we tried to save Lusca…but….”  He hung his head, the unspoken part of that message clear.  “I blacked out…after she passed.” 

“Your story matches the sequence of events we got from others that were involved,” Thesis said.  “What bothers me though, is your reaction to that one man.  I did take a look at your history, Mylos, and you suffered amnesia due to brain trauma correct?” 

“That is correct, sir.  Brain trauma caused by a shot to the head, to be precise.” 

“Yes…now…was it the man that triggered this memory, or the circumstances around you at that time?” 

Mylos thought carefully.  “Both.” 

“Explain.” 

“Though out that whole encounter, I keep getting the sense I knew that man from somewhere, but could not place it…though I believe the gun to my head bit was the bigger factor.”  After a moment, he added.  “After I blacked out, I had a…memory in the form a nightmare…though it was in pieces…I don’t remember much of it.  I do remember one thing though…a name.” 

“Which was?” 

“Brulus.” 

The Agent jerked back in shock.  “Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Fairly.” 

Thesis thought a moment before saying.  “Describe the man you fought with that day, with as much detail as you can provide.”  

Mylos nodded, finding it easy to recant everything he knew about the man, which was a lot, as it seemed that man’s image was burned into his mind.  Thesis typed the information into his datapad, and then shook his head in disbelief.  “Mylos,” he said after a moment, handing him the datapad.  “Is this the man you fought?” 

He took one look at the image and immediately dropped the pad and shoved away from the table in terror.  “Y-yeah…that’s him…,” he said, a quiver in his voice.  “No mistake….” 

“That man’s name is Brulus Zissen,” Thesis said.  “However, there is one big problem: he has been confirmed dead for many years…almost thirteen in fact.” 

Mylos blinked in surprise.  “That’s about long it’s been since I was found by my adoptive father…,” he said.  “But…the man I fought…looks just like him.” 

“Did he perhaps have a brother…an identical twin?”  Sethia asked. 

“Not likely, at least none _living_ : his entire family was slain when he was a child by a rogue biotic about thirty years ago.” Thesis said. 

“Wait…the same family as the ‘Zeridus Incident’?”  Aertus asked. 

“His family was one of that man’s victims, yes.” 

“At least that explains why he shot me…,” Mylos muttered, rubbing his head.  “Though that doesn’t explain why he and that man look alike.” 

“Wait…,” Sethia said.  “What arm did you say was cybernetic?” 

“His left, why?” 

“Thesis, wasn’t the only thing they found of Brulus after that fire was a left arm?” 

“Let me double check….” Thesis said as he retrieved his datapad and did a search.  “Yes…you are right, Sethia.  Wait….”  Thesis’ eyes went wide.  “By the spirits…could Brulus have faked his death?” 

“Brulus was the leader of the _Tyranors_ at the time, wasn’t he?” Sethia asked.  “That would mean….” 

“Brulus and Jorox could be the same man…,” Mylos breathed.  “Which means…that man I fought…could have been Jorox himself….” 

“We will need a DNA sample to confirm the identity, however…,” Thesis said.  “So let’s not jump to conclusions just yet.” 

“The piece of mandible I cut off…it may still be in the mess hall!” 

“Aertus, has anyone been in the mess hall since the attack?” 

“Shouldn’t have, since we had it closed due to what happened in there, and we only just started the clean up op,” Aertus replied.  “I’ll have that place locked down and thoroughly searched immediately.” 

“Thank you, Aertus.”  

After Aertus left, Thesis and Sethia looked at each other with a certain worried look in their faces.  “Mylos…,” Sethia asked after a moment.  “Did the man recognize you?” 

Mylos shuddered when he realized what they were getting at.  “Considering how he reacted after how I reacted to him pointing a gun at my head?  I think so…,” he said softly.  “My life is probably in danger…isn’t it?” 

“That is a good possibility, yes.”  Thesis said, grimly. 

“Great…just fucking, great.”

 

\--

 

“Where did you go, Besyr?” Jorox asked as he walked in. 

“Seeing to a _personal_ matter,” Besyr said simply.  “One that needed _face to face_ treatment.” 

“I certainly hope it is resolved,” Jorox snorted.  “I don’t like it when you run off like that.” 

“If you think I am about to betray you, you are mistaken:  my loyalty to the cause is absolute.” 

“For your sake it better _remain_ that way, Besyr.” 

“Boss, we have call coming in,” one of the underlings said.  “It’s our contact from the Academy, audio only.” 

Besyr watched as Jorox immediately walked over the console and answered the call himself.  “It is about time you responded.” 

 _~My apologies, Virmasus~_ the contact said.  _~I have been practically ‘living’ at the Academy for the last couple of days due the attack.  Plus with all the military around it would have been too risky to call you until now.  You really stirred them up this time:  they sent an agent from the HBI to investigate the attack.~_  

Besyr saw Jorox’s mandibles flare briefly in surprise.  “Then this call is even more important,” Jorox said.  “A certain person of interest survived the attack…and he may know things that would prove to be…detrimental to our cause.” 

 _~You are already too late in that regard,~_ the man said grimly. _~Mylos’ interview is already in progress.  If he did know anything, he’s likely telling them as we speak.~_  

“Dammit!”  Jorox paced in front of the room for a moment.  When he rubbed his face he must have realized an even more pressing problem.  “There is an equally big problem besides that…,” he said.  “I lost…a piece of my mandible during the fighting, in the mess hall in fact.  If they find it and run a DNA on it…” 

 _~Any ‘body parts’ they found thus far will likely be assumed to be belonging a student or staff member.  However, I can see if I can have it go ‘missing’ if it was found, Virmasus.  Mind you, I can’t make any promises,~_ the contact said.  _~With the HBI itself heading this investigation pulling anything will be difficult without causing more suspicion to myself.  Hell, with what I have arranged for you so far I fear already has me under suspicion.~_  

“Do what you can,” Jorox said.  “And regardless of your success in that task, Mylos still needs to die.  I want you do to it.” 

 _~What?  That is not in our agreement! Not to mention doing anything to directly him could blow my cover!~_  

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Jorox growled.  “You have…a certain item that would make it very easy for you without drawing unwanted suspicion!” 

Besyr knew what Jorox meant and had to stop himself from shaking his head in disgust.  _~You know why I keep that…~_ the man finally said after a notable pause.  _~I’d rather not use it on anyone…even an enemy.~_  

“Either that, or you have to think of something else,” Jorox said coldly.  “You have two days to complete this task.  Fail it and you will have more to worry about than the guilt of your lost daughter!” 

Again a pause. _~As you wish, Virmasus,~_  the man said at last just before the line went dead. 

“Good…in a couple of day’s time, a particular thorn in our side will be finally taken care of,” Jorox said, looking pleased.  

 _Mylos was only a thorn in ‘your’_ _side, not ours,_  Besyr thought as he slipped out of the room.  That Jorox seemed more concerned about Mylos than the HBI discovering his true identity only confirmed in Besyr’s mind that his priorities are getting mixed up.  There was no guarantee that he would return to _normal_ after Mylos’ death either, so Besyr felt working on weakening Jorox’s support base for an eventual takeover was the better option for their movement. 

Speaking of which, he had a couple of calls to make…especially to one sexy former assassin….

 

\--

 

_Couple of days later_

 

Today had been the first of many funerals for those fallen in the attacks.  Among those being buried this day was Lusca, so Mylos made sure to attain.  Sethia asked him if he wanted to say anything before the final rites, but he declined: he felt their time together had been too short to really have anything worthy to say.  He could not help but weep during the last stage, seeing her body go into the earth a final nail in the reality that she was gone forever.  After that, it was solemn, numb felt trip back to the Academy. 

As he entered the lobby he wondered what he was going to do: it would be at least a couple more weeks before he was healed enough to start training again, biotic or otherwise.  What didn’t help matters was the looming sense of dread from knowing the leader of the _Tyranors_ wanted his head, just for being a biotic…as far as he knew anyway.  No one on the investigation team, including Major Sethia, has given him any updates, not even on if they found that mandible piece he told them about. 

 _They probably didn’t want to tell me anything until they were absolutely sure,_  he thought as he turned into a hallway and then stopped short when he saw a curious sight.  “Visal?”  he said, seeing his fellow pilot with a mop in his hands.  “Why are you doing janitorial work?” 

“Why do you think?”  Visal snapped bitterly.  “My piloting license has been suspended because of that asshole Lieutenant.” 

“Suspended over a miscommunication?”  Mylos asked. “That’s a bit harsh.” 

“It’s fucking bullshit,” Visal growled.  “I gave them the copy of the orders I received from him…and apparently they found evidence of ‘tapering’, so of course they think I was doing something devious.  Fuck…I would never have done such a thing:  reeks of me being a scapegoat for that bastard’s own incompetence!  So…for now I am forbidden from flying higher than a car while they look ‘deeper’ into the matter.” 

“I’m sure things will be cleared up for you, Visal,” Mylos said.  “And that you will fly again.” 

“They better!  This janitor stuff _sucks_!” 

“Visal, less chatting, more mopping,” the voice of the Headmaster Legrus snapped. 

“Yeess sir…,” Visal grumbled as he went back to mopping. 

“Hello, Headmaster,” Mylos said, a bit wary of him since his rant at him in the infirm days ago. 

“Hello, Hiroten,” Legrus said.  “It is fortunate I found you:  mind stepping into my office for a quick chat?” 

Mylos really didn’t want to, not after his last ‘face to face’ encounter with him.  However, he felt he had little choice considering the Headmaster was in charge around here.  So he followed the man into his office:  while the office itself was neat and organized, not all of the windows have been replaced yet.  “What is it you wanted to talk about, sir?” Mylos asked once the door was closed behind them. 

Legrus didn’t answer right away.  Instead he stood at one of the windows closest to his desk, hands clasped behind his back, with a distant, almost regretful look on his face.  “I wanted to apologize to you, face to face,” he said at last.  “For my treatment of you…over Lusca.” 

“O-oh?”  Mylos had a hard time believing what he was hearing. 

“Yes.  I was being…unreasonable.  As you told me, last time we had this type of ‘discussion’, I had no right to try to control either of you on off duty matters.  No right to be so protective of her…but I couldn’t help it.”  He sighed.  “She…was much like my own daughter.” 

“You mentioned having a daughter before,” Mylos said.  “I believe you said you lost her?” 

“Yes…to a foolish, stupid mistake.  She had been the light of my life…and when I lost her, I started to fall to darkness.  After I took this job and met Lusca, I felt that hope in my life again…that I found the light again.  Now she’s gone too and I feel myself slipping again.” 

“I…believe I know that feeling, sir…,” Mylos said quietly.  “That sense of hopelessness, wondering if you could have done more to prevent it….” 

“She was your light too, wasn’t she?”  Legrus said, finally looking at him. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“And what do you think she would have you…us…do, after her passing?” 

Mylos thought a moment before responding.  “I believe…she would want us to move on…to not let our grief and guilt weigh us down.  To try to find happiness again.” 

“A sentiment I share.”  Mylos watched as Legrus moved away from the window and to his desk.  He pulled out a bottle of what looked like a rather expensive wine.  “I save this for special occasions,” Legrus explained as he fetched a couple of small glasses from a cabinet behind the desk.  “I believe this would qualify as a _special occasion_ , yes?” 

“Is this appropriate, sir?” Mylos asked.  “Drinking with a student?  Not to mention I am certain the medics wouldn’t approve of me drinking in my condition.” 

“A little alcohol is not going to hurt you…unless you have allergies.”  Legrus paused in his preparation for a moment to look back at him.  “You don’t have any allergies do you?” 

“To alcohol?  No, I’ve had some before, back when I graduated from boot camp.  Too much…actually….”  Mylos grimaced at the memory of waking up in only his underwear, on the roof of the barracks.  He never did figure out how he got up there…. 

“Then this should be no problem for you,” Legrus said as he held out a glass to him.  “A toast to Lusca and her memory, along with all others we have lost…and to our future.” 

Mylos hesitated for a moment, still uncertain if he should do this.  _Lusca wouldn’t want me to give up,_ he reminded himself.  _She would want me to continue forward._   With that in mind, he started to reach for the glass.  _For you, Lusca…._  

Then suddenly, the glass in the Headmaster’s hand shattered….


	18. Chapter 18

Mylos instinctively jumped back, manifesting a brief, though weak, biotic barrier as he did so.  Weak or not, it protected him from the few glass shards that had flown his way.  Legrus, however, had obviously not fared well at all: he was clutching the wrist of the hand that had been holding the drink tightly and the wound on it looked very serious indeed.  The Headmaster’s face at first looked panicked, but quickly changed to resignation. 

“Headmaster!” Mylos said, dropping his barrier as he started to approach him.  “Are you alright?” 

“No!  Do not come any closer!” Legrus said suddenly. 

“Huh?”  Mylos stopped his approach, confused.  “O-OK, I’ll call the medics then…” 

“No…There would be no point: there’s no cure for this.” 

“Headmaster?” 

At that, Legrus pulled out a small vial out of his pocket.  The text on the label was too small for him to read at that distance, but he could clearly see the warning symbols:  it was poison.  “I…tried to do wrong by you, Mylos,” Legrus said, his head low and voice full of regret. 

“Wha-what?  Buy why?” Mylos demanded.  “Why do you want me dead?  Where you lying about regretting trying to keep me and Lusca separated?” 

Legrus was already shaking his head.  “No.  Though I wrongly disliked you for that, Mylos…I tried to kill you because someone else _ordered_ me to.” 

“Wh-who?”  Mylos couldn’t help but look around nervously, again putting his barrier up.  He almost asked if it was Jorox, but considering the investigation, he didn’t want to compromise it, even to an apparently dying man. 

“Someone from the _Tyranors_ , a person called _Virmasus_ , that’s all I know,” Legrus snorted as he added.  “I don’t even know why he was so adamant about you being killed.” 

_I think I know…,_ Mylos thought bitterly.  _Could this ‘Virmasus’ be Jorox as well?_   “What the hell got you wrapped up with that group?” he asked. 

“My daughter….” 

“What about…wait…you said she died due to a ‘foolish mistake’?” 

“Officially, she died due to ‘natural causes’,” Legrus said, looking like he was starting to struggle to breathe.  “I used to work…in a research lab for the criminal investigation department of the HBI,…many years ago.  I main job was to keep inventory of various samples of various poisons…and other dangerous chemicals.  One day…I accidently brought…‘work home’.” 

Mylos could already tell where this was going, but he nodded for him to continue, as it was clear he was running out of time. 

“I failed…to follow protocols…to check all my pockets and bags…before leaving that day,” he continued; now leaning against the desk, his face starting to turn red from what he believed oxygen starvation.  “She…she was a curious little girl…found it in my coat pocket when…when I wasn’t looking.”  Now he was sitting on the floor, his eyes crushed closed with guilt.  “By…the time I…realized what happened…it was too late.” 

“I’m…so sorry…,” Mylos said, unable to imagine that kind of pain. 

“I…I couldn’t bring myself…to tell the doctors that…tried to save her…the truth,” Legrus said, choking on a sob.  “I…resigned from my job…but kept the vial…to remind me of my mistake.  Somehow… _they_ found out the truth…and threatened to reveal it to everyone…if I did not help them.  Or if I…failed them…in this case.” 

“Hence why you are telling me this now…,” Mylos muttered. 

“I am so sorry…for everything…The lives I cost…the betrayal.  Nothing can atone…for what I have done….”  Legrus laughed weak, sad, resigned laugh.  “Perhaps…it is fitting…I die the same way…she did.  My only wish…is to see her innocent face…once more…though…I…do not…deserve it…..”  The Headmaster took one last shuttering gasp before he fell still.  He was gone. 

Mylos stood there in silence, not sure what to think or feel about what he just witnessed.  On the one hand, he felt pity for the man that had been so trapped by his guilt, though on another he felt anger that such a cowardly tactic such as poison was used in the attempt to kill him.  Then the thought of what everyone would think of this came to mind: it was not unknown that he and the Headmaster weren’t exactly on the best of terms, after all. 

“Mylos….” 

He jumped at the voice.  Whirling around he saw Major Sethia standing just inside the room and what looked a couple of MPs right outside.  _Oh fuck,_ he thought as he quickly said.  “Major…I know what this looks like…but….” 

“It’s OK, Mylos,” Sethia said.  “I heard most of his ‘confession’.” 

“This was supposed to be a private discussion…,” Mylos said, confused.  “How did you…?” 

“We got a tip that there was a traitor in a ‘high place’ in the Academy,” Sethia explained.  “So I was sent to take the Headmaster in for questioning.  Looks like that won’t be necessary anymore.  Only thing I need to know is how the heck did this happen?” 

He breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that he wasn’t going to be blamed for this.  “I’m not sure, Major,” he said.  “He was about to hand me a glass of wine…when the glass just…exploded.” 

“Really?”  Sethia walked over to the body and looked at his hand, being careful not to accidently prick herself on any of the broken glass.  “Looks like he was shot in the hand….”  She looked outside, through one of the broken windows.  “A sniper?  But why shoot his hand and not his head?” 

“Maybe he or she didn’t have a clear shot at it?” 

“Perhaps….”  Sethia lowered her head in thought for a moment.  “Did this person _intend_ to shoot the glass…or was it a missed shot?  No...There would have been plenty of time to take a second shot if that was the latter.” 

“What is it, Major?” Mylos asked curiously. 

“I’m not entirely sure but…it seems you had a guardian angel this day, Mylos,” she said.  “Someone knew about the Headmaster’s plans…and acted to prevent your death.” 

Mylos seemed a bit surprised at this speculation, especially considering all the crap he had been through so far.  “Same person that gave the tip, maybe?” he offered. 

“I don’t know.  I’ll have to go to the likely spot the sniper used and see if he or she left anything behind.  In the meantime, Mylos, I highly suggest you stay in your room and not answer your door to anyone but me or Agent Thesis for the time being:  you got very lucky this day Mylos…let’s not push your luck.” 

Mylos had to agree.

 

\--

 

_Couple of days later, at a safe house_

 

“He should have contacted us by now,” Jorox growled, pacing.  He hadn’t even seen anything about more deaths at the Academy on the local news for that matter.  _A gag order perhaps?_ Jorox thought.  _But that still does not explain why Legrus hadn’t contacted me.  How hard is it to send a simple message telling me that it’s been done?_  

Thoughts that Legrus failed, or worse, that he decided to turn against them, started to race though his head.  No, the latter couldn’t be it:  there were indications that Legrus at the very least disliked Mylos, so it should have been an easy task in that regard.  Either way, the silence from Legrus was making him nervous and paranoid.  “Besyr,” he said. 

“No, boss, no word from him yet,” Besyr said, not even looking up at him from a communications console he was working on. 

“That was not what I was about to ask!” Jorox snapped.  “I know you have several _personal_ contacts you keep to yourself, for whatever damn reason.” 

“I do,” Besyr confirmed.  “But not all of them are related to our movement, boss.” 

“Whatever, do you have one that’s in the Academy?  I need to know if our contact there succeeded or not!” 

“One, but he is not a ‘supporter’ of our cause, boss,” Besyr said, a slight annoyed look on his face.  “I use him mainly to get a feed on current gossip:  young turians like to talk about the goings on in politics and other matters, after all.” 

“Do you think he would know about whether or not Mylos is still alive?” Jorox asked. 

“Possibly.  Don’t know if he will be able to chat with me though:  last message I got from him was that he was in a bit of trouble himself.” 

“Try.  I _need_ to know what is going on!” 

Besyr seemed annoyed at his persistence, but nodded and took out his phone.  Instead of making an actual _call_ though, he started typing on the keypad.  _Oh great…,_ Jorox thought with a mental groan.  _One of those ‘texter types’:  whatever happened to just ‘talking’ to people?_   However he thought about the method though, he couldn’t help but watch over Besyr’s shoulder, much to Besyr’s annoyance. 

_//B3sc00l: Hey, man.  You still in trouble over here?_

_H0tp1lot03:  Fuck, yes.  My license got yoinked over some bullshit.  Stuck doing janitor stuff while they ‘investigate’ my case._

_B3sc00l:  That sucks major.  Hope you get it back, man._

_H0tp1lot03: I fucking hope so.  This is the pits.//_  

“This has nothing to do with what I asked for, Besyr,” Jorox snarled. 

“This form of intel gathering cannot be rushed, boss,” Besyr replied as the conversation continued. 

_//H0tp1lot03:  So what’s up with you?  Hope you are having better luck with me._

_B3sc00l:  Oh, same o’ same o’.  Things got a bit hectic a bit around here for a bit, but it has calmed down._

_H0tp1lot03:  Good to hear._

_B3sc00l:  I am concerned about another of my friends over there, though.  Haven’t heard from him recently._

_H0tp1lot03:  Well we ‘did’ just have that big fucking gang attack over here a few days ago._

_B3sc00l:  Nah, I know he survived that, man.  He was supposed to contact me the other day, but heard nothing.  Anything else happen over here in the last few days?//_  

There was no response for a moment, Jorox wondering if this contact of Besyr’s was under a gag order.  After a couple of minutes, Besyr sent another message. 

_//B3sc00l: Hey man, you still there?_

_H0tp1lot03:  Yeah, sorry, I nearly ran into someone while reading your last message._

_B3sc00l:  Man, I ‘told’ you not to text and walk at the same time!_

_H0tp1lot03: Yeah, yeah, I know.  I also had that asshole Lieutenant come by:  had to put the phone away for a moment.  Last thing I need is to give them ‘another’ reason to keep me grounded._

_B3sc00l:  Too true.  So…has anything happened recently?_

_H0tp1lot03:  Something happened between the Headmaster and one of the students, that Mylos kid you were so interested in, in fact.//_  

Now they were getting somewhere. Jorox leaned even closer so he could see better. 

“Boss, you are getting into my light,” Besyr grumbled as he responded. 

_//B3sc00l:  Really?   What happened?_

_H0tp1lot03:  Don’t know man.  All I know is that Mylos hasn’t come out of his room since and I haven’t seen the Headmaster at all.  Those investigator guys are keeping real quiet about it too._

_B3sc00l:  Is Mylos even alive?_

_H0tp1lot03: As far as I know he is.  Some Major chick that is part of the investigation team I believe has been bringing food and water to his door.  But he won’t answer for anyone else, not even me…sheesh._

_B3sc00l:  sounds a bit like a house arrest to me.//_

_Or protective custody,_ Jorox thought with a growl.  “Wrap it up,” he said.  “We got what we needed to know.” 

_//H0tp1lot03:  Yeah, I hope he’s OK.  Would suck if we lost another here._

_B3sc00l:  I hear ya man.  Listen, I think I hear my boss coming.  I better go.  Thanks for the update, btw._

_H0tp1lot03:  Np, man!  Ttyl!//_  

“So…Legrus has obviously failed,” Jorox growled as Besyr put the phone away.  “Though his fate is unknown.  Dammit!” 

“And now they know Mylos is being targeted specifically, no doubt,” Besyr said.   “So what do we do now, boss?” 

Jorox, for the first time, honestly wasn’t sure.  “I need to think about it,” he said, as he went into his room and shut the door.

 

\--

 

Besyr watched as Jorox left and couldn’t help but smirk slightly.  He had gotten confirmation yesterday that not only was Mylos saved, but that Legrus was dead.  _And you did it in a way that ‘technically’ didn’t violate your parole,_ he thought.  _You have always impressed me, Elpi…and you haven’t lost your touch after all these years._   Tipping off the investigation team himself was just an extra precaution he took, in case Elpida couldn’t get there in time. 

Now was the question of what Jorox intended to do next.  If he decided to continue to try to kill Mylos, Besyr knew he may be forced to confront him and ‘remind’ him of their organizations real goals.  That carried the great risk of Jorox realizing Besyr’s plans too soon and that may cost him his life.  However, if Jorox did the _smart_ thing and ceased the hunt for Mylos’ blood, which would hurt Besyr’s chances of getting the support he needed to throw Jorox out. 

_The move is yours, Jorox,_ he thought bitterly.  _Best that what move you make next is in ‘my’ favor…._

 

\--

 

Mylos felt like a prisoner. 

He knew it was for his own protection, agreed with it, in fact.   However, he was bored out of his skull, with no one to talk to besides Major Sethia when she brought him meals.  That these rooms did not have any _entertainment_ devices did not help matters at all.  Well, he _could_ call his father, but he wasn’t sure if that was advised or not. 

It also bothered him that he wasn’t being kept in the loop on the investigation.  After all, he was directly involved in this now:  that his life was directly threatened ensured that.  He had a right to know what was going on, but Sethia was being tight lipped, though for her part, she always looked like she regretted not being able to tell him whenever he asked. 

_Well, in a few days I’ll have no choice but to leave my room,_ he thought.  _After all, my cast will need to be changed and such._ Of course, when that time came, he will no doubt have an escort, which would only help to enhance to _prisoner_ feeling.  Not just for himself, but for anyone that saw him that wasn’t ‘in the know’ of his situation. 

His phone started ringing, indicating he had an incoming call.  Mylos picked it up and checked who it was:  it was his father.  _Oh crap, he must be worried sick,_ he thought, realizing that he never messaged him that he was alright after the attack.  Without further hesitation, he answered. 

_~Mylos?  Are you there?~_  Panus’ worried voice said. 

“I’m here father,” Mylos replied, grateful to be able to talk to someone, even if he wouldn’t be able to tell him much of anything. 

_~Oh thank the spirits you are all right!  When I didn’t hear from you after the attack on the Academy….~_  

“Yeah, I know…I’m sorry about that, father,” Mylos said with a heavy sigh.  “Things have been hell here….” 

_~After a devastating attack like that…I can imagine.  So many dead….~_  

“Yeah….” 

_~Were you injured in that attack, son?~_  

“Unfortunately, yes,” Mylos said.  “Broken arm…bruised ribs, gunshot wounds….” 

_~Spirits.  Sounds like you were lucky, considering.~_  

“Too many were not so lucky….”  _Including Lusca,_ he thought, the pain of losing her still deep. 

_~So, any idea what prompted the attack?  The news reports were rather vague.~_  

“That is still under investigation, father,” Mylos said.  “Unfortunately, there’s a gag order in effect.” 

_~Ah, hell, more classified bullshit then, essentially.~_  

_I don’t think you’d want to know that I was the primary target anyway, father,_  Mylos thought grimly.  “Essentially.” 

_~Well, sounds like it could be a hell of a story when you can finally tell me about it.  Right now, I’m just glad you are still kicking.  I’ll let you go, as I imagine you have a lot to deal with.  You take care, son.~_  

“Thanks…and it’s good to hear from you, father.” 

_~Likewise…try to keep me in the loop, alright?~_  

“I’ll try.” 

After the line went dead, Mylos sighed and collapsed on the bed.  Seconds later someone knocked on his door. 

“It’s me, Mylos.”  He heard Major Sethia say. 

With another sigh, he got up and opened the door for her.  “Thank you, Mylos,” she said.  Mylos noted she didn’t have anything with her this time.  “Were you just talking to someone?  I heard you speaking while I was passing by.” 

“I was…,” Mylos admitted.  “My father called.  He was worried about me, since I neglected to give him an ‘I’m still alive’ call after the attack.” 

“Ah, I see…you didn’t….? 

“I told him no details about the investigation:  I said there was gag order in effect.  Fortunately, he took it well: he was just happy I was still alive.” 

“Good to hear.” 

“Major…when am I going to be allowed out of here?  When am I going to be told anything, for that matter?  I’m going crazy here…both from the isolation and just not knowing.” 

Sethia sighed and was quiet a moment, contemplating.  “Give us twenty four hours, Mylos.  The last of the test and research results should be in by then.  After that, we’ll be able to talk about what is going on with you.” 

From the look on her face as she said that, Mylos suddenly found himself wondering if he really _did_ want to know….

 

\--

 

It didn’t take long for Jorox to come back out.  From the expression on his face, Besyr had a feeling he knew what Jorox had decided.  With a mental sigh, he prepared himself for what could be a deadly confrontation between them. 

“I’ve made up my mind,” Jorox said, a very serious look on his face.  “Mylos is too big of a threat to let live, so we need to find some way to eliminate him.” 

“Too big of a threat to _you_ , you mean,” Besyr countered.  “Mylos is of no threat to our organization as a whole.” 

Jorox seemed surprised by his act of defiance.  “Besyr…I thought you were loyal to me?” he asked. 

“I am loyal to our cause, not necessarily to you,” Besyr said flatly.  “And lately, your actions have not been supportive of our cause.” 

There was a tense silence in the room.  The other members, sensing a potential fight between them, started backing away as they looked on.  Besyr wanted to look at them to see if he had any support, but he couldn’t risk taking his eyes off Jorox at this moment, for he honestly was not sure what he would do. 

“Are you questioning my ability to lead this group?” Jorox asked, a dangerous tone in his voice. 

“No, I am questioning your _priorities_ ,” Besyr clarified.  “Your obsession with Mylos is nothing more than a grudge, a desire to clear supposed bad blood from your own name.  Killing Mylos will not further our goals.” 

“You don’t understand!” Jorox snapped.  “If my secrets are discovered, it will greatly impede my ability to get things done!  How will you get information and equipment, if not for my abilities?” 

“You honestly think you are the sole source of those things?  That we are truly dependant on you?” Besyr said, disgusted.  “I just proved to you earlier today that I can gather intel though other means besides blackmail, for example.  You forget that Ralus had wanted me to take over when he passed and I already had access to many of his resources for that very reason back then.  When you defeated me, I only stayed because I didn’t want to split the organization apart.” 

“Are you challenging me?” Jorox growled. 

It was a question Besyr hadn’t expected, nor had prepared for, the expression of shock briefly flashing on his face before he could repress it.  A moment of weakness, at a very dangerous time and from the grin on Jorox face, he had noticed it.  Knowing what was about to happen, Besyr started to step back, but Jorox was faster than he realized. 

In a blink of an eye, Jorox swung his cybernetic arm, the battle arm he had yet to change since the attack.  The claws on that hand slashed across the right side of Besyr’s face, just missing his eye.  He cried out in pain, one hand reflexively covering his new wounds as he jumped back, away from any further blows.  Fortunately, Jorox didn’t seem interested in striking him again…yet. 

“You are too much like my predecessor, Besyr,” Jorox sneered.  “That is why you lost then…and that is why you failed just now.  To achieve our goals, you need to be ruthless and uncompromising!  Loose ends cannot be allowed to linger…as those loose ends will come back to bite you later!  Mylos is one such loose end, whether you believe that or not.”  A look of realization flashed across Jorox’s face.  “Ooo ho ho…I get it now.  This is about _her_ , isn’t it?” 

“What…are you talking about?” Besyr asked. 

“Don’t play stupid, Besyr…I _know_ you had a thing for Elpida.”  That dangerous look was back on Jorox face.  “You weren’t hoping to get back onto her good side by telling her Mylos was still alive, were you?” 

Besyr knew he had to diffuse this situation and appease him quickly, otherwise Jorox could very well kill him right there and now and he can’t help Mylos, and Elpida, if he was dead.  “I don’t even know here she is,” Besyr said, which was partly true.  “How could I, even if I wanted to?” 

“I don’t believe you,” Jorox said, stepping toward him. 

_Oh no,_ Besyr thought as he started to turn to run. However, once more, Jorox was too quick for him.  Again those claws came at him, catching him on the torso and ripping upwards.  This was followed by a back hand that smashed against the side of his head.  He crumpled to the floor, barely conscious. 

“Take him out of here and finish him off,” he heard Jorox say. 

_I’m sorry, Elpi…_ , Besyr thought as he felt two of their men lift him up.  _I failed…I wasn’t strong enough…._  

Then there was darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

_Next day_

 

Today was the day, the day he would get some answers.  At least, Mylos hoped so, even if did have reservations about it now.  So far, there was no word and it was nearly lunch time: Mylos was starting to get antsy, pacing his room.  Was Sethia wrong about when the last information would come in? 

Just then, there was a knock on his door.  Before the person could identify themselves, he quickly walked over and opened it, to see a mildly surprised Sethia on the other side. 

“Spirits, you startled me,” she said. “Getting eager are we?” 

“Is it finally time?” Mylos asked, noticing that she wasn’t making a move to come in, nor did she have any meal trays with her. 

“Yes, Mylos, at last.  Please, come with me.” 

Mylos half eagerly, half dreading started to follow her.  He didn’t see many students around; though that was likely due to heavy casualties they suffered recently.  There were plenty of MPs about though, perhaps too many.  Seems the Hierarchy really didn’t want the place attacked again anytime soon. 

“Mylos!” he heard the familiar voice of Faesus say.  He looked to see the younger turian run up to meet him.   “Where have you been?  I was getting worried about you.” 

Mylos couldn’t help but smile a bit: not long ago, Faesus pretty much hated him.  “Can’t really talk about that Faesus, I’m sorry,” he said. 

“Oh man…you in some kind of super secret stuff?  Cool!” 

“Heh…something like that.  Look, I’ll catch up to you later if I can, alright?  I can’t talk right now.” 

“Alright, Mylos.  See you later.” 

“I remember Lusca saying that guy was big pain in the ass,” Sethia said after Faesus took off.  “But you had a hand at changing him?” 

“Yeah…,” Mylos admitted.  “I’m surprised it actually stuck:  a lot of people were betting on it being only a temporary thing.” 

“Well, at least your legacy is being used for good things….” 

“Huh?”  Mylos was rather perplexed by what she said. 

Sethia shook her head, a bit sadly if he read her expression right.  “You’ll find out in a moment.” 

Now Mylos really didn’t want to know, but it was too late to change his mind now:  the teachers’ lounge was just ahead….

 

\--

 

_“You said you would protect him!”_

_“I tried, Elpi!  But Brulus….”_

_“I don’t want to hear any excuses, Besyr!”  she screamed.  “You were too scared of him to do anything, weren’t you?  Just like before when you lost the challenge to him!  Now because if that, my son is dead!”_

_“Elpida…”_

_“Shut up!  I don’t want to see you ever again, you hear me!?”_

 

Besyr gasped as he regained consciousness, shocked that he was still alive.  He felt like shit though:  the right side of his face felt like it was on fire, his chest was all bandaged up… 

 _Wait, bandages?_ he thought, looking down at his half naked body.  Now that he was fully awake, he looked around, realizing that he was in someone’s home, on a bed.  _Is this another of our safe houses?_ he wondered.  _What is going on?_  

His answer came when one of his…no… _Jorox’s_ men came into the room.  “Oh good,” the man said.  “We were starting to worry you got put into a coma.” 

“Beus…,” Besyr said, recognizing him.  Like him, he had been around during Ralus’ rule.  “You turned against Jorox?” 

“Officially…no,” Beus said.  “As far as Jorox knows, I’m out on errands.  He doesn’t know me and one other decided to go against his orders to kill you.” 

“Why?  You put yourselves at risk of meeting the same fate.” 

“Because you are right, Besyr,” Beus said.  “Jorox is losing his focus and getting his priorities screwed up.  Vistus and I are not the only ones that feel that way either.” 

Besyr mulled this over for a moment.  If this was true and not some elaborate ploy, then he still had a chance.  “If that is the case, then perhaps it is time to reconsider my decision to not split the organization all those years ago,” he said. 

“Sir?”  Beus looked immediately interested. 

“Jorox is doing this all for power and control…I see that now,” Besyr explained.  “Even if he succeeded, his tactics and habit of ruling by fear will ultimately backlash, sending us into a state of chaos.  On top of that, his actions have tainted the _Tyranor_ name: they would only be seen as tyrants.  It’s time for a new direction…a new start.  But first, we need to take care of Jorox and his supporters.” 

“How do we intend to do that, sir?” 

With a bit of effort and pain, Besyr got out of bed.  “First…we find out who is against him within the _Tyranors_ , and then slowly have them join us.” 

“Why not immediately?” 

“If a large chunk of his membership suddenly leaves, he will suspect I am still around,” Besyr pointed out.  “He will have me hunted down by those that _will_ kill me and end this…reboot…before it even starts.  No…we have to be careful, lay low and strike from the shadows.” 

“Understood, sir.  I can start that process immediately, though we will need a place for us to meet” 

“I know of a possible place, at least a temporary one: she won’t like it though.” 

“So you _did_ know where Elpida is….” 

At this Besyr smirked.  “I’ve been keeping track of her whereabouts for years…but that is not important right now.  Right now, we need to focus on weakening Jorox’s support base.”  Besyr chuckled darkly for a moment.  “Jorox is going to wish he had killed me himself…for I know who all _his_ contacts are, even if I don’t know all of his identities.” 

“And with his face a bit screwed up, he won’t be able to use many of his identities anyway for the time being.” 

“Correct.  Go and get started, Beus and stay in touch. I need to go make some calls.” 

“Right, boss.  By the way…we need a name for our new ‘gang’.” 

Besyr thought carefully for a moment, and then smiled as he said.  “The Blue Cartel.”

 

\--

 

_Meanwhile, back at the Academy_

 

Inside the teachers’ lounge were two familiar faces:  Agent Thesis Gasthen and Lieutenant Fathen.  Thesis has a grim look on his face, while Aertus just looked curious.  “Ah, welcome, Corporal Hiroten,” Thesis said when he saw him and Major Sethia come in.  “Please have a seat.” 

“I am guessing you come across something big,” Mylos said as he sat down, Sethia sitting down next to Thesis.  “Considering the look on your face.” 

“Indeed…and to be honest, a part of me is uncomfortable with telling you,” the Agent confessed.  “But after what you have been through, you deserve to know, if only to understand why these things keep happening to you.” 

“I have my own reservations,” Mylos admitted.  “But I can’t back down now.” 

“I don’t blame you.  Now, before we get into what we uncovered ourselves, we would like you to watch something,” Thesis said as he pushed a datapad toward him.  “Something you gave Major Sethia yourself, in fact.” 

Mylos immediately knew what he was talking about.  “I thought I had made it clear that I wanted nothing more to do with him,” Mylos said, snarling faintly. 

“You did,” Sethia said.  “And we have honored that choice.” 

“So why now?” 

“Because the things said in that message is what started this whole investigation:  we are not here solely to investigate the attack on the Academy, Mylos, but a wider, deeper conspiracy that you are stuck right in the middle of.” 

Mylos blinked and looked down at the datapad in his hands, a part of him wanting to just walk out of that room and just forget the whole thing.  _Jorox won’t forget though,_ he reminded himself.  _He will still come after me, whether I know or not._   If the message, and the other things they wanted to tell him, helped to keep him safe, than who was he to deny himself that information?  

With a resigned sigh, he started the video.  When Arsenus face appeared on the screen he felt the urge to throw the pad away, but that was kept in check by the conflicting emotion of grief.  Grief for a man that he did truly love once.  Arsenus himself was in his work clothes and from the background it looked like he was making his recording at his work place, maybe even on the _Tantupe_ some time before the incident.  He…looked stressed, anxious, remorseful and yet determined. 

 _~My name is Arsenus Ataken,~_ Arsenus began.  _~And if you are watching this, then it means I could not escape my past…my fate.~_  

Mylos remembered him mentioning something similar a long time ago, when he was on leave with him visiting his parents. 

 _~I know you are wondering why I did what I did,~_ Arsenus continued. _~In truth, I felt like I had no other choice.  I know that is of little comfort to the relatives of those that died from my actions and you, Mylos, if you are watching this.  Oh Mylos, it’s my fault she’s dead.~_  

 _Who is he talking about?_ he thought, his mandibles dropping a bit before it clicked.  _Mother…he’s talking about mother!?_  

 _~He…he threatened to do the same to your father…or to you next,~_ Arsenus hung his head.  _~I couldn’t bear to see you lose another…hell, ‘ **I’** couldn’t stand the thought of losing you…so I-I had to do it.~  _ He took a deep, shuttering breath before saying.  _~But…I am getting a little ahead of myself here.  The purpose of this recording is to provide answers…and, in hope, to prevent the other’s from suffering this fate.~_  

“Other’s?”  Aertus said, clearly having not seen this video himself.  “There are more in Mylos’ situation?” 

 _~Do you remember that orphanage I went to I told you about?~_ Arsenus was saying, heedless of Aertus’ question.  _~Well, I’ll start off that everything I told you about it before, Mylos, is true:  I never lied about my origins.  But there is more to the story I haven’t told.  Remember when I said I was never adopted from that place?  Well, no one else ever did either and that’s because it wasn’t really an orphanage: it was just a front for a recruitment outpost for the Tyranors.~_  

“Fuck…,” Mylos swore.  That could only mean that it was the _Tyranors_ that made Arsenus destroy the _Tantupe._  Where those bastards really meddling in his life all this time?  From the fragmented memories he had and other things, he had a bad feeling that was the case. 

 _~The purpose of the ‘orphanage’ was two-fold,~_ Arsenus was saying. _~First to be as a general recruitment center for turians sympathetic to their cause and second, as a training ground for sleeper agents.  They figured out what kids were the most ‘malleable’ and then would take them into isolated rooms for ‘individual tutoring’.  I was considered too strong willed for their methods to take root, but that didn’t mean I wouldn’t be ‘useful’ to them later:  this message is proof of that.  I have no idea what the sleeper agents goal will ultimately be, but I have provided as many of the names and current occupations of the kids I knew were in that place as I could remember.~_   He sighed with regret.  _~I…I know I likely forgot a few…but I hope what I did provide, will help prevent more tragedies like mine.  Though…I know…that is of little comfort to the lives of those I have ruined.~_  

“Why couldn’t he go to the police directly?” Mylos asked.  “They would have put me and father under protective watch…surely?” 

“There is more, Mylos,” Sethia said, nodding at the pad. 

Mylos focused on the datapads screen once more.  On it Arsenus looked particularly pained, like he had one more secret to tell, one he regretted hiding the most. 

 _~There is one more thing, for you in particular, Mylos,~_ Arsenus said finally.  _~I know you sometimes wondered where you came from and why you were shot.  I can provide the answer to part of the first…and all of the second.  Remember the boy I told you about, the one that was shot?  The one I said was haunting me?  I didn’t tell you everything about that incident:  though was I only at that location for a couple of weeks…he and I…we played with each other, when we were allowed, every time his mother left him there.  During that time, he manifested as a biotic…a very dangerous thing!  You see, if there is one thing, that bastard Brulus hates more than the Hierarchy, it is biotics.~_  

That name again.  Mylos was starting to suspect something else, but a part of him was afraid to continue watching to see if it would be confirmed.  The video continued playing regardless of his wants. 

 _~Brulus has had kids killed before due to being biotic.  I’ve heard rumors of him killing full grown turian biotics whom had come to him to support his cause as well: I have little doubt they are true.  Yeah, you can guess where this is going:  that kid was killed because of his biotic talent.  But…again…there is more…so much more to this.~_  Arsenus took a deep breath and continued. _~I remember the day the kid was shot…so clearly.  We were playing in the lobby when Brulus came in…So naïve…don’t know what you were thinking when you went up to him and showed him what you could do….~_  

Mylos started feeling that memory rise up to the surface…that Arsenus seemed to be talking directly to him didn’t help any. 

 _~He shot you…in the same place you have your scar, Mylos.  Yes…that kid was you…had to be:  you looked exactly alike!  I-I know the biotic thing is a difference, but who knows, maybe that shot removed your ability to use it.  I’m an engineer…not a doctor that would know those kinds of things.  Oh yes…here’s the other thing that makes me so certain of your identity:  that kid’s…your…full name was Mylos Stathis.~_  

Mylos had to pause it at that.  He got up and paced, the other’s watching him in silence.  “Mylos?” Sethia asked. 

“Too much fits…” Mylos said as he continued to pace.  “Mylos was the only part of my name I could remember back then…I’m a biotic…my fragmented memories of getting shot…I don’t like where this is heading!” 

“Please, Mylos, you need to watch the whole thing.  Then we can discuss what was said when it is finished,” Sethia pleaded. 

Reluctantly, Mylos sat down again and resumed the video. 

 _~I know what you are thinking,~_ Arsenus was saying.  _~Why now?  Why not tell me when we first met?  Well, in truth I wasn’t certain you were who I thought you were, plus I was trying so hard to forget that day and the orphanage.  But the longer we stayed together, the more certain I became: you may not have remembered how you were before you got shot, Mylos, but I did.  I could see fragments of your personality back then in you.  Sure, I may be talking out of my ass here…I could be mistaken.  But I do know one way to know for sure…and you will not like it.  You see…Brulus…was that kid’s father…~_  

Mylos felt the color drain out of his face:  if he was right about Brulus and Jorox being the same man, then.... 

“No, no no…I _can’t_ be related to that bastard!” he cried. “Arsenus…you have to be mistaken!” 

 _~That is why I didn’t tell you of my suspicions, Mylos,~_ Arsenus continued, heedless of Mylos’ outburst.  _~If Brulus knew for certain you still lived, he would dog you for the rest of your life until one of you was dead.  That’s why I have been so afraid and stressed lately:  so far the fact you have parents, adopted or not, seems to have thrown him off.  But…it’s only a matter of time before he gets eyes on you himself and then he’ll know.  That is why…when I do what he has demanded of me…I don’t intend to let myself survive it.  With me gone, he’ll have no reason to come after you…it will buy you some time.  It would be nice to say that he will never find you, but that would be foolish.  Foolish as it was when I called him on his ‘bluff’ and he arranged for your mother’s death.~_   Arsenus sighed, his shoulders sagging.  He looked tired and worn.  _~That’s all I have.  I know this had to be a big shock to you…perhaps more than what I did.  I won’t ask for forgiveness…for what I will do…have done…deserves none.  The only thing I will ask for is understanding.  I…I love you…Mylos…and….I’m sorry…for everything….~_  

The video ended there and the room was filled with an empty, haunting silence.  Thesis and Sethia seemed content to let the silence linger a bit, while Aertus looked as shocked as Mylos felt.  “This is some deep shit…,” Aertus muttered, mostly to himself.  

“I…I don’t what to feel about this,” Mylos said softly, feeling overwhelmed.  “Except hope that Arsenus is wrong.”  He looked up at Sethia and Thesis.  “Please tell me he is wrong about that man being my father!” 

“Unfortunately…we cannot,” Thesis said regretfully.  “Aertus’ men found the mandible piece you pointed out in the mess hall and we ran the DNA tests on it.  We not only confirmed that Brulus and Jorox is the same man, but also your blood relation to him.” 

“Fuck!” Mylos cried, banging his head on the table.  “Why me?  I suppose you found out that my biological mother is a mass murderer as well….” 

“Um…actually…in a way…yes.” 

Mylos looked up at him.  “You’re shitting me.” 

“No…your biological mother is Elpida Stathis, probably more _widely_ known as the assassin _Red Talon._ ” 

Again, he felt the color drain from his face and now he felt a big dizzy as well.  “Oh I am part of a couple of biological winners aren’t I?  If this ever got out to the public…fuck my life.” 

“Actually, your mother turned over a new leaf after your ‘death’,” Sethia said.  “She was the one that reported the ‘orphanage’ to the authorities and likely forced Brulus to fake his death and assume a new identity.” 

“She actually works as an undercover agent for us now,” Thesis said.  “We _tried_ to keep the fact that you were alive from her, for both your safety.  However….” 

“She found out?”  Mylos said. 

“We believe she was the one that shot Legrus, going by what we found at the sniper’s position,” Sethia explained.  “She gave you some lip too, didn’t she Thesis?” 

“Spirits yes….” Thesis rubbed his head.  “It took me a while to convince her to not go rushing to you, Mylos, when she found out what we knew.  How the heck she found out that you were still alive in the first place….” 

This was all rather overwhelming.  It was bad enough realizing that Jorox wanted him dead, but to find out that man was his sire…and then to learn about his biological mother…. 

It was too much.  Mylos put his head in his hand as questions started racing through his head.  Did his mother really care about him?  Or was she only trying to protect him to spite Jorox?  If she cared about him, why did she allow him to be even near Jorox?  Especially after he manifested as a biotic if she knew about his hatred for biotics? 

“Mylos? Are you alright?” he heard Sethia ask. 

“No,” he said.  “A part of me always wondered where I came from, but now that I know….”  He sighed.  “Now part of me wishes I never knew, while the other side wants to learn even more, especially about my mother.  But that’s all secondary right now, isn’t it?  Since Jorox wants my head.  What do we do now?” 

“We don’t know.”  Both Sethia and Thesis said in unison. 

“And that is the other thing we needed to discuss,” Thesis added.  “Arsenus’ intel prevented a lot of deaths, but it and the other things we discovered, does not help us in figuring out what to do now.  Especially in regards to protecting you.  My superiors are in heavy debate over this as we speak….” 

Just then, Mylos’ phone started ringing….


	20. Chapter 20

Mylos looked at his phone, wondering who the heck would be calling him right now.   

“Who is it?” He heard Sethia asked. 

“I don’t know,” Mylos replied.  “The number is blocked.  Should I answer it?” 

“Probably a telemarketer…annoying scum,” Aertus grumbled. 

Thesis and Sethia looked at each other and then nodded.  “Answer it,” Thesis said.  “But put it through your omni-tool so we can hear it.  Record it as well.” 

Mylos nodded and did the transfer, which was a bit difficult due to only having one usable arm.  Fortunately, the caller seemed especially persistent.  “Hello?”  Mylos answered when he got everything set up. 

 _~ Ah, Mylos Hiroten,~_ a male voice said, one that sounded electronically altered. _~Good…it sounds like you have this on speaker.  Those investigator friends of yours need to hear this too.~_  

Everyone was a bit taken aback by that statement.  “Who are you?” Mylos demanded.  “How did you know I was….” 

 _~Who I am and how I know where you are right now is not important,~_  the man said with an impatient snarl.  _~What is important, is your life and the one that wants so desperately to take it.~_  

“You’re associated with the _Tyranors_?”  Mylos asked. 

 _~Once…not anymore,~_ the man replied.  _~Jorox didn’t like the fact I ‘reminded’ him of the Tyranors true purpose and that going after you was not supportive of said purpose.  You have me to thank for ensuring our Academy contact failed to kill you.~_  

 _The sniper?  Mother?_ Mylos thought.  _The tip to the HBI about the hit as well?_   “So why so invested in keeping me alive?” Mylos asked.  “Why does it matter if Jorox kills me or not?  Wouldn’t things go back to ‘normal’ for you once I am gone?” 

 _~My interest is not just in attempting to keep the Tyranors on their proper path, but a personal one as well.  You probably don’t remember now, but I was your caretaker when your mother was away.  My failure to protect you has stayed with me all these years and when I found out you were still alive, I wanted to keep it that way this time.~_  

That one turian in his fragmented memories…was this man the one that tried to stop Jorox from killing him?  “But you said yourself you are no longer part of them,” Mylos said.  “How do you hope to do so?” 

The man chuckled.  _~I was quite high up on the chain of command in the Tyranors, Mylos,_ ~ he said.  _~I know a lot of things Jorox would wish I didn’t if he knew I still lived.  Knowledge that I have already started to use to weaken him and what will be left of the Tyranors.~_  

“If you turned yourself in, we can help you use that knowledge to shut them down,” Thesis offered. 

 _~Do not misunderstand me, government scum,~_ the man growled. _~My ultimate goal is still to change our government, but right now my focus is it take down Jorox and the Tyranors.~_  

“Why not just take out Jorox and take over for yourself?”  Aertus asked.  “Considering you have the same goals.” 

 _~That was my original plan yes, before Jorox figured me out.  However, I realized that it is not just Jorox that is the problem:  the very Tyranor name has been tainted with his methods.  No, I intend to start the movement anew, with my own group.  But we are off topic here, this call is about Mylos.~_  

“What about me?” Mylos asked. 

 _~I need you to disappear.~_ Came the blunt response.  _~I don’t care how; go out into space for all I care:  just…drop off the grid so Jorox cannot find you, or at least have a very hard time of it.  I will do my part by weakening his support base, both within and without.  When I am done, he will have more to worry about than trying to kill his biotic progeny.~_  

“So…you knew of my relation….” 

_~I know many things, Mylos.  I have my own eyes and ears, separate from the ones Jorox has under his thumb.  I will be keeping an eye on you, in my own way.  Oh and remove your damn number from the public listings will ya? That’s how I was able to call you.~_

_That is probably a good idea,_ Mylos thought.  “Any other ‘advice’ you got for me?” he asked.

 _~Just do as I suggest, for your own sake…and mine:  your mother will kill me if I fail again.~_  

That was a bit of shock to him.  “Wait…are you with my…,” he started to ask, but he line was already dead.

 

\--

 

Besyr put the phone away, feeling pleased with himself.  Sure, he revealed a bit than what he probably should have, but if it convinced Mylos to go into hiding it will be worth it. 

“Do you think that kid will listen?” 

Besyr looked over at his driver, Vistus, the other man that went against Jorox’s orders.  He’d rather drive himself, but in his current condition that wouldn’t have been wise.  “Don’t know,” Besyr said.  “For his sake, I hope he does.” 

Currently, they were on a long drive back to Zesentis, to Elpida’s place.  He did give her a heads up that she was going to have _visitors_ for a while, and her response indicated that she wasn’t happy about it.  In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if she had packed up and left by the time he got there.  _Hmm…I wonder if that agent that was listening will try to track her down,_ he thought with a frown.  _I did kind of imply I was with her…probably would be best if she moved anyway._  

Besyr realized then that he’d probably get himself prepared for rant from her when they arrived….

 

\--

 

_Meanwhile, back at the Academy_

 

They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence after the call ended.  It was Thesis that finally spoke up first. 

“Well…that turned out to be…interesting,” he muttered, rubbing his head.  “I will have to contact Elpida and find out if she really does know this man that just contacted us. 

“Will mother be in trouble?” Mylos asked, feeling a bit weird referring someone other than Nyla as ‘mother’. 

“It will depend,” Thesis admitted.  “When she originally turned herself in, she expressed a desire to go after the _Tyranors_ herself.  We managed to convince her to not take matters into her own hands, for the sake of her own rehabilitation into proper turian society.  If she is in direct contact with this man, former _Tyranor_ or not, that may compromise the progress she has made.” 

“And I am guessing meeting her is out of the question….” 

“For now yes: there’s too much at stake for both of you, right now.” 

“Which brings us to the next problem,” Sethia said.  “Should we follow that man’s advice?” 

“Mylos staying out in the ‘open’ so-to-speak may be beneficial to luring out the _Tyranors_ , and Jorox,” Aertus pointed out.  “However, that would put needless risk on innocent lives.  On the other hand, we do not know if this ‘advisor’ is being completely honest with us: he may be gunning for Mylos himself in hopes of getting back into Jorox’s favor.” 

“A dilemma,” Sethia sighed. 

“Hmmm, the _Tyranors_ seemed to operate on a strictly planetside basis,” Thesis mused.  “It is possible that they don’t have any informants or other agents spaceside, such as on a ship or spacestation.” 

“He did seem to suggest just that,” Mylos pointed out. 

“But again, was he being honest with us on that point?”  Aertus reminded them. 

“Hmm…if Elpida does know this man…we may able to find out for certain from her,” Thesis said.  “Regardless, we will need to confer with our superiors about this on a course of action.  In the meantime, Mylos, I suggest you continue to lay low.” 

“Great, more isolation…,” Mylos muttered.

 

\--

 

_Zesentis, Palaven, couple of hours later_

 

Elpida was indeed still there and she did not look happy at all.  Her angry face softened a little at first though when she saw him.  “What the hell happened to you?” she asked, her arms folded across her chest as he and Vistus came in. 

“Jorox,” Besyr said simply.  “I was forced to confront him when he decided to continue to go after Mylos:  this was the result of that confrontation.” 

“I have a feeling this is not a ‘you should see the other guy’ situation.” 

“No…,” Besyr sighed.  “I am only alive because Jorox didn’t bother to finish me off himself…and those he ordered to kill me decided to side with me instead.” 

“Well…you are lucky I decided not to finish you off myself after what you just pulled.”  Before Besyr could ask what she meant, she had grabbed him by the shirt.  “What the fuck were you thinking to even _suggest_ that you and I were working together?” she hissed. 

“Oh…that,” Besyr said when it clicked, prying her hand off him. 

“Don’t act like it’s not a big deal, Besyr!” She snapped.  “I was forced to tell my co-worker about my association with you and assure them that I only was talking to you for the sake of my son.  And how dare you talk to my son directly _without telling me first!_ ” 

“It was all for Mylos’ sake, I assure you,” Besyr said calmly.  “I advised him to disappear; preferably somewhere Jorox can’t reach him, like out in space somewhere.” 

“You honestly think Jorox won’t be able to find him there?”  Elpida had her arms folded across her chest. 

“Epli…you forget I was second-in-command of the _Tyranors_ :  I know about every contact, every infiltrator, and so on.  Plus, _Tyranors_ prefer to work on planets, not ships, as that’s where the seat of the government is based.” 

“That didn’t stop you from causing that incident on Menae.” 

“An attack of opportunity, nothing more,” Besyr said with a shrug.  “Both in location and who we knew worked there.  Besides, Menae is a moon right next to Palaven: I was suggesting something more…out of the way, indirectly of course.” 

Elpida mulled this information over a bit before visibly relaxing.  Besyr realized then that she was probably asked to confirm his intentions for the investigation team and that her superiors likely worked for the HBI.  He kept that realization to himself, however, as he was on the edge with her right now as is.  “I also heard you plan to go directly against, Jorox,” she said after a moment.  “You have a death wish or something?” 

“The _Tyranors_ are a shadow of its former self and tainted due to Jorox’s recklessness,” Besyr explained.  “Best to start the movement anew, with a new name.” 

“Such as?” 

“The Blue Cartel.” 

Elpida burst out in laughter.  “Seriously?” she said.  “A name like that is not going to get you any respect…especially where Jorox is concerned.  If you want him to take you seriously, you need a name with more _bite_ to it.” 

“Well, if you have a better suggestion….” 

“The _Discord Dominion.”_  

A moment of silence passed before someone, Vistus, spoke up.  “I like it, boss,” he said.  “It’s better than ‘Blue Cartel’, at least.” 

“Yes…you are right,” Besyr said.  “I never was good at coming up with names.  Don’t suppose you have an idea for a new symbol as well?”  he asked, looking at Elpida. 

“Art wasn’t my thing, so you’re on your own there,” she said with a shrug.  “Oh and…your ‘minions’ will have to find some place else to gather:  they cannot stay here.” 

“I wasn’t intending to have them stay here long in the first place, Elpi.” 

“There are a number of abandoned houses and store warehouses just down the street you can use,” she pointed out.  “Have them use one of those instead:  a bunch of activity here riskes blowing my cover more than you already have.” 

Besyr grumbled at the inconvience, but wasn’t about to argue with her.  “Come on, Vistus, we best check those places out.” 

“No, you are staying here, Besyr.” 

That stopped him in his tracks. “What?” 

“You should be in bed recovering from your wounds,” Elpida replied. 

“My new ‘gang’ won’t build itself if I am stuck in bed, Elpi.” 

“You have a phone, use it,” she countered.  “You’re the boss now:  your minion can do some of the leg work for you.  Or are you too used to being Jorox’s lap varran?” 

The mental image he got was not a pleasant one.  “Go on, Vistus,” he said.  “Let me know which places would be most suitable as a starting base.” 

“Right, boss.” 

After Vistus left, Elpida grabbed his arm and started ‘guiding’ him upstairs.  Once there, he saw she had a simple but functional living space set up and she directed him to the couch.  “Alright, off with the shirt,” she said after he sat down.  

Once he did that, she removed the bandages his men put on him and inspected the injuries herself.  Looking down, he saw just how bad his chest wound was for the first time:  Jorox’s claws had cut deep into the center ‘keel’ of his chest carapace and ripped gashes all the way up to his left shoulder.  “Ow!” he said as she poked him in particularly sore spot. 

“You’re damn lucky, Besyr,” Elpida muttered.  “These wounds didn’t go past the muscle layer from what I can see.  It was also a good thing your minions knew a bit of proper first aid.  You’ll still need a lot of bio-glue and stitches:  I have both on hand, hopefully enough.  If not, I’ll have to leave the face wounds open and rely on medi-gel for those.” 

“So…why the sudden mothering?” he asked out of curiousity more than anything else. 

“Mylos,” she replied as she got the supplies she needed, including an ice pack for the non-ripped up side of his face, where Jorox had backhanded him.  “If you are truly going to go against Jorox and keep him from going after my son, then you need to be in the best shape you can be.  I won’t be able to keep you from scarring, however.” 

“Scars will help the intimidation factor,” Besyr said with a shrug.  “Besides…they say some women like scars.” 

“I’m not that kind of woman.” 

 _Damn!_ Besyr thought, disappointed.  Oh well, he wasn’t about to complain about his current situation anyway….

 

\--

 

_The Academy, Cipritine, Palaven_

 

The last two days were not nearly as bad as the previous ones.  This was mainly because Mylos was actually allowed to leave his room for short periods, provided he had someone with him.  Fortunately that someone was usually Major Sethia, as her presence around him wasn’t nearly as damning as an MP would be.  She was escorting him to the mess hall at this moment in fact, when Visal came running up to him, looking as excited as a kid in a toy store. 

“Mylos!” the man said, practically bouncing with excitement.  “I got my license back!” 

“That’s good news!”  Mylos said, smiling.  “They finally cleared you eh?” 

“Yeah, they found out the tampered copy I had actually came from the Headmaster’s office,” Visal said.  “The Lieutenant even apologized to me for getting on my ass.” 

“Lieutenant Fathen is a reasonable man,” Sethia said.  “He knows when to admit he was wrong.” 

“Yeah…I apologized for referring to him as asshole,” Visal said sheepishly.  “Well, gotta run…I need see to my shuttle!  Oh it’s going to feel so good to fly again!” 

“Lucky bastard…,” Mylos muttered after Visal off.  “He gets to fly again…me…”  He sighed heavily. 

“Don’t be so sure of that, Mylos,” Sethia said.  There was faint, knowing smile on his face. 

“What do you mean, ma’am?” he asked. 

“You’ll find out, soon.” 

It would turn out he would find out that very day, when Agent Thesis visited his room later on, Major Sethia was with him. 

“Mylos, how are you feeling?”  Thesis asked. 

“Anxious,” Mylos admitted.  “Major Sethia hinted about me possibly flying again?” 

The man chuckled.  “Couldn’t keep your mouth shut, eh, Major?” 

Sethia looked a bit sheepish as she replied.  “I only hinted at it to give him a bit of hope, considering what he’s been through.” 

“Ah, fair enough.” 

“I take it you guys decided what to do with me,” Mylos said, feeling both curious and fearful. 

“Yes, my superiors decided to take that man’s advice.  You will be transferred to _Musust Station_ , in the _Amae_ system.” 

“That’s at the edge of our local cluster!” Mylos said, surprised.  “Talk about sending out to an out of the way place…I’m guessing mother was able to confirm that guy was legit?” 

“That is correct,” Thesis confirmed.  “It was only because of her assurance that we decided to take this course of action.” 

“Wait…if I remember correctly… _Musust_ is one of the places we can go to….” 

“Complete fighter training?” Thesis said with a smug smile.  “Yes, Mylos, you will be _encouraged_ to complete your fighter training and become one the pilots for the squadron based there.” 

Mylos had to sit down at that.  “Wow…I mean…gosh…after I manifested, I never thought I would get to finish my training to become a fighter pilot….” 

“You will be expected to continue your biotic training as well,” Sethia stressed.  “There is a small Cabal squad also stationed there and I am arranging for them to assist you in your training.” 

“So I will be assigned to two squads?” 

“No, you will only be ‘officially’ assigned to the station’s fighter squadron.  Your association with the Cabals will only be for training purposes.” 

“I see.  Wh-when do I leave?” 

“We are still making travel arrangements, due to the distance and the _sensitivity_ of this transfer,” Thesis said.  “Elpida managed to a list of Jorox’s known informants from our ‘friend’ so we know what areas to avoid sending you through on the way: it’s proving to be a bit more difficult than we thought.” 

“Mother….”  Mylos just realized that with him going so far away, his chances of seeing his mother at all would drop to nothing.  He seemed so close to her now! 

“I know you want to see her, Mylos,” Thesis said sympathetically.  “But….” 

“I know…too dangerous for both our sakes,” Mylos said with a sigh.  “I just…to hear her voice at least…to see if I remember her at all….”  A frightening thought came to mind.  “My father, my adoptive one…Jorox may do something to do him to lure me out….” 

“We already intend to send an agent to keep watch over him.  Elpida, in fact, seems insistent on letting _her_ do it.” 

Mylos sighed with relief.  If Elpida was really formerly the assassin known as the _Red Talon_ , his father would be in good hands.  “Let her,” he pleaded.  “If we are not allowed to see each other, then…perhaps it will help her to be near the one that raised me.” 

“She said a similar sentiment, Mylos,” Thesis said.  “It’s not my decision to make, but I’ll let my superiors know your recommendation.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Now, Mylos, this should go without saying, but it needs to be said anyway:  you need to keep this to yourself,” Sethia cautioned. 

“That will be hard,” Mylos admitted.  “Especially about being allowed to fly again.  You saw how Visal reacted and he hadn’t been grounded for nearly as long!  And how are we going to explain my sudden transfer from this Academy to begin with?” 

“We already have that covered, don’t you worry,” Thesis said.  “In fact, now that I think about it, it may be _beneficial_ if you told folks you are going to be transferred to a flight school here on Palaven:  throw Jorox off your trail while our ‘friend’ gets his own forces together.” 

Mylos smiled at that.  “Gladly.” 

“We’ll leave it at that then,” Thesis said.  “When we finish arranging for your transportation, we will come to you.  Should only be a few more days, so best to start packing now.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

After they left, Mylos lay down on the bed, overwhelmed, but feeling truly happy for the first time in days. 

At last, after all the crap that has happened to him as of late, things were finally looking up….


	21. Epilogue

_A warehouse, Zesentis, Palaven_

 

Besyr looked around him and smiled.  

Around him was a small group of men whom were loyal to him and his cause.  A group that was steadily growing:  he was already getting word of support from among the _Tyranors_ that were on Digeris.  Besyr knew that for those on Digeris, it would be best if they moved house before Jorox returned there.  Eventually, he knew he would have to return there himself, as that was where most of Jorox’s loyal supporters would be. 

He just wished Elpida had stuck around, but he supposed she got what she needed from him to help Mylos go into hiding.  She didn’t know it, but he didn’t give her a full ‘list’ of Jorox’s contacts:  the ones he withheld from her he knew he could turn to his side easily and it would be a waste to expose them to the government.  It was probably best she left anyway, for her presence made some of the men uncomfortable, not to mention hanging around him likely made her superiors uncomfortable as well, considering their history.  

Last he heard Elpida was working on getting herself assigned to a ‘babysitting’ job anyway, Mylos’ adopted father in fact.  A good thing, he felt, as Jorox no doubt would try to target Panus at some point and there was no guarantee Besyr would have enough men in time to stop it himself.  At the very least, Beus volunteered to stay with the _Tyranors_ to act as a mole, so if such a strike was imminent, he could warn the proper authorities, or even Eplida, himself.  For now though, he had to focus on organizing and building his own forces. 

“Boss, a question,” one of his new recruits asked. 

“Yes?” Besyr responded, turning toward the younger turian. 

“Why are we focusing on the _Tyranors_ , rather than the government?  Both gangs have the same goals….” 

Besyr flinched at the word ‘gang’: he hated that term, for it was not what they were.  “Because there is no room for two ‘revolutions’ going at the same time,” Besyr explained.  “Right now, Jorox, and by extension, the _Tyranors_ , operate using terrorist and fear tactics.  Tactics that will not, and have not, put them in a favorable eye with the public.  We, the _Discord Dominion,_ will not be using such tactics and by going after the _Tyranors_ first, we will be put in a more favorable position for the government to listen to us.” 

“Ah, a more _gentle_ approach, like Ralus?” another member said. 

“In a way, yes, but first, we need to remove the competition.  When Jorox is gone, the rest of _Tyranors_ will either disband or join us.  Then, we can start our own, revolution.”

 

\--

 

_The Academy,_ _Cipritine, Palaven_

 

For most turians, lying is not an easy thing to do, Mylos being no exception.  So when the rumor started going around that he was going to be leaving, Mylos felt uncomfortable confirming the rumor by telling he was going to a flight school.  Granted, it wasn’t a _complete_ lie, but there were enough untruths in his statements that he felt like a very bad turian, even if he did so because his very life was at stake. 

Perhaps what was harder though was the knowledge that he would be soon leaving those he had gotten to know behind.  That feeling came on even stronger when the day finally arrived and he was waiting in the shuttle bay for his shuttle to arrive.  A number of people came to see him off, including a number of students whose lives he saved when the Academy was attacked. 

“It’s not going to be the same without a more experienced turian student walking around here,” Aertus was telling him.  “You were a big help during your stay here, even if you did hate it.” 

“Was I that obvious in my distain for security details?” Mylos said with a smirk. 

Aertus chuckled at that.  “Quite.  But someone like you does belong in the sky, Mylos.  You show those other wannabes how it’s done, you hear?” 

“I will do my best, sir.” 

“Mylos,” Oneus said, approaching him.  “I hope you keep up with your biotic training while at flight school.” 

“Oh, I intend to, Instructor,” Mylos said.  “And I will keep trying to figure out a way to use biotics and fly at the same time.” 

“Good to hear.  It was…refreshing…to have an opened minded student in my class.  I’m going to miss that.” 

“I’m sure you will find another someday, Instructor.” 

“I hope so.  I enjoyed our little brainstorming sessions.” He patted him on the shoulder. “You take care of yourself, Mylos.” 

“I will.” 

“Hey, Mylos.”  Mylos turned to see Faesus. 

“Faesus, aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?”  Mylos teased. 

“Fuck, class…this is more important,” Faesus said.  “I…I wanted to thank you, for setting me straight.  Because of you, I actually care about my future now and know what I want to aim for.” 

“Which is?” 

“I want to go into the police force, to use my biotics to help take down the bad guys, like those _Tyranor_ bastards that attacked us.” 

“I’m sure you’ll make a fine police officer, Faesus,” Mylos said with a smile.  “Just keep your nose clean and I’m sure you’ll get there.” 

“Thanks, Mylos.  You take care of yourself.  Maybe…someday we will see each other again.” 

“Maybe.”   Mylos had his doubts, considering he had no idea how long this pseudo ‘exile’ is going to last. 

Major Sethia was the last one and the first thing she did was hug him.  He did this best to return it, considering he still had an arm in a cast.  “May the spirits watch over you, Mylos,” Sethia said.  “I am certain Lusca will be.” 

“Yeah…,” Mylos said, feeling a tinge of sadness at her name.  “What will you do now, Major?” 

“Continue working on going after the bastard that killed her,” Sethia growled.  “And so many others.  You, stay safe and out of that man’s claws.” 

“I will do my best, ma’am.” 

His shuttle arrived then and he was a bit surprised to see Agent Thesis step out of it.  “Hello, Mylos,” Thesis said.  “Let me help you load your bags.” 

“No offense, sir, but I can handle the few bags I have.” 

“Not if you’re only available hand is busy holding a phone.” 

“Huh?” 

“There is someone that wants to talk to you, desperately.” Thesis held out a phone to him, a smug look on his face.  “You won’t get to talk long, so…make the most of it.” 

Mylos hesitated slightly before taking the phone and putting it to his ear.  “H-hello?” 

 _~Mylos…is that you?~_   a female voice said, one, in the deepest pits of his mind, he knew. 

“M-mother?”  His mind was awash with not images, but emotions, happy ones.  Emotions felt from a time all but forgotten. 

 _~Oh, my son…you ‘do’ remember me….~_ her voice was a mix of sorrow and relief. 

“Your voice…just your voice…,” Mylos said, his voice cracking.  “I can’t remember your face, or anything else.” 

 _~That bastard took so much from you…from us…he will pay someday.~_  There was a moment’s pause before she spoke again. _~There is so much I want to tell you, my son, but we don’t have time.  I will tell you this:  I made a lot of mistakes in my life, but keeping you was not one of them.  You were the reason I started to turn away from a life of crime, Mylos.  Gave me a reason to think of someone other than myself.~_  

Mylos saw that Thesis was signaling him to end it.  _Already?_  he thought, sadly.  “Mother…I-I need to go.  I…I hope to see you someday.” 

 _~As do I,~_  there was a lot of regret in her voice.  _~You stay alive, Mylos, you hear me?  If there is one thing I want, it is to be able to hold you in my arms once more before I leave this life.~_  

“I’ll do my best, mother…I…I love you.”  It felt a bit odd saying that to someone he barely remembered, but it also felt very _right_. 

 _~I love you too, my son.~_  

He ended the call and gave the phone back to Thesis.  After nodding to Thesis in thanks, he boarded the shuttle with a heavy heart, but also a hopeful one.  As the shuttle took off, he reflected on his life: the ups, the downs and the twists.  He knew most of his origins, though some element of mystery still surrounded it.  The details though, didn’t seem so important to him now, however, as he had to think about his future, though a future that was still uncertain due to Jorox. 

So much of his life was a result of that man’s actions.  Where would he be now if Jorox hadn’t shot him?  Didn’t blackmail Arsenus into destroying the _Tantupe_ and himself?  Would he be the same man as he is now?  _Probably not,_ he thought with a sigh. 

That was the past, however: it was useless to speculate on things that may or may not have been and unlike Jorox, Mylos knew when to let bygones, be bygones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story (please tell me if you did!...or tell me what I could have done better. I don't bite...much.) . I'm already starting work on the sequal, which is subtitled 'Withheld'.


End file.
